Harry Potter and the Quest for Gryffindor
by Whitelighter Enchantress
Summary: Chapter 18 up Godric Gryffindor's sword lies at rest in Dumbledore's office. Little does everyone know, there is a second Sword out there for the Heir to find...
1. An Unexpected Guest

An Unexpected Guest  


  
Disclaimer: None of this stuff is mine, so thank JK Rowling for all the wonderful things. Oh, and thanks Charmed for the whole whitelighter thing.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry sat on his bed, finishing his schoolwork for the summer. Why there had to be homework over the summer holidays, Harry wasn't sure. He wasn't quite sure about goblin wars either, but he had to learn. Harry decided to take a small break from his work and put his mind to other things. I wonder where Hedwig is... he thought to himself.  
  
Almost like someone was reading his mind, Hedwig flew in through the open window with a message from Ron and a thick envelope from Hogwarts. Deciding to read Ron's letter first, he opened the envelope quickly.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry I couldn't send you a message earlier. Mum grounded me for helping Fred and George pull pranks in Percy's room. She said I couldn't owl anyone for two weeks, but it was worth it for the look on Percy's face. I think she's sorry I couldn't owl you. Mum hates it when you have to be with   
_  
Harry realized he meant the Dursley's and carried on._  
  
Hermione is coming on Thursday and we'll try to pick you up on Friday around noon. We want to get you away from as soon as possible.  
I'll talk to you soon,  
Ron_  
  
_P.S. Happy Birthday! Do you really think that I would forget? I couldn't send you your present by owl, it was way to big to carry._  
  
Harry was pleased that he was leaving the Dursley's house so soon. Friday was tomorrow, though he was sure the Weasley's would arrive much later than noon. He decided not to open his Hogwarts letter until he got to the Weasley's house.   
  
_The Burrow; what a house. It suits the Weasley's perfectly_, Harry thought to himself.  
  
Today was no ordinary day; today was Harry's 15th birthday. He could hardly wait for his presents at the Weasley's house. The Dursley's didn't notice the cheery grin upon Harry's face as he entered the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
You're late this morning! said Vernon Dursley, the vein in his temple pulsing.  
  
I got some mail this morning from my friend. He will pick me up tomorrow around 1:00, Harry replied, knowing that Ron would be late.  
  
They won't be entering through the fireplace again, will they? Petunia piped up.  
  
No. Of course not. I expect they will drive a car and look perfectly normal.  
  
Uncle Vernon began to mumble,Well I can hardly expect anyone of that sort to appear normal...  
  
During this whole conversation a certain large fat object (aka Dudley) was eyeing Harry's bacon. His hand came up to grab it off of Harry's plate, but Harry turned and saw him. Suddenly, Dudley's face turned into a smug smile.  
  
I know what today is, he whispered to Harry. You won't be getting any presents from us. I bet your won't send you anything either.  
  
Harry just laughed to himself at this remark. Oh well, Dudley, he whispered back, but at least I got extra bacon out of this, Harry walked away, trying to hide his laughter while Dudley slowly figured out that Harry had stolen his bacon.  
  
Harry returned to his room and headed for his closet. He wanted to get all his school things ready before tomorrow. Just as he opened the door, Hedwig began to hoot like mad.  
  
Hedwig, be quiet! Uncle Vernon will be angry with– Harry yelled at Hedwig, but was distracted by the sudden swirl of bright lights surrounding him, a person in the midst of them.  
  
WHO ARE YOU? Harry exclaimed to the person, wearing all white robes.  
  
Hello, Harry. I am your whitelighter.  
  
A/n: I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm sorry it's so short I'll try to make the future ones longer. Please don't send me flames, this is my first fic. Review please!  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  



	2. Wendaria Halliwell

Chapter 2: Wendaria Halliwell  


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff is JK Rowling's, and Wendy is mine, but her whitelighter-ness is all Charmed's.  


  
  


You're my what? shouted Harry, forgetting about the Dursley's.  
  
I am your whitlighter. I have been sent to help you on your journey.  
  
Right... Um, what's a whitelighter?  
  
My name is Wendaria Halliwell, but you can call me Wendy. A whitlighter is kinda like a guardian angel. I have been your whitelighter ever since you were born. I have helped to protect your family for many generations, and I will keep on protecting it for many more. Unless I get very comfortable with darklighters, but I can take Wendy replied, throwing a few punches in the air.  
  
Yeah, ok, but about this journey thing– Harry was cut off.  
  
You are in great danger, Harry Potter. Now I have appeared in front of you, as I have wished to do for a long while. The last time I appeared to anyone was when Voldemort murdered your parents. After that massacre, the Elders restricted me from orbing to you.  
  
Harry asked.  
  
Those bright lights you probably saw earlier, that's how I get around. Harry nodded in remembrance. Anyway, I used to orb around here all the time. In fact, it's been years since I've seen Sirius, Remus, and the gang. I believe I heard that Peter has gotten himself into trouble.  
  
Yes. Peter was the person who betrayed my parents to Voldemort, that rat. (A/n No pun intended). Sirius and Remus are still around, though I couldn't tell you where they are. You were there the night my parents were killed? said Harry changing the subject.  
  
I was. That was indeed a dreadful night. I did all I could do.  
  
What do you do?  
  
I can heal wounds, sense danger, those sort of things. Wendy could see the look in Harry's face about what the next question was. No, I couldn't save your parents. Whitelighters only have so much power. And any Unforgivable cast by old Voldie is way to powerful for us to handle.  
  
Then what good are you? Harry said, turning a cold shoulder to Wendy. I've been injured so many times and had so many close encounters with Voldemort. How can you be proud of yourself?  
  
I had been expecting this. I'm sorry, Harry. For all this trouble, for this horrid life. The Elders have been very strict about what I can do. Now is our special opportunity. The Elders have given us this one chance to do our quest. We must embark upon this mission.  
  
Now you get to the mission. What are we doing anyway?  
  
I cannot tell you yet. It must wait until we are at Hogwarts.  
  
Oh, so you're coming with me. What fun. Harry sarcastically added.  
  
Yes and I will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, go tell your aunt and uncle that you will be leaving early for your friend Ron's house.  
  
Harry saw the look in Wendy's eye and raced down the staircase. He almost ran into Aunt Petunia coming upstairs with a laundry basket in hand.  
  
All right, boy, what is with all the commotion?  
  
The Weasley's have decided to pick me up early. I'm going there today.  
  
Well, all right. The sooner you leave the more normal I feel. What are you standing there for. Go!  
  
Harry ran back up the stairs and into his room. Wendy had already packed up his things in a matter of seconds and said cheerfully,  
  
Harry said simply.  
  
Hold my hand. Wendy had a hold of Harry hand and grabbed Harry's trunk in the other. Harry got a quick grab at Hedwig's cage before they were off, a swirl of white lights all around them.  
  
Just then Uncle Vernon stormed into Harry's room. All right, HARRY, WHAT IS WITH ALL THE– noise...? Harry was gone and without trace of ever being there.   
  
A/N: Ok there was chapter 2. Please reveiw! And the Chapters will get longer.


	3. Imaginary Friend

Chapter 3: Imaginary Friend  
  


When Harry finally landed, he thought he was going to throw up. Ugh, that's ow you get around everywhere you go? Harry asked, his face turning green.  
  
Yes. It is. Hmmmm, green just isn't your color.  
  
Gee, thanks!  
  
A familiar voice shouted behind Harry. Harry! What are you doing here so early?   
  
Ron! Hey!  
  
How did you get here? They' didn't drop you off here, did they?  
  
No, I orbed, Harry nodded towards Wendy.  
  
Ron looked over to where Harry nodded, and rolled his eyes. and started to walk back to the house.  
  
By the way, Hare Bear, no one can see or hear me but you! Wendy suddenly chimed in.  
  
Thanks for the warning, Harry whispered back.  
  
Harry, did you say something? Ron called back.  
  
Uh, no, just talking to my imaginary friend. Harry said in a very sarcastic voice to cover himself.  


  
***  


  
When the two got up into Ron's room, the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione all filed in after them to greet Harry.  
  
Harry! What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here!  
  
Hi Harry! How was your summer?  
  
Harry! What a pleasure it is to have you back in our humble abode.  
  
Everyone was shouting this out at him and asking him questions. After two choking hugs from Hermione, several pats on the back, a few Filibuster fireworks, and some yelling from Mrs. Weasley, everybody settled down.  
  
Harry let out a deep sigh. He had to come up with an excuse, and he had to come up with one quick. I was getting very annoyed with the Dursley's, and I just had to get away. So I flew here on my Firebolt.   
  
Mrs. Weasley gasped. What if somebody had seen you!?  
  
I used my father's invisibility cloak. Yes, the cloak had finally been brought up. It had to be mentioned at one time or another.  
  
Ok, Mum, I'm sure Harry's exhausted from his flight. Aren't you, Harry? Harry nodded after watching Ron trying to wink at him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made a break for it. They dashed into Ron's room and turned to lock the door.  
  
What the hell is going on Harry? Ron asked impatiently.  
  
This may take a while. But I'm sure I have the time. Harry began to tell about Wendy and the orbing and his great journey. All the while Wendy was orbing around all over Ron's bedroom and driving Harry mad.  
  
Wendy! Stop! Harry got angry.  
  
Well, if I _must_ ! Ron and Hermione gasped. Suddenly they could see and hear Wedaria Halliwell.  
  
Hermione asked nervously. What's going on?  
Harry realized what had happened. May I present Wendy, my whitelighter. And new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  
  
Wendy was as cheerful as ever. It's a grand pleasure to meet you!  
  
Charmed, I'm sure. Ron was a little confused, not to mention just thrilled to meet a future professor.  
  
Hermione on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Professor Halliwell! How nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger and I'm a 5th year student at Hogwarts and I'm sure you'll find that I'm an exceptional student and–  
  
Ok, Hermione. Take a breath. Harry and Ron were rolling there eyes.  
  
Well, for now everyone just call me Wendy. I don't want you calling me Professor Halliwell everywhere. Only when we're in Hogwarts and in front of other people.  
  
Um, can anyone else see or hear you right now? I mean other than us? Harry asked, unsure of himself.  
  
Everyone gave a sigh and a groan. Oh, come on! I will reveal myself when we are on the Hogwarts Express. Wendy looked up towards the ceiling. Ugh, I hate when they call me at times like this. Bye!  
  
Who's calling you? Ron shouted out.  
  
The Elders! Wendy called back before she orbed away.  
  
Where'd she go? Hermione asked.  
  
She orbed to– Well, I don't know where she goes, Harry answered.  
  
Oh, Harry, we need to give you your birthday presents. Here you go! Hermione was pleased, giving something to her friend.  
  
Wow! A new quidditch book! Thanks, Hermione, Harry said , enjoying his present. Now it was Ron's turn. Ron handed Harry a very big package.  
  
What on earth.... Harry began, but then decided to start opening. He started slowly, and got anxious, and finally tore at it. Ron! How did you afford this? It was the lastest and fastest style of broom that was just invented- the Shry 2007. Also in the present was a set of Quidditch balls.  
  
You did give Fred and George 1000 galleons, they were just sharing the love, Ron replied, blushing. He was glad Harry liked his gift.  
  
Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs, and all three of them ran downstairs.  


***   
  


Dinner was very hard to get through. Everyone had begun to eat, and Wendy suddenly orbed back in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned to look at her. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry kicked him. Fred and George saw the three teenager all exchanging glances and decided something was up. As the dinner continued, Wendy began to orb in and out of the room, only this time she would give Ginny bunny ears, or make faces at Mr. Weasley. Hermione couldn't help but laugh when she started to do a sexy dance in front of Percy.  
  
What are you all laughing at? Mrs. Weasley asked in confusion.  
  
Just Harry's imaginary friend, Ron replied with a smirk.  
  
Chapter 3! Ok, please review people! This is very depressing! C'mon, i know you want to!


	4. Off To Hogwarts

Off To Hogwarts  


Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter is belongs to a certian JK Rowling, and the whitelighter idea to Charmed.   
A/N: Ok, if anyone has any ideas for stuff to happen just tell me and, yeah. that's about it.  
  
Over the next few days, the whole gang had been to Diagon Alley to buy  
all the required books and whatnot. Wendy had been with them the whole  
time, only with Harry, Ron, and Hermione knowing of her existence. They  
all enjoyed watching her wreak havoc, like when she knocked Fred's  
ice-cream off his cone and he blamed it on George, also when she ate  
Percy's dessert when he wasn't looking.  
  
Finally the day came when everyone was off to Hogwarts. Percy gave  
them all a long lecture about studying hard and giving your best, while  
Wendy mimicked him behind his back.  
  
Later, Mrs. Weasley had just arrived at King's Cross station and had  
unloaded everyone and their trunks.  
  
All right, everyone, be sure to be on your best behavior, Mrs.  
Weasley said this with a raised eyebrow towards Fred and George.  
Of course Mum. Would you expect anything less of us? George said  
innocently.  
Ok, to the platform! Mrs. Weasley said with determination.  
When everyone was there, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all watched Wendy  
disappear behind the platform.  
Come on guys, let's go, Harry wanted to hurry and get to Wendy's  
train car. As soon as Harry said anything, Ron shouted bye to his mum,  
and they were off.  
  
Ahh, so good to be back! Hermione said while stretching her arms.  
Look, there she is! Wend? er, Professor Halliwell! Harry shouted.  
Why hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Wendy said,  
pretending to have just recently spoken to them as their new professor.  
Harry leaned in and whispered to Wendy,Hurry, let's get inside.  
  
They all sat down in their own car just when George, Fred, and Ginny  
came in.  
What was that all about Harry? And who is that? Ginny asked.  
Should we tell them everything? Harry looked around towards Ron,  
Hermione, and Wendy.  
Well, you might as well now, George said sarcastically.  
Ok. This is Wendaria Halliwell: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
professor, and my whitelighter, Harry said slowly.  
But you can call me Wendy.  
Oh, that makes much more sense than what Fred thought, Ginny replied.  
  
I thought Ron wanted to make out with Hermione... Fred said,  
embarrassed.  
Ron yelled, turning as red as his hair. Everybody  
laughed, even Hermione.  
But what's a whitelighter? Ginny asked.  
Wendy decided to answer this one. It's like a guardian angel type  
deal, only way cooler. I can heal wounds, and orb places, that's how I  
transport myself, and umm, when you call me I can hear you, no matter  
where you are. Unless you are in Hell. I can't hear you then.  
Yeah that's pretty much it, Harry had almost nothing to say. But  
she's only been appearing to Hermione, Ron, and me.  
That would explain a lot. Was she the one who ate Percy's dessert?  
George wanted to know.  
Yeah, and it was really good, Wendy replied. Everyone laughed.  
  
Everyone was talking about lot's of things, like all the mischief of  
the Marauders and the old days when Wendy could appear freely, and about  
Hogwarts now. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Hogwarts. Wendy  
said goodbye to the gang, and orbed away. All the students got off the  
train and heard a familiar voice.  
Firs' years, over here!  
Harry shouted.  
'Allo, Arry, how was yer summer?  
As good as any summer can be with the Dursley's...  
Well, it's good ter see you! Welcome back ter Hogwarts.  
  
Harry and the rest of the Weasley's and ventured off to the carriages  
and entered the school. Harry smelled the familiar smell of Hogwarts as  
he entered the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. All the new first  
years were sorted, and Dumbledore hadn't said anything yet.  
  
I'd like to say a few words to begin, Dumbledore started. Hamnus,  
Magne, Harpem, and Clenp.  
  
Suddenly, the tables were filled with food and everything began at  
once. People were talking and laughing, eating (or more like scarfing  
down...). Some people were even choking, but let's not get into that.  
Harry talked amongst the rest of the Gryffindors and had a wonderful  
evening. Occasionally, he caught the eye of Wendy, who would give him  
one of those over-dramatic winks.  
  
When the feast was over, the noise quieted down and Dumbledore rose.  
I'd like to address the 1st years and remind some students the  
Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Then someone from Lee Jordan's  
direction coughed something that sounded strangely like Fred and George.  
And I'd like everyone to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts  
professor, Professor Halliwell. I expect this year will be another  
exciting one as the last many years have. At this, Dumbledore glanced  
at Harry. So did every other Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.  
Now, if everyone would follow their Head Boys and Girls to their  
dormatories.  
  
All the students got up and stretched their arms, and soon began to  
trudge along to their dormatories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all  
exhausted from the long day, that they didn't say anything, even when  
Fred let off a stink bomb and yelled something obscene at George. Soon  
all the students and professors were in their beds and asleep, all  
except for two professors- Professor Halliwell, who was up there with  
the Elders and Professor Snape, who was doing something one would  
consider a mission...  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! Review!


	5. Hidden Information

Hidden Information  
  
  


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter and Charmed owns the Whitelighters!  
  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke with many yawns, not wanting school to really start. He was glad that he was away from the Dursleys, just not glad about many months of homework. He decided it would be best to get up and down to breakfast. He noticed that Seamus, Neville, and Dean had already left, so he hurried to wake Ron up.  
  
Harry whispered, but was to quiet.   
  
Just five more minutes, Mum, Ron said and rolled over away form Harry.  
  
It's breakfast, Ron, Harry reminded Ron.  
  
Suddenly Ron sat upright and licked his lips. Breakfast it is, Harry my boy!  
  
Hermione was waiting for them in the common room. Well, finally. I thought you two would never get around.  
  
Oh, let's just go. They all exited the common room and wandered along into an already full Great Hall. Each sat down and began to eat, Ron much faster than the others. Hermione was talking about how having a woman Dark Arts professor will change a lot a students when, to Harry and Ron's relief, Professor McGonagall came by with the Gryffindor schedules.  
  
Yes, we have Wendy first, I mean- Professor Halliwell, Harry was pleased.  
  
Ugh! But then we have Potions with the Slytherins... Ron pouted.  
  
Oh, cheer up ol' chap! Fred punched him lightly in the arm.  
  
George did the same to the other side. I'm sure Malfoy will be just as friendly as last year, maybe friendlier! Fred and George pranced off smirking with Lee Jordan.  


  
***  
  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and all sat down in the first row. Wendy first went and whispered into Harry's ear, Stay after class, I have to talk to you about something. Harry nodded and that was that.  
Hello, 5th years. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Halliwell. This year we will take time to learn about dark magic, and its good opponents, that is not commonly used or seen around today. Are there any questions? Hermione's hand shot up immediately. No, Miss Granger, we will not be covering that subject in this class.  
Everyone began to whisper as Ron and Harry began to exchange glances. The rest of the class was spent talking about the subjects that they had already learned and the past DADA professors (mainly making fun of Gilderoy Lockhart...).  
  
Finally after much talking, Wendy checked her watch. Class dismissed! Harry stayed behind, pretending just to take a long time gathering his things. Ok, I know a little more about the mission.  
  
Harry looked up, suddenly, shock on face. Oh. So, what do you have to say?  
  
Harry, I don't _I_ can explain it as well as someone _else_ can... Suddenly, Wendy grabbed Harry's wrist and orbed. Harry felt the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. They soon landed, but it was no place Harry could recognize. Everywhere he looked he saw white, from the floors, to the walls, to the ceiling. All the doors were white as well as the doorknobs.   
  
Where are we? Harry asked, confusion on his face.  
  
Where else would I take you? Wendy asked back. She saw the confusion still on Harry's face and answered more thoroughly. We're _here_. Elders and all.  
  
Harry didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. OH! I should've thought of that.  
  
Yes, well, we need to go and talk to the Elders. Wendy saw the confused look again. They are going to tell you about your mission, or more of a quest. Follow me. They were walking down a long hallway, passing many doors and rooms. Finally they approached door number one. Harry was nervous, yet determined.   
  
Wendy opened the door, and Harry saw two chairs surrounded by tall desks, like a judge's in a courtroom. Only the desks were all white and twelve Elders were seated at each of the twelve connected high desks. Harry and Wendy sat down in their chairs and soon the Elder in the center began to speak. Hello, Harry. We have been watching you and your family for many years now. We think now is the perfect time to tell you this piece of information. Harry, you are the heir of Gryffindor. There was a long pause. Harry was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say.   
Well that was a shocker! Wendy said sarcastically, but only loud enough for harry to hear.  
  
Harry had to think about this. And is this why I must go on a quest?  
  
Yes. And no. Part of it is because of your past experiences with Lord Voldemort. The Elder opened his mouth to start another sentence, but was interrupted.  
  
But what must I do??? Harry was becoming worried. Voldemort again? Harry wasn't sure he wanted to fight him again after he killed Cedric.   
  
Mr. Potter. We know you don't want to face the Dark Lord yet again. We don't believe that Voldemort has found it yet. We hope to avoid him completely. Harry, you must retrieve it before he does.  
  
What is it? What must I retrieve? Harry was getting confused again.  
  
The Sword of course! Gryffindor had two swords. One, he carried around when he had to battle, but he made a second one. This one he cast spells on. Two spells, as a matter of fact. Harry listened intently. One was that when the Dark Lord or any person of Dark doings would use the Sword for evil, and use it to kill. The other, was to protect his heir. But it would only protect the heir if he was the one to defeat the Dark Lord. In both scenarios, you are the one to obtain the Sword. Harry, you are the chosen one to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry, again, was speechless. He never thought he would defeat the Dark Lord. Now, you don't have to accept this quest. Though the world may be doomed without you.  
  
Harry didn't have to think about this. I accept. He stood up when he said this, determination in his eyes. When do I start?  
  
Wendaria will give you the rest of the information. Thank-you Mr. Potter.   
  
Come on Harry, time to go. Wendy grabbed Harry's wrist and they orbed back to the classroom. Harry didn't feel sick this time. _I must be gettin used to it_, he thought.  
  
Wait, I thought you couldn't orb in Hogwarts, Harry was confused again.  
  
Nevermind that. We need to talk about the quest. Harry nodded. You do know that there is much danger in this? Harry nodded once more. I mean, Harry, you could die.  
  



	6. Quidditch!

Quidditch!  
  


Disclaimer- All Harry Potter things are JK Rowling's, and all things Charmed are, well... Charmed's!  
  
A/n- Ok I just have a few things to say to a few people:  
Lily- no he won't die  
Mad- of course! u shall be there.  
  
Harry gulped. I've been so close to death before. And if Voldemort isn't even going to be there, then how would I die?  
  
Harry, there's more to it than that... Wendy said, biting her lip.  
  
Is there something you aren't telling me?  
  
Yes! Harry, the Elders only think they know where the Sword is. They might not even be right. We definitely won't be able to orb there. I know that it's protected by a lot of powerful magic, but not bad magic. I'm not saying it's impossible, Harry. I'm just saying that you may not make it to the end. Wendy looked very concerned.  
  
You don't think I know that? Harry was getting angry. Did Wendy think that he couldn't do this? I'm just looking out for the safety of all my fellow students here, and my friends. I don't want Voldemort to get this. I will defeat him! Harry was almost yelling.  
  
Shh! Shh! I'm just, well, worried and... Wendy grabbed Harry and enveloped him in a giant bear hug. Oh, Harry! I just don't want you to die. I care for you so much, and, Harry, why are you pointing to your neck? Is your face turning purple or is it just me? OH! Wendy let go, to Harry's delight.  
  
Harry was panting. (more gasps) I can do this, Wendy. Don't hold me back, Harry said with determination.   
  
I won't. I promise. Wendy simply smiled at Harry, who smiled right back. Oh, shit! You're late for Potions. I'll give you a pass. Wendy wrote up a nice excuse about helping her with some of Wendy's magical items and that Professor Dumbledore had already approved. harry grabbed the note and was off.  
  
When Harry stepped into the Potions dungeon, all the students and Snape turned to look at him. So, Mr. Potter decided to join us, Snape snarled out.  
  
I have an excuse, Professor, Harry replied as he handed the slip of paper to Snape. Snape glanced at it and begin to laugh.   
  
Professor Halliwell! I'm sure your time was well spent. Professor Halliwell knows no more than the rest of those Dark Arts professors. I am the only true Dark Arts professor, but will Dumbledore hire me? NOOO! He keeps on hiring these psychotic maniacs... Oh you may take your seat now Mr. Potter. Hurry up!  
  
Now all the Gryffindors were staring at Snape, the Slytherins were staring at Potter, and Draco Malfoy was staring at his new girlfriend, Madylin. She was a transfer from this wizard school in the United States, and Harry and Ron ahd to admit– she was very attractive. Though, they did think it was quite disgusting how Malfoy and Madylin were all over each other constantly. It was very gross.  
  
There wasn't much time in Potions, so Harry didn't have much to do before everyone left. Now it was lunch time, and Harry was indeed hungry. Ron and Hermione wanted to know what happened to Harry when he was with Wendy, so they ate very quickly and found an empty classroom.   
  
Wow, I'm still in kind of a shock... Harry began.  
  
Tell us what happened, please! Hermione persisted. Ron looked at Harry eagerly.  
  
Harry let out a deep breath. Ok, here it goes. Harry began to tell them about the Elders council and his quest and the Sword. When he was finished, Ron the Hermione looked at him in awe.  
  
The heir of Gryffindor? Harry, this is really big, Ron was the first to speak.  
  
How dangerous is this journey, Harry? I think we should go with you, Hermione said.  
  
NO! You can't come with me. I must do this alone! Harry was getting angry. Why doesn't anyone think I can do this?  
  
No, it's not that Harry. We are just looking out for you, Hermione replied.  
  
Just at this moment, the door suddenly swung open, two people who were giggling stumbled in.  
  
Potter! Get out of here! It was Malfoy and Madylin. This is our snogging spot!  
  
Eww, go find another room, Malfoy, Ron's face was in disgust.  
  
So what are you gonna do about it? Madylin finally said something, her American accent standing out.  
  
No, Madsi, we can leave. Give Potter his space. Big celebrity's need all the time alone they can get! At this, Malfoy and Madylin began to laugh, and Harry and Ron were glaring. Madylin and Malfoy soon walked away, still laughing.  
  
Suddenly, blue lights swirled everywhere. I don't get it. It wasn't that funny, Wendy was saying. And thanks for telling Ron and Hermione about your quest for me, Hare Bear. It would have taken me decades!  
  
I know... Harry replied.  
  
Lunch is almost over, so you better get to your next class. I've got a bunch of Ravenclaw first years. This ought to be fun, Wendy said with a smirk.  
  
Come on guys, we have Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs.  
  


*****  
  


The next day, Harry woke up early. He had a strange dream, but all he could remember was a bright light and an explosion. He also remembered that he was lying on the ground, and he was covered in dirt. He couldn't remember much more, so he got up and dressed.   
  
As he meandered his way down to breakfast, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell confronted him. Katie called in a sing-song voice,it's almost time for Quidditch season to start.  
  
Angelina added, And we've decided that you are the new captain!  
  
Harry was shocked. Captain? What do the Weasley's have to say?  
  
They were arguing over themselves being captains, but three beats two. So when are we holding Quidditch tryouts? Alicia asked.  
  
Whoa! This is all so fast, Harry needed some time to think. Well, next week, I guess...  
Excellent. Alert all the Gryffindors then. Then as fast as they had appeared, they had vanished.  
  
Harry wandered the rest of the way down to the Great Hall and sat down next to Seamus.  
Ron and Hermione were across from him, and Ginny just sat down at his other side. Ok, I've just been appointed Captain of the Quidditch team and tryouts for Keeper are next week.  
  
Cool! You're Captain. I knew this would happen, Ron was smiling, and Hermione was too. Ginny seemed to be looking someplace else Isn't that cool, Ginny? Ron added.  
  
What? Oh, yeah. Very cool. Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged glances. Suddenly, George and Fred sprinted in the room, almost running into Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry! You were supposed to say that you would make me the captain! Fred yelled out.  
  
No he didn't! He said he'd make me captain! George yelled back.  
  
Hold it. I didn't say anything about that, Harry was getting agitated. Just then Wendy came by. Wendy tell Fred and George that they need to stop fighting.  
  
We aren't fighting! Fred hollered.  
  
Yes we are!  
  
No we aren't!  
  
Whoa whoa whoa! Wendy was Getting angry also. So I hear you're captain Harry!  
(everyone groans...)  


**********  
  


That next week, Harry had been out practicing with his new broom and Quidditch set. The Shry 2007 was quite a bit faster than the Firebolt, and, if at all possible, was much smoother on the turns. Today was the day for Quidditch tryouts, and Harry was ready. He and the rest of the team had gone over guidelines of what they were looking for.   
  
After a few minutes of setting up everything, Gryffindors began to arrive. Among some of them, Ron Weasley. Harry already knew how well Ron played, and was sure he would do well compared to the others. Harry recognized a few other faces only as younger years. Then, one more very familiar face cam around the corner. Ginny Weasley, broom in hand.  
Ron exclaimed. What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Trying out. I think that's the point of a _try_-_out._ Ginny said back.  
  
Ron was in shock. Harry had to go tell him to close his mouth before he looked stupid, which of course, was too late.  
  
Soon the tryouts had begun. Harry had everyone do a few laps around the field to get a feel for how they could fly. Then he had them doing some diving saves, catching and throwing exercises, and a few other drills. During these drills, the erst of the team was taking notes and recording what they saw and liked. When the tryouts were over, Harry called the team together.  
  
Ok, let me have a look at everyone's notes, Harry said. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie all handed over their clipboards with mostly the same comments. Harry looked at what Fred and George had, and just stared. You weren't supposed to write _these_ type of notes!  
  
Fred and George had written things like:  
Potter is hotter under the sun,  
His feet are not smelly, like a hot sticky bun  
and  
Isn't Alicia cute? Should I ask her out?  
Sure. Ha! Did you just see Ron run into the pole?   
Hahahahahahaha.  
  
You two are psychotic. Katie said.  
  
You two are insane. Angelina said  
  
You want to ask me out? Alicia said.  
  
Yeah, you wanna? Fred asked.  
  
She said back.  
  
Ok, if we're done with the romance! Thank-you. Finally, we need to decide on someone. Harry explained. Everyone had cast their votes, and Harry was ready to announce them. He called everyone over to the center of the field. I would lik eto start by thanking all of you who came, and this was a tough decision to make. I needed the help of all my team members (coughs from Fed and George), help from THREE team members to come to our decision. The new Gryffindor Keeper is................Ginny Weasley! Ron's mouth dropped again, and Ginny looked smug.  
Harry whispered. you're doing it again. Ron began to drool.   
  
Ginny? Weasley? I've been beat by...my...my.....MY SISTER! Ron cried.  
  
Ron, chill out. It's just Ginny.  
  
  
  
George and Fred came by. Awww. Ickle-Ronnikins lost to his wittle bitty sister, Fred joked.  
  
  


*****  
***  
*  
  


The next day, Harry was just leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts, when Wendy handed him an envelope.  
  
Harry, it's from Dumbledore, she whispered. Harry nodded, and opened it slowly. It read:  
Harry–  
  
You must come to my office this evening. There is something we need to address. The password is Shuckles.' Wear your invisibility cloak!  
  
~Albus Dumbledore  
  
I think I know what he wants to talk about Harry... Wendy said with worry.  
  
Please review! I hope you liked how this chapter was longer. ok... Until the next chapter!  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Where's Ron?

Chapter 7  


Harry Potter things are JK Rowling's and whitelighters are Charmed's.  
  
A/n  
*I decided that i made Fred and George kind of mean last chapter and i felt bad, so i made them nicer this chapter. ENJOY!*  
  
  
Harry was quiet all through dinner. He felt he needed to think for a long time, and he did most of his homework in the Common Room alone. He waited until nobody else was in there, which was around 11:00. He glanced around the room, making sure there was no one else watching. Then, he threw on his invisibility cloak and crept to the door. He wandered the halls in the dark. _So far no encounters with anyone... good, _Harry thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Harry jumped up about a meter in the air. Someone knew he was there, but who? Harry turned around and saw Wendy, with a mischievous smile forming on her face.  
  
How can you see me? Harry exclaimed, trying to be quiet.  
  
Wouldn't you like to know? Harry gave her a dirty look. Ok, ok. It's another whitelighter thing. I can see invisible things. (*A/n I just made that up...*)  
  
Cool. So, is there anyone else here?  
  
Nope. Unless you want gruesome details... Harry gave her another dirty look. I'm kidding!  
  
Harry was just laughing at Wendy cracking some corny jokes when they heard something up ahead of them. Wendy crawled down and under the cloak so they could get a better look.  
  
Please hurry! I don't want anyone to see us, It was Snape!   
  
Harry couldn't see who he was talking to. He tried to get Wendy's attention, but she was shuddering, and had her eyes closed shut. Harry turned back to look at Snape. He had an angry expression on his face, and his eyes were growing greedy. All of a sudden, a large bag appeared in front of him.  
  
It's about time, Snape mumbled through his teeth. That will be all. Go! Out! Harry could hear something heavy stalking away. Snape was still there. He held the bag out in front of him, his whole greedy face growing greedier, if possible. He dumped the bag's contents out into his hand. There was a small brown piece of paper and Snape's eyes were wandering about it. He quickly folded it and shoved it into his pocket. He ran towards the dungeons in a big hurry.  
  
Harry glanced over at Wendy, who's eyes were still shut. Harry whispered. Wendy they're gone. Wendy slowly opened her eyes, but continued to tremble. Who was he talking to?  
  
You mean WHAT was he talking to, She replied. Come on we have to go.  
  
Harry and Wendy walked along they're way to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the gargoyle, Harry told it Shuckles' and walked up the stairs as it hopped to the side.  
  
He knocked on the door. Come in, Mr. Potter.  
  
Harry opened the door, and pulled off the cloak. Hello Professor. Uh, how did you know it was me?  
  
Well, I was expecting you. One can never be sure of these things, though. He winked at Harry.  
  
So, what did we need to talk about? Harry asked.  
  
Well, I assumed that you didn't know _all_ of the information for your mission?  
  
Harry looked over at Wendy. I _was_ going to tell him eventually..... Wendy looked embarrassed.  
  
What don't I know yet?  
  
Wendy the Elders specifically asked you to tell him the rest of it! Dumbledore began to get angry.  
  
I was just protecting him from what might happen! Wendy shouted back.  
  
He has a right to know, Dumbledore said simply.  
  
I have the right to know what? Harry was growing impatient. Dumbledore and Wendy looked at each other.  
  
It's about the Sword, Dumbledore told Harry. We have reason to believe there another person after it.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide.   
  
No. And that's just it– we don't know who it is, but we know that the person is in Hogwarts, Dumbledore said, worried.  
  
You mean, a student? Harry asked.  
  
_Or_ a teacher, Wendy said.  
  
Harry sat and looked at the floor. He was confused. _Who else would want that Sword, let alone know about it?_ he thought. Then the thought finally crossed him: Snape. It was the only logical explanation. This time it wasn't the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and no other teacher was that weird, with the exception of Professor Trelawny. But she was loopy, not evil. Harry looked at Wendy, and he could tell that she was thinking the same thing. He glanced back over at Dumbledore who was also pondering this subject.  
  
Well, with that, I think you must be off to bed now. If I ever get more information, then we will inform you immediately.  
  
Thank-you, Professor, Harry replied. He threw the invisibility cloak around him and Wendy, and they proceeded out the door and down the stairs. Harry began to think about how he could prove that Snap was the one who wanted the Sword. The two reached the Fat Lady, and Harry said the password: Lobalug. Harry mouthed bye to Wendy and he went into his bed, and slept until morning.  
  


************  
  


Harry! Harry, wake up! You're going to be late! Ron shouted.  
  
Harry's eyes shot open. I have a Quidditch game today! Shit! Harry stumbled out of bed, and threw his robes on and ran downstairs for a quick breakfast. Most of the team was making their way out to the field. Harry shouted as he shoved a piece of toast into his mouth. Everyone turned around, a look of relief wiping across their faces.   
  
Where have you been? Alicia exclaimed.  
  
Sorry, sorry, I was sleeping, Harry apologized.  
  
Come on, give him a break. This is his first game of the season, and as captain, said Fred, before he and George threw up their hands in salute to him.  
  
Well, come then, let's go! Ginny shouted. The team all made their way to the locker room, where each member grabbed their brooms, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George all sporting new styles of brooms. They all stepped out onto the field, for there was no time for a speech. Harry knew that his team knew what they were doing. Today they were playing Ravenclaw, and they had gone over chaser plays to get passed them. Fred and George practiced beating each other's heads off, and Ginny blocked Alicia's, Katie's, and Angelina's shots.  
  
And here is GRYFFINDOR! Lee Jordan had suddenly shouted. ...and Ravenclaw.  
Roars went up from the audience, and Harry sighed to himself. FInally, a Quidditch game! He hadn't played in one since his third year. Madame Hooch will be the referee for this game.  
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and no sooner all of the players were up flying around in the air. Harry gazed all around for a trace of a golden glint to catch his eye. He started to watch the Chasers–they were doing their plays perfectly–and then– GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Good one, Katie, Lee went on with the commentary, Professor McGonagall closely yelling behind him.  
  
Harry kept watching around the air for any sign of the Snitch, when he spotted something strange in the audience: Ron wasn't there. Where was he if he wasn't at the game? It was Ron who woke Harry up this morning, but he was no where to be seen. Just then, Harry saw a little golden streak fly by his head, and off he went.   
  
There goes Gryffindor's Harry Potter after the Snitch, closely followed by Cho Chang of Ravenclaw. And she is FINE!  
  
Mr. Jordan!   
  
Sorry, Professor... Go Harry!  
  
Harry raced for the Snitch, and he didn't worry about Cho– her broom was much slower than the Shry 2007. Suddenly, the Snitch jerked to the right, and Harry quickly and smoothly managed the turn. He was edging closer and closer, and he extended his arm the grab the Snitch in his fingers. He had only inches to go when– WHAM! Harry was kicked almost off his broom by a bludger! He gripped the broom tightly, and pulled himself up.   
  
Sorry, about that Harry. I couldn't stop that one, George said.  
  
It's ok, George, I can get the Snitch again later, Harry replied. He wasn't really mad, he was just really happy to be back out on the field in a game. He wasn't concerned about Cho getting the Snitch either. Harry was over his little crush on her, and he wanted to leave her broom in his broom's dust, so to speak.  
  
Harry flew up a little higher. He glanced over at the scoreboard. It read: GRYFFINDOR 50: RAVENCLAW 10. He couldn't help but notice that the W' in Ravenclaw seemed rather... what was the word? Golden. The Snitch! But, Cho had already seen and was halfway there. Harry sped towards the scoreboard, and he was making a fast gain on Cho. He quickly passed her and reached out to grab the Snitch.  
  
HE HAS IT! HE HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 200-10. In you face, RAVENCLAW!  
  
Mr. Jordan! Please keep these things to yourself! Lee rolled his eyes at McGonagall, who then whistled very loudly. Nicely done, Harry! she shouted.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was being surrounded by other Gryffindors of all ages, Ron NOT among them. When he finally found Hermione and Wendy, he exploded with questions.  
  
Where's Ron? Why isn't he here? He was with me in the Great Hall, right? Or did I go to fast for him?  
  
Calm down Harry, Wendy said. He never showed up. Harry's face turned to fear.   
  
Then something bad had to of happened....  
  
Harry, why would you assume something like that? Maybe he just wasn't feeling well, or something? Hermione tried.  
  
No, no. Come on. We have to find Ron. Harry ran up to the castle, with Wendy and Hermione closely behind him. Harry heard something coming from the Great Hall.   
  
Ron! What are you doing? Harry shouted. Ron was watching someone, but who was it? Harry ran up to Ron and saw. Madylin? What are you doing? She had Ron tied up in a chair, and she had her wand pointed at him.  
  
Hold up, Little Miss America, Wendy ran in, huffing and puffing. Madylin lifted her wand and pointed it at Wendy and Harry.  
  
She looked deep in to Harry's eyes, and he was entranced. She said in a deep hypnotizing voice, I want some information...  
  
Doo Doo DOO!  
So, that was a cliffhanger wasn't it? Ok, I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter. I hope you liked this one! Please review!  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


	8. Snape's Secret

Chapter 8  


  
  
Disclaimer: Everything except Wendy and Madylin are JK Rowling's, oh and i used this line form Moulin Rouge the movie... so see if you can spot it (it's quite obvious if you've seen the movie)  
  
A/n:   
~I owe a TREMENDOUS thanks to Madeleine. MUCHAS GRACIAS MAD!!  
~Did you like the cliffhanger? Ok, ok here's a quick recap.  
  
Ron! What are you doing? Harry shouted. Ron was watching someone, but who was it? Harry ran up to Ron and saw. Madylin? What are you doing? She had Ron tied up in a chair, and she had her wand pointed at him.  
  
Hold up, Little Miss America, Wendy ran in, huffing and puffing. Madylin lifted her wand and pointed it at Wendy and Harry.  
  
She looked deep in to Harry's eyes, and he was entranced. She said in a deep hypnotizing voice, I want some information...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Harry looked skeptical. What kind of information would she want? "Go on..."  
  
"Harry!" Wendy screamed. "We don't have much information yet." She gave Harry a big wink and one of those looks when one can tell they are being sarcastic.  
  
Harry ignored her. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Madylin glanced around the room nervously. "I need to know who the heir of Gryffindor is."  
  
Harry and Wendy looked at each other. "Or your friend here won't make it to his next class."  
  
Harry slowly walked up to Ron and looked him in the face. He was unconscious. "What if we don't know who it is?"  
  
A smug smile grew on Madylin's face. "Then I'll get to enjoy watching you die." She raised her wand again. "Ready?"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Wendy shouted. Madylin flew across the Great Hall, her wand landing far across the other side. Dumbledore came running into the room.  
  
"Wendy: orb Ron and Harry out of here. I'll take care of Madylin," Dumbledore said. Dumbledore ran over to Madylin as Professor McGonagall ran into the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry, come on," Wendy said. Harry jogged over to Wendy and she grabbed his hand. She put her other hand on Ron's shoulder. Suddenly, white lights surrounded them and Harry's felt a little sick to his stomach. Soon, they were in the same white room that Harry had been in before. Wendy held out her hand over Ron, and white light emerged from it. Suddenly, Ron's head perked up.  
  
"Wow, Wendy that was amazing," Harry said.  
  
"No, don't talk about that now, Harry," Wendy said.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked. "I was walking to your Quidditch game, Harry, and then, I was grabbed form behind!"  
"Who grabbed you?" Harry asked. "Was it Madylin?"  
  
"No, it was–"  
  
"Snape?" Wendy added.  
  
"No. It wasn't anyone at Hogwarts. Guys, I think it was Peter Petigrew."  
  
Harry and Wendy stood in awe. Many moments of silence went on. Harry was finally the first to speak. "Then, what is Snape up to?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron was confused. Wendy and Harry went on to tell him about their recent late night encounter.   
  
"By the way, Wendy," Harry started, "what was that thing that you saw?"  
  
"Well, I saw this old dead rotting person, but I don't know if Snape saw it in that same light. So I did some research and I have come to believe that I have absolutely no idea what it was."  
  
"Great. That helps a lot. You can see invisible things, but what good is it if you don't know what they are!?!" Harry exclaimed. "And dead people scare you that much?"  
  
"Well he was really gross!" Harry and Ron looked at her in disbelief. "He gave me this creepy vibe of guilt, I can't really explain it. It was almost as if he was making me feel responsible for him dying or something."  
  
"Ok, but we still don't know what Snape's up to," Ron said.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find out..." Wendy began to smile evilly, and then she started to laugh evilly too, so Harry and Ron had to try to get her to shutup.  
  
After about a half hour of Wendy screaming 'I am the evil maharaja!' at the top of her lungs every 30 seconds, Wendy hollered, "Whoa, hold on, I'm being called to Hogwarts. Let's go!"   
  
Harry and Ron jumped up and grabbed her hand. White lights swirled all around them, and Ron was ready to barf. They soon landed in Dumbledore's office. He was pacing back and forth.  
  
"What's up?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Madylin wasn't an exchange student from the United States," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Then..."  
  
"She was sent by Voldemort."  
  
Everyone stood in silence. Harry didn't know what to say, Ron looked disappointed, and Wendy was shocked.  
  
  
"Wow, I knew I didn't like her, but, wow," Wendy said.  
  
"What did you do after we left?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Well, Professor McGonagall came in just as you were leaving, and I had grabbed her wand before she got up. Minerva bound her legs and took her to the Ministry. Minorca shortly contacted me, and told me about Madylin. She is a very dangerous creature."  
  
"What is she, exactly?" Ron asked.  
  
"She is not human, and she is not a witch. I am not quite sure, but she held great power."  
  


******  
  


Harry and Ron returned to the Common Room, but first snuck into the kitchen for some snacks. They had missed lunch, and were therefore extremely hungry. Hermione greeted them.  
  
"Harry! What were you thinking?" She shouted.  
  
"Well, where did you disappear off to when I was saving Ron?" Harry replied.  
  
"To Dumbledore!" Hermione said as if it were obvious.  
  
"Oh," Ron simply said.  
  
Wendy entered the Common Room and said, "I think I've got a plan for Snape..."  
  
"What plan?" Hermione asked. Everyone began at once to talk about Harry and Wendy's encounter with Snape and his mysterious creature.  
  
"Wait, wait just a minute." Hermione looked at Wendy. "You were afraid of a dead guy?"  
  
"He was creepy!" Hermione continued to stare. "What? you would have been scared too!"  
  
"Well you said something about this plan of yours a few hours ago?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, well, it involves two twitchy nuns, some lemons, and the mask from Hannibal."  
  
"Ok, ok, we don't want to hear the rest," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"That's why I always have a plan B!"  
  
"And it is...?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't have one yet, but I'm going to get one. And it's going to be good."  
  
Harry had an idea. "Why don't you, um, well, get "close to him" and see if he tells you anything."  
Everyone looked at Harry as if he lost his mind. "Or not..."  
  
"Ooh! I got one," Hermione began. "Why don't you put veritaserum in his drink at dinner and then talk to him later?"  
  
"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron shouted. (*now where have we heard _that_ before???*)  
  
"And I can ask him before dinner if he can tell me anything about, let's say, what he suggests I should teach my first years or something ––" Wendy was interrupted.  
  
"Before dinner?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, no. I ask him before dinner, but all too quickly. He has no time to answer because Dumbledore is about to begin. I say, 'Just talk to me later,' and we eat, he drinks the veritaserum, and battabing battaboom! We have our solution."  
  
"I don't know, it sounds kinda risky," Harry said.  
  
"How so?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Do you really think Snape's gonna fall for this teaching the first years thing?"  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"I must be the only person with no faith in Snape."  
  
"Nope!" Harry turned around and saw that Fred and George had just entered the Common Room. "We haven't had any faith in Snape since we told him that Madame Pomfrey had a thing for him."  
  


******  
****  
*  


Wendy was going to put her plan into action at the Halloween feast, so that no one might notice that Wendy was trying to take Snape away to discuss his evil doings. But the first thing that was happening that day was the most important Quidditch game of this year: Gryffindor vs. Slithering. Both teams were undefeated, but Slithering lacked something that Gryffindor had. Gryffindor had a talented seeker complete with the fastest broom yet.   
  
...breakfast that morning...  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry shouted. "What have you brought me? Oh, it's a letter from Oliver Wood."  
  
"Read it," Ron said with his mouth full of biscuit.  
  
" Dear Harry,  
Congratulations on making Quidditch Captain, I knew you had it in you! I hear that you have picked Ginny Weasley to fill my shoes, and I also hear that she's really good. I want to see you all play in the Slithering match so I will come on Halloween, and stay for the feast. I can introduce you to my girlfriend, Brittany. You may not remember her. She was my year but in Ravenclaw.  
Talk to you soon,  
_Oliver."  
_George leaned in. "Did I hear you say that Wood is coming back for the match?" Harry nodded. "Wicked!"  
  
"What, George?" Fred asked.  
  
"Wood's coming to the Slithering game!"  
  
"That is wicked. Hey Alicia..." Fred ran off.  
  
Hermione suddenly sat down across from Harry, carrying a pile of heavy books.  
  
"Hermione," Ron asked, "what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm the one whose trying to conjure up this veritaserum," Hermione said, exhausted.  
  
"Have you been up all night?"  
  
"Yes. Some of this stuff is really tricky, so Wendy's going to get some stuff from Snape's office."  
  
"How?" Harry asked.  
  
"When he's teaching she'll orb into his office, take the stuff, and orb out. She says that she wants us to distract him in class so she can do it." Hermione continued. "Now, you better be off to your quidditch game."  
  
Harry shoved a last bit of toast into his mouth and said, "Wa hu be her oon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Wood should be here soon."  
  
Harry walked out to the Quidditch locker room to get changed. He grabbed the Shry 2007, and made his way to they rest of the team. Harry had a little speech prepared.  
  
"Ok, um. I don't have much to say, except that we are going to kick their butts!" The team went up in roars, all screaming and yelling together. Suddenly someone appeared around the corner.  
  
"Well, Harry. Your speeches seem more motivational than mine..."  
  
"Wood!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"You guys need to get out on the field. You can all talk to me later."  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes and laters and moved out onto the field.   
  
Professor Sprout was the referee for the game today, so Harry and the rest of the team felt that the game would be called very fairly. Everyone got into position, and Professor Sprout released the Quarrel.  
  
"Gryffindor takes control immediately!" Lee Jordan began his commentary. Katie Bell glided through the air, dodging Slytherins left and right. She passed the Quarrel to her right over to Angelina. Angelina shot, and, "SCORE! 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"  
Harry began to lap around the field at an easy pace. He was just scanning the field for a tiny glint of gold. He saw Malfoy staring at him, and he decided to stare back. Malfoy started to "evil eye" him, and Harry just laughed. _Wow, he really sucks at that_, Harry thought to himself.  
  
Soon, the Chasers and the Keepers were at a mad rampage of scoring and saving. Within the next ten minutes, the score was 70-80, Slithering. Just then Harry got bored. _I never did get to try out that Wronski Feint, did I?_ Harry thought, smiling evilly. Suddenly Harry sprang forward into action, and began to speed up. Malfoy followed him, just as Harry had hoped. Harry slowed down slightly so that Malfoy would be right next to him. Harry made a sudden dive for the ground and Malfoy followed.   
  
"They must have seen the Snitch," Lee Jordan said.  
  
At the last second, just before Harry was about to hit the ground, he jerked his broom away.   
  
SMACK! Malfoy went slamming into the ground. Roars of laughter went up around the fields from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students. Harry turned around to see what had happened to Malfoy, and he was messed in a tangle with his broom. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"WAY TO GO, HARRY!" Lee shouted. "HAHAHAHA! Do it again! Do it again!"  
  
"Mr. Jordan!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "We do not tolerate this kind of behavior!"Harry looked up towards the scoreboard. Slithering still had the lead, 70-80. He glanced over at Ginny, and saw the Snitch lingering around the left goal post. Harry zoomed towards the tiny golden ball. The Snitch began to do loop-de-loops through each goal post, and Harry followed. He reached out his hand and––  
  
"HE'S GOT IT! HARRY'S GOT IT! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 220-80, GRYFFINDOR IS THE CHAMPION!" Lee shouted with joy.  
  
Harry landed and was surrounded by all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that he knew and didn't know. Gryffindor had won, and now Harry had to take his mind to other things (cough cough Snape)  


*****************************************************  


Later in the Common Room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Wendy, Oliver, and his girlfriend sat talking. Oliver's girlfriend was named Brittany. She had chocolate brown hair, and sparkly blue eyes. Her smile was radiant and she and Oliver made the perfect couple.  
  
"So what have you guys been up to lately?" Harry asked.  
  
Oliver and Brittany looked at each other. "Well, Brittany has started her job at the Ministry, and I have been busy there too. We both work for the same department–– the Department of International Alliances."  
  
Hermione was intrigued. "Wow, what sort of stuff do you do?"  
  
"We organize all sorts of meetings and conferences with other Ministries," Brittany said. Her voice was sugary. "We also are kind of like the American Muggle CIA. We have a magical crime lab for the Aurors."  
  
"So, do you work with another Ministry for, like, searching for Voldemort?" Harry asked. Everyone shuddered at you-know-who's name.  
  
"Yes. That's it exactly. We can use some magical tracking devises for finding him. The trouble is, they never work, so, Oliver's job is trying to make a better one."  
  
Conversation went on like this for several hours, until Harry and everyone else had one class before dinner. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all headed for the dungeon for Potions, and were discussing the plans in whispers. When they got to the classroom, the seated themselves as they had planned: Harry and Hermione in the front of the room, and Ron next to Neville, with Draco Malfoy directly behind them.  
  
"Sit down everyone! Hurry! I want this class started..." Snape growled. "And I expect that everyone will behave because this is Halloween, and you never know what to expect." (evil grin)  
  
Today they were making special plant fertilizer for Professor Sprout to help grow the Gaminous plant. The potion was semi-harmful to the skin if in contact too long, which didn't give them much time. The plan was just this: Ron was going to 'winguardium leviosa' the pot of potion onto Neville, causing Snape to have to rush him to the Hospital Wing, and possibly blame Malfoy for spilling it. (Hey, they could dream...) Harry was in the front so that no one could blame him unless they saw him. But, they of course wouldn't see him because he didn't do it.  
  
Ron whispered,"Winguardium leviosa." The pot rose and spilled all over Neville.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom! Please come on now I have to take you to the Hospital Wing..." Snape said that, and then mumbled something about irresponsible Gryffindors.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other and winked. So, Harry," began Malfoy," working with your girlfriend?"  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend. Oh, and by the way, what happened to yours?" Harry replied.  
  
Malfoy grew smug. "Oh, she's still around. You'll see, you'll see."  
  
Harry didn't know what he meant by that. He turned back to his potion, and he and Hermione talked about how well the plan was going. When Snape returned, they were   
sure that Wendy was long gone.  
  
"Ok, class dismissed!" Snape shouted.  
  
*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat down in the Great Hall. It was decorated with tons of candles, and pumpkins, and other festive things. They all looked up at Wendy, who gave them the thumbs up sign.  
  
They all relaxed slightly, and Dumbledore Stood up, gave his little speech, and began the feast. People began leaving, but the three stayed behind. They saw Wendy and Snape rise to go talk somewhere, and they got up and followed.   
  
Wendy and Snape entered an empty classroom, and everyone sat down. "So, Severus," Wendy started, "Can you remember a few nights ago when you were in the halls with a dead person?"  
  
"Yes," Snape replied.  
  
"Who was that person?"  
  
Snape snarled. "He is my brother. My half brother." (Everyone gasps) "My mother remarried after my father died, but she remarried a muggle. And they had a son. A muggle son. My stepfather hated magic, and he hated me. My mother was willing to give it up, of course, but I was still at Hogwarts."  
  
Everyone listened intently as Snape told his story. Harry was amazed that he had a family. _No one loved him, that explains enough_, Harry thought. Snape continued, "One day, when he wasn't feeling well, mother told me to take him for a walk to get some fresh air. I took him to the train tracks, because I knew he hated trains. We were walking on the tracks, and his foot got stuck. I couldn't pull him out, and then we heard it: the train whistle. There was nothing I could do. He kept yelling at me to help him, but I couldn't. The train was getting closer and closer, and then, he died."  
  
Wendy's mouth hung open. "Th-th-then what is he doing at Hogwarts?"  
  
"He haunts me. He wants me to pay for what happened."  
  
"Then why was he giving you a piece of paper?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"That paper was an impostor! It has no importance whatsoever."  
  
"An impostor of what?" Wendy added. Snape's face started to change. "The potion's wearing off. Hide everyone!" Harry and the others hid under the tables  
  
"What am I doing here? Oh. Professor Halliwell, you wanted to talk to me about your first years."  
  
  
Wow that was long! My fingers...are...tired...of...typing... Ok, so tell me what you think- **please review**!!!  
~Mad- thanks again- you helped me SO much (and you'll be back later)  
  



	9. The Return Of Two Favorites and the Secr

CHAPTER 9:  
The Return of Two Favorites and the Secret Love Affair Between a Marauder and a Whitelighter  
  


Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Harry Potter and all his little friends (they all belong to JK Rowling), but I do own Wendy, Madylin, and Brittany. I do. Really. Oh, but whitelighters I don't own. Nope. Just my character who happens to be one.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long. (I needed that bio book threat again...) I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I know, its a long chapter name. I love it.  
  
I'm going to start this chapter about 2 months later at Christmas. (Not much happens between Halloween and Christmas there right now.)  


***  


  
Harry plopped down into a chair in the Common Room. Finally! Holidays. I've been waiting.  
  
There's been so much homework this year! Ron said.  
  
Hermione looked confused. Really? I haven't noticed...  
  
Wendy entered into the Common Room, with a huge smile on her face. Harry, I have your present! she said on a singsong voice.  
  
Should we be scared? Ron asked, worried.  
  
Not at all! I think you all will be quite pleased. A grin slid onto her face. But it's coming just a _little_ before Christmas.  
  
Harry's eyes were wide. Uh, how soon?  
  
Wendy looked at her watch.   
  
The Common Room door opened, and out came a man and a dog.  
  
LUPIN! SNUFFLES! Harry, Hermione, and Ron all shouted.  
  
Sirius (in dog form) came up to Harry, wagged his tail violently, and started barking.  
  
I'm glad to see you too, Harry added.  
  
Come on, let's all go to breakfast, Wendy suggested.  
  


*****  


  
All of them sat at the Gryffindor table, much to the dismay of a certain Potions professor. They were all eating pancakes.  
  
Ginny yelled. I'm just telling you that–  
  
Ginny! Can't this wait? I'm eating pancakes.  
  
Ron, this is important.  
  
Nothing is more important than pancakes!  
  
Ginny sat down next to Ron, grabbed a fork, and ate a large amount of his pancakes in one gulp. There you are finished. Ron's mouth dropped.  
  
She, she, she ate my pancakes. _My_ _pancakes_.  
  
Yes. Mum wants me home for Christmas so I'm not going to be here.  
  
How is that more important than pancakes? He looked around the table. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
I don't see it either, Lupin said.  
  
Because if I didn't tell you, then Fred and George would have made up a big extravagant story to scare you. Remember a couple summers ago when–  
  
Yeah Ginny, I remember.   
  
Oh, I think we should all hear this one, Harry said.  
  
No, no. We really shouldn't, Ron looked worried. Well, it's nothing, really. Quite stupid. Come on, Ginny, let's go get you packed. Ron grabbed his sister's arm and pulled away, running.  
  
Wonder what that was all about, Wendy pondered. Fred and George joined the rest of the group and the Gryffindor table and sat down. Hey guys. What did you tell Ron about Ginny disappearing a while ago?  
  
They looked at each other and laughed. At the time he was terrified of spiders, George said.  
  
And he still is, Fred added.  
  
Yes, well, anyway.... Mum was taking Ginny to Diagon Alley to buy her some school things, and Ron was supposed to go too.  
  
But Mum forgot that she was going to take him.  
  
So we told him that the last time we saw her and Ginny was when they were talking to that giant spider in Ron's closet.  
  
And that the spider must have eaten them.  
  
He went into Percy's room and stayed there for until Mum came back. We got in trouble.  
  
He's had nightmares ever since, though. And he slept in Percy's room for two weeks, Fred finished up.  
  
For the next hour or so they spent talking about stuff they were terrified of, like darklighters (but only sorta kinda not really), snakes, and one-eyed fish (don't ask).  
  
Come on, Remus. Bring Snuffles and we'll get you all settled at my place, Wendy finally said after not wanting to discuss her fear of one-eyed fish.  
  
You have a place? Harry asked.  
  
Where do you think I sleep?  
  
Good point. Then where is it? Wendy looked hesitant.  
  
Go ahead and tell him. He's going to want to come and see Snuffles now and again, Lupin said.  
  
Ok, then. I'll show you.  
  
Wendy was going along the same hallways that you would take to go the the Gryffindor Common Room. When they were about to the Fat Lady, which was more forward and on the left, Wendy turned to the right to a painting of an old shepherd in a wide field.   
  
He said, Why, hello Wendy! Brought visitors, have you?  
  
Yep. Oh, um..... Lumos? Is that the password?  
  
Sure is! The door swung open, and Harry observed a small kitchen, a large round living room with some couches, paintings, two chairs, a fireplace, and three other doors, probably leading to bedrooms and bathrooms.  
  
Wow. You do have a place, Harry said in awe of the size of the living room. He heard a noise behind him.  
  
Sirius cracked his neck. Ahhh, good to be back home. I missed being human. So good to see you, Harry!  
  
Good to see you too! Harry and Sirius hugged. You're probably tired. I'll see you in the morning, then?  
  
Of course.  
  
Come on, Harry. I walk you back to you dormitory, Remus said.  
  
Harry said good-bye to Sirius and Wendy and walked out to the hallway.  
  
Are you going to help teach with Wendy for a while? Harry asked.  
  
Most likely. Snuffles is going to help teach, too. Harry gave Remus a quizzical look. I mean, he's just going to be in the room with us. As a dog, of course. Maybe even our own personal guinea pig...  
  
Harry thought about all the things that Wendy could possibly so to him. Should I be worried?  
  
They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry said the password. Harry said his good-bye and headed up to his room. Remus started back to Wendy's place.  
  
He said and walked into the living room. He stopped quickly as he saw Wendy and Sirius engaged in a major snog session on one of the couches. In disgust, Remus couldn't speak or move. _Why would anyone want to make out with him, of all people_, Remus thought to himself. Finally, when he realized they weren't going to stop, he said,   
  
Wendy looked up and blushed. Sirius, confused when Wendy stopped, looked up also.  
  
So that's what happens whenever I leave the room, Remus chuckled. Might I suggest a bedroom, next time I go somewhere?  
  
was all Sirius could say. Uh..... night, Wendy, he quickly remembered what time it was, and kissed her quickly on her head.  
  
she replied back and ran into her room, slamming the door.  
  
Remus and Sirius moved into the guest room, each taking their own bed. Remus sat down and looked at Sirius smugly.  
  
Sirius noticed.   
  
Is there something you want to tell me? Remus resembled a gossiping schoolgirl.  
  
What's to tell?  
  
You. Wendy. Making out.  
  
Oh. That, Sirius really didn't want to open up. You know how I never really had a girlfriend in Hogwarts?  
  
Remus was still confused.   
  
I was kinda with, well, Wendy and I were, um, we were –   
  
You and Wendy were together!?!   
  
Yeah. I know, we kept it secret. Wendy's not really supposed to be in love with –   
  
In love! You guys are in love! This is so cool.  
  
Shh! Yes, we love each other. But Wendy and I can't be together. Whitelighters aren't allowed to be with wizards, and there's no way I could be with anyone, being the crazed psychotic murderer' that I am.  
  
Well, you really aren't a criminal, and who cares about the Elders rules. Sirius sighed. I am going to make sure that you and Wendy can have a future together. I promise.  
  
How the hell are you going to do that? Sirius asked.  
  
No idea. But I will. Sirius gave Remus one of those guy pat-on-the-back hugs. Does anyone else know about you and her?  
  
Sirius was a bit hesitant. Dumbledore. He walked in on us one afternoon in seventh year.  
  
Remus couldn't contain his laughter. Suddenly, the door burst open.  
  
Wendy shouted as she ran in wearing pajama pants with wizards and dragons on them, and a matching t-shirt. She jumped in the air and tackled Sirius off his bed. Ha! I win!  
  
What were we playing? Sirius asked from the floor, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
I don't know, but I win. Wendy helped pull Sirius off the floor, and then sat on the foot of his bed. Sirius climbed back on and sat next to her.  
  
Remus continued, how long have you guys been together?  
  
Since sixth year. Remember when he was in the hospital wing after that Quidditch game, and you all still thought I was a student? Remus nodded his head. Well, Dumbledore and James were the only ones who knew I was a whitelighter, and I had a little crush on Sirius. So, I went to go see him late one night while he was sleeping, and I healed him and told him I was a whitelighter. The few days later he was back in classes. He came up to me and told me that he saw white lights around me and that I looked like and angel. He said my secret was safe.  
  
And I still think she looks like an angel, Sirius hugged her.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. _Young love_, he thought to himself.   
  
And then we started telling each other our secrets, and the next thing we know, were making out all the time, Wendy finished up.  
  
And that's how we came to be. Sirius added.  
  


***********************  
  


The next morning, Harry slept in late. He kept having strange dreams all night. He would see his father, then he would turn to look to another way, turn back, and he would be gone. Harry would walk along a narrow dirt path, and he could see dark mountains ahead of him. Suddenly, the whole landscape around him would turn dark and a huge figure in a black cloak would stand before him. The figure would reach its hands up to his cloak, about to remove the hood, when Harry would wake up.  
  
he must have had this dream four times last night. He opened his eyes and stared for a moment straight in front of him, trying to figure out the meaning.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. I know, maybe I overdid it with the Sirius/Wendy stuff. There won't be that much about them in the future, unless you want it (Other than Remus' promise.)   
REVIEW PLEASE! I love reviews. I can't get enough of them. Maybe even review twice. It's fun, really. I know you want to...  
Until Chapter 10,  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  
  
  


  



	10. Boogers!

Chapter 10: Boogers!  


A/N: Ok. I've been on this mad writing rage. Well, mostly brainstorming, but I've been all excited about it. Oh, and for anyone who reads Alias fics check mine out. I couldn't think of a good chapter name, so it's been named boogers, compliments of Lily Smith.  
  
Disclaimer: We all know it isn't mine. It's JK Rowling's. Wendy is mine. Yeah, she's the crazy one.  
  
  
Harry lay in bed for a few moments, but realized he needed to talk to someone. Quietly, he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and swung it around his shoulders. He made his way down into the Common Room, and out the door. Slowly, he crept to the painting in front of Wendy's place.   
  
he whispered. The painting opened, and Harry walked in and removed his cloak. He found himself choosing between two doors: one being Wendy's, and the other being Sirius and Remus's. He decided he'd first try the one on the right.   
  
He was lucky. He found Wendy's room, the one he wanted. he whispered   
loudly.  
  
No, don't hurt the duck... she turned over and put her head under the covers.  
  
Wendy wake up, it's me, Harry, he tried again. Wendy reluctantly pulled the covers off her head.  
  
Harry, it's like four in the morning, Wendy pleaded. She stretched her arms in the air and gave a refreshing yawn. What is it?  
  
Harry let out a heavy sigh and sat on Wendy's bed. I keep having dreams about the quest. And I think I see Voldemort there. He went on to describe the dream to her, and she listened intently. Do you think we need to visit the Elders again? he asked when he was finished.  
  
Wendy tilted her head to the side. Maybe. You could probably talk to Dumbledore too. He might be a help, she suggested.  
  
Harry smiled. You just hate seeing the Elders! Wendy grinned at him and hit him gently with her pillow.  
  
So, what? They have stupid rules! She got serious again for a moment. We really are going to have to talk to the Elders again soon, so we can get a move on with this quest.  
  
Do you think we can go today, I mean later?  
  
Well, Sirius and I are going to buy some Muggle electronic stuff, because he's going to be bored just being a dog. But after that, we'll go.  
  
Thanks, Wendy. He meant it.  
  
*************************** Later that day...  
Ron, hurry up, you are so slow! Harry shouted back at Ron. Come on.  
  
Where are we going? Ron trudged along slowly.   
Wendy's place. Here... Lumos, Harry said to the shepherd in the painting.  
  
How grand to see you again, Harry! He said before swinging open. Harry entered, and Ron followed him into Wendy's place. They found Wendy, Sirius, and Lupin trying to find a place for a big screen TV in front of one of the couches.  
  
Wendy, this thing is heavy, you know. Sirius and Lupin were holding it up. Can we please set it down now? Lupin whined.  
  
No, because _then_ I'll know where I'll want it, and you'll just have to pick it up again.  
  
Lupin and Sirius looked at each other, and at the same time set the TV down in the middle of the room.  
  
Ok, I know where I want it! Sirius rolled his eyes. They went to pick it up again and brought it towards her. No, nope. Never mind. I don't think I like it there.  
  
Too bad, said Sirius, setting it down with help from Remus. Wendy gave him an evil glare.  
  
Wow, what _is_ that thing!?! Ron asked in awe.  
  
Wendy didn't know what he was talking about. Oh, that, Ron, is a television. It's a Muggle entertainment device. Ron continued to stare at it.   
  
Can you even plug it in? Harry asked.  
  
I had Dumbledore get some outlets put in here. Hence the refrigerator in the kitchen, Wendy replied. Harry nodded, and Wendy plugged the TV in.  
  
They all sat on the couch opposite of it, Ron being most excited. Wow, this is so cool!  
  
Ron, we haven't even turned it on yet, Sirius pointed out. He held out the remote and clicked the on' button.  
  
The picture came up a British soap opera. Oh my God! Ron said walking up to the TV. He knocked on the top. How did those people get in there? Everyone laughed at him. Ron said turning red.  
  
It's just a picture, kind of like Wizard paintings, Harry compared. Only, they aren't real. Ron looked at him strangely. Well, um... They are actors and actresses, and they film them on a camera –  
  
On a what?  
  
Just! Oh, never mind. You should really take Muggle Studies.  
  
All of them squished together on a couch and watched the TV for a moment. Wendy was the first to come to her senses. Why are we still watching a soap opera? she changed the channel to something else; some sitcom.  
  
Holy potatoes! It changed... Ron was still amused.  
  
There is more than one channel, you know, Remus told him. Ron gave him a quizzical look. No, don't ask me what a channel is.  
  
Well, Harry, Wendy said. Let's leave these couch potatoes be while we go see the Elders.  
  
They both stood up, and she grabbed Harry's wrist.  
  
Later, all, she said before orbing.  
  
******************************  
  
Again, they landed in that white room. You ready? Wendy asked.  
  
Harry sighed. Yeah. Let's get this over with. Harry just wanted to be free of this burden. The Heir of Gryffindor, his quest to find the Sword, and homework; it was almost too much.  
_I can handle it_, he reassured himself.  
  
Suddenly he found himself in the center of the great white room, Elders and all.  
  
Mr. Potter, you have joined us once again, the Elder in the center stood up.  
  
Yes. See, I –   
  
We already know why you are here, he said rather sharply. The Elder looked too old to have such a bite to his voice. His hair was silvery, and his beard, though the same color, had a darker look about it. His face looked aged and leathery, and Harry knew he had lived through the dark times. Harry could see it. And we have something to ask you, Mr. Potter.  
  
Harry hadn't expected this. he said skeptically.  
  
Do you think that you are ready for this quest?  
  
Harry looked around the room for a moment. Well, I've had good training at Hogwarts, and I have dealt with Voldemort several times, he rambled, not really sure of how to answer.  
  
The Elder stared at him. He wasn't just looking him over, he was reading him. He saw his fears, his hopes, his determination. And he saw his ability, his destiny. He smiled at him. You are ready.  
  
Harry was taken aback. He was speechless. Wendy nudged him. Say something back, she muttered.  
  
Where do I begin? Harry wondered out loud.  
  
Another Elder stood up. She looked much younger than the one in the center. Follow me, she said. She stepped down from the raised table and led Harry to a door on the far left of the room that he hadn't noticed. Harry looked back at Wendy. She nodded at him and gave him a weak smile. Harry turned around and closed the door behind him.  
  
Whoa, where are we? Harry lifted his head, and saw that they weren't in a white room anymore, or any room for that matter.   
  
It looked like a cave, maybe. It was dark, and had a gloomy state about it. Yes, they were in a cave, Harry decided.  
  
We've been tracking the Dark Lord, and this is as far as we've gotten, she told him.  
  
Didn't you tell me Voldemort didn't know where it was?  
  
She looked worried. Well, we were wrong, and he does. She sighed. We've tried to mislead him, and we succeeded, but we lost him in the process. We do not know where he is right now.  
  
Harry looked around again. There were many taverns that he could follow. Yes, but where do I go from here?  
  
She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. Here is a map of the cave. she opened it up, and pointed to a spot marked with a star. This is one of the exits, and these other marked spots are exits too. She pointed to the other stars. Your path for the sword is one of these paths.  
  
Harry looked up at her. How will I know which one? he asked with worry.  
  
She looked at him deeply. You will know. She kept staring at him intently, as if he had something to do.  
  
Do _you_ know which one?   
  
She shook her head; no.  
  
Can I call for Wendy? he asked.  
  
After I leave, Wendy will not be able to hear your calling. Or she won't until you get out of the cave. She headed back towards the door. Good luck. We are all counting on you. She stepped through the door.  
  
Harry looked at the map, and back to the door, but it had disappeared from the cave wall.  
  
he tried, just in case. She didn't appear. He was truly alone. So he headed down the first marked exit, and began his path of destiny.  
  
  
Yeah, that's chapter 10. Don't worry, it isn't going to just be Harry walking through the cave in the next chapter, I'm going to do a *meanwhile back in Hogwarts* type deal. So you won't get bored. REVIEW PLEASE!!  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


	11. Caves, Americans, and Little Button Man

Chapter 11: Caves, Americans, and Little Button Man  


  
A/N: Ok. Yeah, last chapter was dramatic and the end. I'm going to start off from Wendy's point of view when Harry shut the door.  
  
Disclaimer: All of it is JK Rowling's, except for Wendy, who is all mine. And I am talking about Piper and Leo form Charmed (read on about the Elders and whatnot.) Thank you Wilson from Cast Away, for your inspiration of a certain...   
  
* * *   
It pained Wendy to watch him go. She wouldn't be able to hear him call, meaning if he was hurt she wouldn't be able to heal him. Well, if there isn't anything else you need me for, she turned to orb away.  
  
Hold on a moment, Miss Halliwell, the old Elder in the center stood up.  
  
Wendy slowly turned back around. she said skeptically.  
  
We have two things to address to you, he began. we know about your relationship with Sirius Black. Two; we are giving you another charge while Harry is... incapacitated.  
  
Wendy stared at them, not knowing how to react. Should she be scared that they know about Sirius? A new charge? Would she be able to handle the responsibility of protecting two people?  
  
I suppose we will allow you to see Mr. Black, for we have allowed this only once before, and it would be unconstitutional to not allow you.  
  
She gave a sigh of relief. When did this happen?  
  
A few years ago, between a witch and a whitelighter. They are married now, and are expecting.  
  
She truly felt relieved that their relationship lasted that long under the Elders. She wanted to know more about about them, but the center Elder began to speak again.  
  
And about your new charge, he said with a smirk, She is an American Muggle. I thought you might enjoy her.  
  
It is never a good sign when an Elder smirks about a new charge.  
  
You may orb to her now.  
  
Wendy orbed as she was told, headed towards America. Strangely enough, she had never been there in all her orbing days. So here she was in the middle of who knows where, America, trying to find a girl who just happened to be her charge. They hadn't told her who this girl was, although that would have helped.   
  
_The Elders always have a way to make things more difficult_, she thought.  
  
Wendy found herself in a small town, near a park. She decided to go see if her charge was one of the children there, and made her way over to one of the benches. Soon, a young girl, around age seven in pale, blonde pigtails came running up to her and sat down next to her.  
  
Hi, my name's Belle. Wanna be my friend? the girl spoke to Wendy with a sudden amity.  
  
Wendy told her back, thinking she may be her charge. My name is Wendy.  
  
The girl giggled at her. You talk funny.  
  
That's because I'm from England, on the other side of the ocean, way far away.  
  
She stared at Wendy for a moment. You look like someone from my dream, she said, making Wendy sure that she was her charge.  
  
Really? What was I doing there?  
  
You were holding your hands over someone, and white light was coming out of them.  
  
Can you tell me what that person looked like?  
  
Belle looked down at her feet. I can't remember too good. I think it was a big kid, yeah. And it was a boy.  
  
Wendy looked around the park. Are your parents here? she asked. Belle shook her head. I think you have a very special talent, and if you wouldn't mind just coming with me for a few minutes then –  
  
My mommy says I shouldn't go with strangers.  
  
Ok. Why don't you go play for a while, and I'll be back later. Belle smiled and ran off towards the jungle gym. Wendy went behind a tree, making sure no one was watching her. She orbed back to the Elders.  
  
She rushed into the Elders room.   
  
Belle's my charge, correct? she asked. The Elders all nodded. And can she get premonitions? They nodded again. And was that boy Harry? More nods. Wendy found a chair and sat down. She had to think for a minute, she had to remember. She looked up suddenly. I know that she has to be more than a witch, she declared. Why don't you just tell me and be done with it?  
  
Because we enjoy watching you go out of your way to get the truth, one of the Elders said, Wendy didn't care who.  
  
Please, just this once, she pleaded. You already have me worried sick about Harry.  
  
The Elders all exchanged glances. The center Elder stood up once more. She is a future Elder.  
  
*****  
  
Harry wandered through the cave's taverns. It had gotten much colder over the past couple of hours, and whatever he did didn't seem to help. He had several bruises on his head from running into stalactites from lack of light. It wasn't that his lumos' was weak, but that this cave was much darker and blacker than any other cave.  
  
He wouldn't stop walking. He had to get out of the cave; he had to call Wendy. He was cold, he was hungry, he was exhausted. His head ached his pain.   
  
_I need to get some sleep..._ he began to slow down. _No! I have to keep walking and I have to get out of here.  
  
_Harry decided he had to try to keep his mind occupied on other things, like Ron, Hermione, Wendy, Sirius, his parents, Voldemort, Jell-O, his stupid Transfiguration homework, and outie belly buttons. Really, anything that would keep him from thinking about where he was right now._  
  
_Suddenly, he tripped on something and fell smack onto the hard, rock ground. He turned his head to see what he had tripped on, and found something odd. He sat up, and picked up the somewhat large object in his hand. It looked like a button from a cloak, but this button was much larger than a normal one.  
  
He placed the button into his pocket and picked himself off the ground. This was much harder than he had expected, so he remained sitting. He slowly pulled himself against a wall and eased into an unsteady sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wendy orbed back to the park and surveyed the area for Belle. She spotted her by the large silver slide, and jogged over there.  
  
Hey, Belle. I'm back, Wendy said.  
  
  
  
Listen, I know that your parents don't want you to come with strangers, but I'm not a stranger. We're friends, remember? Wendy held out her hand for Belle to take.  
  
Belle glanced around the park uncertainly before gently placing her small hand into Wendy's. Her eyes suddenly shut tight, and her body tensed.  
  
Belle, are you OK? Wendy asked, knowing she just had a premonition.  
  
She opened her eyes. Yes, yes. I can go with you. I think it's safe.  
  
Belle, can you tell me what you just saw?  
  
You... You know that I can see things?  
  
Yeah. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, Wendy smiled at Belle. Belle gripped Wendy's hand tighter, and smiled back at her.  
  
So where are we going? she asked.  
  
Have you ever been to England?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Ron all sat on the couch still watching television. Though Remus was half asleep, and Ron was still playing with the remote, Sirius was worried about why Wendy and Harry weren't back yet.  
  
Ron, just pick one show to watch! he was beginning to get annoyed with his oblivious knowledge of Muggle things. Remus, help him!  
  
No... this couch is too comfy. I'm not moving.  
  
Just then white lights appeared next to Sirius. Thank God, she's back, he whispered to himself.  
  
Sirius, there's something I need to talk to you about, Wendy started to say when Sirius realized that Harry wasn't there.  
  
Did you turn Harry into a girl?  
  
No! This is Belle, my new charge, but that's not what I want to say –  
  
Then where is Harry?  
  
This is what she wanted to avoid. I don't know. Sirius's jaw dropped. But the Elders say that he is fulfilling his destiny. That's a good thing, right?  
  
Sirius just stared at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying. Aren't you going to orb to him?!?  
  
Well, um, I kind of... can't.  
  
What do you mean you can't? Yep. He was angry.  
  
I don't know where he is, like I said. But that's where Belle might be able to help us.  
  
Belle looked up at an angry Sirius, and hid behind Wendy. Sirius knelt down on the floor. Hi, my name is Sirius, he began. Can you help us find our friend Harry?  
  
The child looked up at Belle, then back at Sirius. Wendy says I can, but I don't know how.  
  
Belle, why don't you go watch TV with Ron and Remus on the couch over there, Wendy suggested, and the little girl obeyed. Come on Sirius, we need to talk. She led him into her bedroom, and shut the door.  
  
What were you thinking, letting Harry go off on his own without anybody with him?  
  
Listen to me, Sirius. The Elders think that he's ready to do this. When he can call for me, he'll call for me. But with Belle's help we might be able to get to him sooner.  
  
How can she help us?  
  
She has premonitions. She has already had some with me and Harry in them, but she can't figure out where we are yet.  
  
She's only seven, he said.  
  
I know. But I think she can do it. Now, she's a little bit stubborn sometimes, but we can get her to find Harry for us. She looked reassuringly at Sirius. I know Harry will be all right.  
  
Sirius put his arms around Wendy. I love you.  
  
I love you, too. Which reminded her... Oh, by the way, the Elders know.  
  
Know what? he asked innocently.  
  
About us. And I know what you're thinking right now, but they say that it's fine with them. They even told me about a witch and a whitelighter who hooked up.  
  
That's good to know. He hugged her tighter. There's been something I've been wanting to ask you for awhile now, he said, but was interrupted from outside.  
  
YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU GIVE ME THAT REMOTE CONTROL RIGHT NOW!  
  
Wendy and Sirius rushed out into the living room to find Ron chasing Belle around the couch with Belle holding the remote high in the air. Remus was snoring.  
  
Sirius grabbed the back of Ron's shirt, keeping him from attacking Belle.  
  
Make her give the remote back! Ron shouted at her. Belle giggled insanely.  
  
Wendy crouched down on the floor. Will you please give me the remote control? she asked Belle. She shook her head. And why not?  
  
Because he called me a brat!  
  
Only because you took the remote from me, you little...  
  
Ok, this is stopping now! Sirius shouted. Remus snored louder. Wake up already!  
  
Lupin's eyes shot open. he groaned. What's happening?  
  
Ron, you should probably go back to the Common Room and tell Hermione about Harry being away. Ron looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Fine, you can come back and watch TV later. He smiled and left Wendy's place. Remus, take Belle to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do with her for a while.  
  
Remus nodded, and looked at Belle worriedly.   
  
Don't worry, I'm sure he already knows. He knows always knows before everyone.  
  
Remus skeptically took Belle by the hand and walked out of Wendy's place.  
  
Sirius looked back at Wendy, who was already preparing to push him down on the couch for a mad snogging session.  
  
** ** **  
  
Harry had woken up a few hours ago, and had spent those hours walking. Walking, walking walking. He was pretty damn sick of walking. He was lonely, and he needed someone to talk to. He began to think about the Muggle movie Cast Away, and how the main character had a volleyball to talk to.  
  
He stopped to take a breath and he leaned against the cavern wall. He then remembered the large button he had stumbled across earlier, and pulled it out of his pocket. On the ground he found a small rock and etched a smiley face on the button.  
  
Now to give you a name... he pondered. He recalled that in the movie, the volleyball's name was Wilson, like the company that made him. I don't think I know any button companies.  
  
He stared at it for a moment, but decided he could name it later and that he better keep walking. You know, little button man, I am going to be so sick of walking after this. Maybe I can get Wendy to orb me all around Hogwarts when I'm through with this. Wendy... I wish she could just orb me out of this fricken cave, but she can't even orb to me. Darn Elders...  
  
Harry saw a glimpse of light up ahead of him. He ran towards it. We did it, Little Button Man! We're out of the cave! Wendy, orb to me please!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wendy and Sirius had been snogging for a long time now...  
  
Sirius, Harry's calling me now, she said between kisses.  
  
Harry can wait, he said, kissing her more.  
  
* * * *   
  
Any day now Wendy... He waited a few more minutes. Wendaria Halliwell, you orb your ass down here right now! I am tired, and sore, and I need to talk to something that isn't a button!  
  
* * * *   
  
Sirius, I really should go.  
  
he tried to sound depressed. I'll go with you.  
  
They orbed to Harry, who was standing with his hands on his hips. Where have you been? Do you know what I've been doing for the past day?  
  
Wendy looked guilty of something and nudged Sirius. Sorry... We were kind of...  
  
Sirius finished.  
  
Harry's face contorted. Ok, gee that makes me feel real important. And when did you hook up?  
  
Sixth year, but that's not important. Are you hurt? Sirius asked.  
  
Just a few bruises, but not really. Harry looked around him. I don't think that I picked the right path first. They were standing in front of a field of wheat.  
  
Maybe you could orb Harry to the other exits of the cave so he doesn't have to walk so far, Sirius suggested. Harry liked this idea.  
  
It's worth a try, she grabbed Harry's hand, and began to orb, but Harry wasn't orbing with her. This is work of the Elders! I can feel it... she gave a menacing stare into the sky.  
  
Wendy, since Harry can't come back to Hogwarts, let's bring him some survival gear.  
  
That's brilliant! We'll get food, and a sleeping bag, and a tent, and a lantern, and –  
  
Slow down, Sirius chuckled. I'm getting the idea that you want to camp out with Harry.  
  
  
  
What? I wasn't serious... But ok, if you really want to.  
  
Thank you thank you thank you! she hugged him tightly. You want to camp out with us?  
  
Well, why not. I don't even have to be a dog!  
  
Wendy laughed. Let's go get some stuff, then. We'll be back soon, Hare Bear.  
  
I told you to stop calling me that, Harry said as they orbed away.  
  
****  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Wendy and Sirius returned with plenty of camping supplies, food, and Lupin, who seemed to be bickering about something.  
  
I don't see why we had to leave her, he said.  
  
She's a seven year old American Muggle! It's not like we could go knocking on her door and ask her parents if she could go camping in the middle of nowhere with three wizards and a whitelighter, replied Wendy.  
  
She's a little monster, too, added Sirius.  
  
She is not! Lupin shouted back.  
  
Who are you talking about? Harry asked, joining in the argument. Everyone stopped to look at him.  
  
Oh, that's right, you haven't been at Hogwarts, Wendy realized. Ok, after you went through the door the Elders told me I have a new charge that was American so I meet her and she is seven years old and her name is Belle and she's rather stubborn but anyway she gets premonitions and she's a future Elder and Ron's obsessed with televisions and Remus really likes her.  
  
Really, could you say that any faster? Sirius asked, but quickly replied with a kiss realizing that she would actually try again to go faster.  
  
Do they do that all the time? Harry asked Lupin.  
  
Yes. It's disgusting.  
  
Harry spoke loudly. Should we set up camp? His question was more directed to Wendy and Sirius, who broke apart.  
  
Oh, certainly. Harry rolled his eyes. Anyway, tell me more about this Belle? In slow motion?  
  
I made Remus take her to Dumbledore. God knows what happened there...  
  
She's such a sweetheart. I miss her already, Lupin said.  
  
You were scared of her a few hours ago.  
  
Well, that was when she was running amok with a remote control in her hands, and a Weasley chasing after her.  
  
So Wendy has two charges now? Harry asked.  
  
Yeah. We thought she might be able to get a premonition of where you were, but she had too much fun torturing Ron.  
  
Well, what did Dumbledore do with her?  
  
He had Professor McGonagall take her to the Ministry. We know that Wendy wasn't available to orb her back... Remus said.  
  
Wendy blushed. I had a very good excuse!  
  
But anyway, she's back in America until Wendy can get her back tomorrow.  
  
Finally when camp was set up, all four of them squeezed into the tiny tent.  
  
You could have at least gotten a magical tent, Harry said.  
  
But camping is so Muggle-like. It wouldn't be the same.  
  
You two better not do anything while Harry and I are also sleeping in this tent, Remus said. We may have to separate you.  
  
Don't worry, we'll behave. Wendy suddenly remembered that Sirius was going to ask her something. Sirius, what did you want to ask me earlier?  
  
Oh, that... never mind.  
  
All four of them fell asleep squished together in a tiny Muggle tent, in the middle of who knows where, by a wheat field.  
  
  
A/N Like it? Tell me what you think: **REVIEW PLEASE! **Oh, I just want to say that Remus and Belle's relationship is like Sully and Boo's relationship in Monster's Inc. That is such a cute movie.  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. A Bunch of Surprises

Chapter 12: A Bunch of Surprises  


A/N: I don't care about time difference between America and England. When it's morning there, I'm makin' it morning here, so deal with it.  
  
Disclaimer: All JK Rowling's, except Wendy.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up quite suddenly from his slumber when he felt a sharp movement by his feet. Someone was lying on top of them. He tried to pull them out from underneath, but whoever it was whispered No!' and latched on to his foot.  
  
He discovered it was Sirius when he opened his eyes. Wendy wasn't in the tent anymore, and Remus had managed to roll himself into the corner.  
  
Harry gave a final tug of his foot and freed himself from Sirius's death grip. He rubbed his eyes and made his way out of the tent.  
  
an overly cheery Wendy said. I made a fire!  
  
Harry noticed the bonfire she was sitting in front of. So I see. You know you've really gotten good at this camping thing.  
  
She handed him a roasted marshmallow.  
  
For breakfast? Why not.  
  
I have to go get Belle soon. You'll get to meet her. This ought to be fun...  
  
No, you have to go get that little monster? Sirius's head poked out of the tent.  
  
Wendy replied, sarcastically offended.  
  
Fine, but Ron's right. She's a brat.  
  
All she did was steal a remote!  
  
Yeah, well... I think she was plotting, he mumbled the last part.  
  
Anyway I have to go now. Wendy stood up. Good-bye, love, she kissed Sirius good-bye. Later Harry.  
  
She orbed away, and Harry turned to Sirius.   
  
Sirius grabbed the marshmallow and sighed.   
  
Something wrong? Harry asked.  
  
I love Wendy.  
  
Yeah, and?  
  
I really love her. You don't know what that brat stopped me from doing. He looked at Harry with a serious note. Do you think you can help me do something?  
  
***  
  
Wendy orbed into Dumbledore's office.  
  
I heard you call while I was going to get Belle, she said.  
  
Yes. Tea? he offered.  
  
Sure, all I had for breakfast was a marshmallow, she chuckled. Wendy sat down across from Dumbledore. He poured her a cup and handed it to her. She took a sip before saying, Do you think you could get a replacement for me for awhile? While I'm with Harry, I mean.  
  
He nodded his head. That shouldn't be a problem, but I wanted to talk to you about Belle. He set his tea down. Sometimes, whitelighters can assist their charges in ways that are unexpected and unusual. Wendy gave him a quizzical look. Their is something about Belle that I believe you should know.... she is an orphan.  
  
No, no that can't be right. Wendy took a sip of tea. She told me about her mother.  
  
She hasn't seen her mother in two and and half years. He paused. She has no other family.  
  
Wendy sighed and rubbed her forehead. And, how am I supposed to help her?  
  
Dumbledore gave her a twinkling smile. Just remember: _in unexpected ways_. Wendy looked at her feet. You better go pick her up soon at the park.  
  
She looked back at Dumbledore. Sometimes, I swear you work for the Elders, she said before orbing.  
  
She orbed herself into an empty alley and crept her way towards town and to the park. on her way she glanced at newspapers and the petite shops that lined the town. Belle's little town was so welcoming and cozy. Wendy finally got to the park and sat down on the bench. Next to her was today's newspaper, which she picked up and read to herself.  
  
_Today is National Squirrel Appreciation Day. How very interesting...  
  
_Her reading was abruptly brought to an end by a small girl standing in front of Wendy. She set the newspaper down. Belle! Ready to go? she asked casually, though still wanting desperately to talk about her being an orphan.  
  
Yup. Where are we going today? she grabbed Wendy's hand as she stood up. They began to walk back to the empty alley._  
_  
You are going to meet my friend Harry today. Belle nodded and started to hum softly. When they reached the alley, Wendy squatted down and faced Belle. Before we go, I just want to say... I want to ask you if... Wendy let out a deep breath. I know you are an orphan.  
  
Belle turned away. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I miss my mom a lot, and I thought if you didn't know then it would be ok to pretend. She turned back around. I just wanted you to think I had a real home.  
  
Wendy smiled at the small child. It's ok. I understand. My friend Harry lost his parents too. Maybe you'd like to talk with him, I think it would be a good idea.  
  
Ok. Let's go meet him. She stood up and orbed them back to camp. They found Remus sitting by the fire.  
  
Belle, hi! he said when when he saw them. Belle ran over and sat by him.  
  
Where's Sirius? Wendy asked.  
  
I think he's talking with Harry in the cave, Remus replied. Wendy smiled at him and walked over towards the cave. She saw Harry's shadow, and got close enough only to hear, And remember, everything _has_ to be perfect.  
  
Hey guys, Wendy said loudly to get their attention. Sirius shoved something behind his back and smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
Hey, uh, Harry, could you do that thing for me, you know. Sirius was bad at being subtle.  
  
Oh, right, Harry replied and ran out of the cave.  
  
Wendy looked at Sirius curiously. That was odd, she muttered. What was that about?  
  
Nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Wendy eyed him mysteriously. I'm sure I'll find out eventually.  
  
Sirius grinned. You always do. Wendy giggled and gave him a hug.  
  
Hey, you know what? Today is Squirrel Appreciation Day, Wendy said.  
  
Where on earth did you hear that?  
  
Muggle newspaper.  
  
And what is a person supposed to do on Squirrel Appreciation Day? he asked.  
  
Duh! Bow down to their chittery cuteness.  
  
Thought so.  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud noise from outside the cave.  
  
Ahh! get off me!  
  
They ran out to go see what had happened. Belle had jumped on Harry's back and was shouting Pony ride, pony ride!' while Harry was trying to pull her off. Remus, once again, was snoring.  
  
Sirius shouted. How do you manage to fall asleep whenever we leave you alone with her?  
  
Remus opened his eyes. Huh? Oh, he said. Sorry. I didn't exactly sleep as long as I wanted to. See, after I rolled myself into the corner, again, the tent kind of fell over and I woke up.  
  
I thought you were narcoleptic, Wendy stated.  
  
Sirius whispered to Wendy. That was just a theory.  
  
I told Belle I wanted to take a little nap.  
  
You fell asleep sitting up! Sirius shouted.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was trapped on the ground with Belle sitting on his back, still shouting Pony ride, pony ride!' No one seemed to notice.  
  
A little help! Harry managed to yell.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him, suddenly remembering why they came out of the cave in the first place. Wendy ran over to Harry and picked up Belle.  
  
Harry, meet Belle. We think she can save your life.  
  
How am I supposed to be thrilled?  
  
Belle, why don't you go sit by Remus. Remus: don't fall asleep, Wendy ordered. Belle skipped over to Remus and sat down on a log by him.  
  
Harry said, getting up off the ground, What do you mean she can save my life?  
  
She gets premonitions, and she could help us if you are alone and in trouble. Plus, she's really cute. (Dirty looks from Harry...) Really, she is!  
  
As long as she doesn't call me her pony...  
  
Really, Harry. Have I ever lied to you?  
  
How about the time when –  
  
Don't answer that. Harry and Wendy walked back to where Sirius, Remus, and Belle were sitting. Harry, do you think you can tolerate Belle for awhile while I talk to Remus and Sirius?  
  
Harry rubbed his chin and squinted at Belle. I don't know, that one looks troublesome to me, he said.  
  
Fine, I'll shine your broomstick for a month, he looked skeptical, and I'll buy you another bag of marshmallows.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Wendy raised her eyebrows at Sirius and Remus, who stood up and followed her behinds the tent. Guys, there's something about Belle that I need to tell you, she addressed quickly.  
  
Is she an alien? Sirius asked.  
  
No –  
  
  
  
I resent that! Remus shouted.  
  
You would, wolf boy! Sirius replied.  
  
Wendy shouted. You're awfully argumentative.  
  
Sirius blushed and dug his toe into the ground. Sorry, my comebacks are really on today.  
  
Anyway, _Wendy_, Remus said. What is it about Belle, other than the fact that we knew she isn't an alien?  
  
Wendy let out a deep breath. Belle is an orphan. Sirius gasped. Remus closed his eyes. She hasn't seen her family in over two years.  
  
What are we supposed to do about this? Sirius asked.  
  
Well, Dumbledore said that whitelighters help charges in unexpected ways, she replied, unsure of it's meaning.  
  
Are we supposed to find her a family? Remus suggested.  
  
  
  
Of in the distance they heard a loud crash. Wendy, she just ate the last marshmallow!  
  
Oh, God, Wendy said as all three of the adults ran around the tent to find Harry, once again, on the ground. It looked as if Belle grabbed the last marshmallow just before Harry made a dive for it. We really can't leave you two alone, can we?  
  
Harry lifted himself off the ground. I'll be expecting that marshmallow bag any day now.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Wendy insisted that they all go to bed early because they were going to explore to the next exit tomorrow. By then Wendy had orbed Belle back to America, much to the relief of Sirius and Harry. While Wendy was away, Sirius, Remus, and Harry were talking about Sirius's master plan.  
  
You really are trying to make this absolutely perfect, aren't you? Harry said, after filling Remus in on his plan.  
  
What can I say, I'm on love, was all Sirius could reply with. So where are you going to be when Wendy returns?  
  
In the tent, both Harry and Remus replied.  
  
_Not_ spying, Sirius added. Good. Just help me set up for everything now. The three men pulled up a three rocks to turn into a table and chairs (via a Summoning Charm), and a hovering stick in the middle as a candle.  
  
They prepared some food for the four that would camping for the night, which Harry and Remus ate quickly. Harry put the rest on the table for Wendy and Sirius. Remus lit the candle.  
  
That's it. All we have to do is wait for Wendy, he said, putting his wand away.  
  
Sirius looked nervous. Are you ok? Harry asked him.  
  
This is huge, was all he replied. Harry gave him a pat on the back.   
  
Well, Lupin, Harry said, we probably should be getting into the tent so we can be out of the way and not spy.  
  
Oh, right, Lupin added with a wink. They went into the tent, leaving Sirius to sit down at the table and sigh.  
  
He decided it would be best to practice. He cleared his throat. Wendy, I know that –  
  
A little louder! came from the tent.  
  
Will you two stop spying! he decided that was enough practicing. Besides, he needed to think about other things to prepare. He immediately lifted his fingers to his pocket, where he felt for the box that was supposed to be – and was – located there. He sighed softly to himself, and knew that there was nothing more he could do but wait.  
  
About several minutes later, when Sirius's thoughts had transferred from the plan to choco-tacos, Wendy orbed back to the campsite.  
  
Sirius, you'll never guess what... she stopped talking and took in the scene. Sirius, candlelight, dinner. Sirius, was this what you were planning?  
  
Sirius grinned. Merry Christmas, he said, suddenly remembering the worldwide Christian holiday.  
  
Oh, my gosh, Sirius. I completely forgot it was Christmas, what with all of Harry's business and whatnot. I haven't had time to get you anything. I feel really bad now.  
  
Don't worry, he tried to say coolly. What I got you, is... kind of a present for both of us.  
  
Oh, it's one of _those_ presents, she giggled.  
  
Sirius smiled, but quickly regained seriousness. He stood up and grabbed Wendy's hand and led her back to the table. Sit down. Confused, Wendy obeyed him. He didn't sit back down, but stood next to her still. Wendy, I have loved you secretly for a long time. Almost too long. I hated not being able to be with you all the time. Not hold your hand, not hug you, kiss you, tell you how much you meant to me; nothing. Then you told me that the Elders knew, and would allow it. That moment may not have seemed huge to me, but it was. Fireworks were exploding inside of me, Wendy. I've never been happier about something the Elders said.  
  
So I ask you this. He bent down on one knee, and pulled out the velvet box from his pocket. He opened it up, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. Wendaria Halliwell, will you marry me?  
  
Wendy brought her hands to the sides of his face. She kissed him. I love you, she said.  
  
I love you, too.  
  
Two spies rolled onto the ground out of the tent. Did she say yes? Harry asked.  
  
Wendy and Sirius stood up. Yes, we're getting married, Wendy said, tears in her eyes. And we'll be together forever. She looked deep into Sirius's eyes.   
  
he replied to his fiancee, before slipping the ring onto her left ring finger and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.  
  
Guess we'll need another tent... Remus said to Harry.  
  
  
A/N: Did you like? **REVIEW! **  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  



	13. A Walk Down Memory Cave

Chapter 13: A Walk Down Memory Cave  


A/N: Can you believe it's been 13 chapters already? This chapter is really boring, but this fic wasn't ready for what is going to happen in the next chapter (dun dun DUN!). This chapter is just for kicks and giggles. Really, this chapter is just brain candy.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but JK Rowling's. Wendy, however, is mine.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Wendy and Sirius had gotten up early the next morning to watch the sun rise slowly over the wheat field together. Wendy didn't want to wake the others; one reason being that they were all going to the second exit that day, the second reason being she wanted some alone time with her fiancee.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning cooking eggs (and... marshmallows) over the fire, trying not to wake the others. Finally, Remus got out of the tent.  
  
So, narcoleptic man wakes, Sirius laughed at Remus.  
  
Very funny. I wanted to go with Wendy to get Belle, he said with his arms stretching into the air.  
  
Sure. I plan on going in a few hours, she's probably not awake yet. Is Harry still sleeping?  
  
Remus replied. I didn't want to wake him yet.  
  
Most likely a good idea, Sirius said. Should we start to get everything ready to go?  
  
They left some breakfast out on a plate for Harry late, and they began to clean up their fire and trash. Sirius quietly slipped back into the tent and pulled out the unoccupied sleeping bags. When everything but the tent, Harry's sleeping bag and Harry remained, Wendy was called.  
  
I got to go, the Elders want me again, Wendy said with dread. Who knows what the want now. Bye, guys. She orbed away.  
  
Remus stared at Sirius for a while. Dude, you're getting one hell of a bachelor party.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus and sighed. I don't want one. Anyway, who would come? You, Harry, and Dumbledore? What on earth would we do!?!  
  
Good point. Scratch the stripper...  
  
Remus, when did you become so weird?  
  
It's hard to say. I like to think of it as werewolf PMS. Sirius shook his head. Oh, I though of another person who could come to your bachelor party.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two teens, a senior citizen, and a werewolf. You're right, this is going to be one hell of a party.  
  
Remus rubbed his stomach. I'm still hungry... He spied the leftover breakfast they had made for Harry, and he reached for a marshmallow.  
  
I really wouldn't take one of those if I were you, Sirius warned him. Remember how he reacted when Belle took his last one?  
  
He quickly put it down and reached for a piece of toast. Better safe than sorry, he said before stuffing it into his mouth.   
  
You really shouldn't eat Harry's food, you know. He's going to need his strength today while we are fulfilling his destiny.  
  
Destiny, shmestiny. I'm starving. Hand me that cooler.  
  
Just as Sirius's hands clasped around the cooler, white lights appeared beside the two men signaling that Wendy was returning.  
  
Hey, Wendy, back so soon? Sirius asked, shocked at the rapidness of her trip.  
  
Yeah. I have good news too. The Elders discovered that the second exit is completely blocked off, so we can just go right to the third one.  
  
Cool. Should I wake Harry up yet?   
  
I guess, but we could wait until Remus and I got back from getting Belle. Sirius nodded. Ready to go? she asked Lupin. He stood up and, and she took his hand. We shouldn't be too long, Sirius. They orbed away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She brought them to the small alley that Wendy had begun to orb to. No one was ever around, and the park wasn't too far away. Remus followed her through town, receiving some strange looks from the town's citizens. They were unaware of who these people were. They had seen Wendy around lately, and didn't think much of it, but two strangers... There may have been something fishy about that.  
  
When they were nearing the park, Remus began to talk about how he was so happy for Wendy and Sirius, and how they should name their first child after him, but Wendy was mainly ignoring him.   
  
She stopped at her usual bench, but she didn't pick up a paper this time. Right away, her eyes wandered to the little girl sitting by herself under an oak tree. Remus followed her eyes directions, and it broke his heart to see Belle without anyone to play with.   
  
_She needs a family_, he thought.   
  
Wendy decided she should get her before she became truly lonely. she shouted. The little girl's head perked up immediately, and a smile grew on her face. She rose to her feet and ran from the tree to the bench.  
  
Remus! You've come to get me too! she laughed. He knelt down and gave her a hug.  
  
Yes, and I'm very excited to be in America, he replied. We better get going. Do you want a piggyback ride? he asked her.  
  
She jumped on his back.   
  
The three of them made their way back to the alley, and orbed back to the campsite.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It took them much longer than expected to roll the last sleeping bag, fold the tent, and allow Harry to finish his breakfast.  
  
First off, it is rather hard to correctly roll a sleeping bag while a sleeping person is still inside of it. (Whoa, whoa, whoa! I do_ not_ bend that way!)  
  
Second off, it is nearly impossible for Remus to fold a tent by himself. Here's the edited version without the cussing: the tent fell on him. And maybe folded itself around him too...  
  
And lastly, never touch one of Harry's marshmallows. Especially when it is half way into his mouth.  
  
At any rate, they finally got around to getting everything together for the journey to the third exit.   
  
They entered the cave (after Harry checked his map, of course) and began to follow the crooked path. Belle was still on Remus's back. After the first five minutes, Wendy was bored.  
  
Can we play a game? she asked.  
  
everyone replied.  
  
Can we sing a song?  
  
  
  
Too, bad. I feel like singing. She began to sing from The Lion King. I've got a lovely bunch of cocoanuts, diddle e dee...  
  
Ok, maybe we can play a game, Harry suggested after Wendy's off-key attempt.  
  
What the heck are we supposed to play while hiking through a cave? Sirius asked.  
  
I guess duck duck goose' is out of the question, Wendy said. Too bad Monopoly isn't a verbal game. I love that little dog.  
  
First of all, Sirius began, I've played Monopoly with you once before, and you a power hungry.  
  
Oh, Sirius, that's a little strong, she said.  
  
Wendy, you chased me around the Common Room until I said I'd trade with you.  
  
With your wand, no less, Remus added.  
  
Harry laughed. How did you get Monopoly in Hogwarts?  
  
Wendy orbed to a Muggle store.  
  
Once my secret was out among the Marauders, they had me orb everywhere for them. By the way, if anyone asks, I've never been to Sweden.  
  
Harry was going to ask her what she to some poor unsuspecting Swedish person, but they came to a fork in the cave, and he had to check his map. Going... left!  
  
Sirius, will you carry me? Wendy asked.  
  
No. Don't you remember when you twisted your ankle going down the Divination ladder and I had to carry you all the way to the Hospital Wing because Whitelighters can't heal themselves?  
  
She paused for a moment. Oh, yeah. Never mind. You shouldn't carry anyone! Ever!  
  
What did you do to her? Harry asked.  
  
He dropped me about a million times, and once on Filch's cat. I still have a scar from that.  
  
Hey, I only dropped you half a million times, and it was twice on Mrs. Norris.  
  
Gee, thanks for reminding me.  
  
Let's not forget the time when we all went to Epcot Center after third year, Remus said, turning to Harry. We went into Italy, and we made Wendy tell one of the employees that she loved the Mafia in Italian. The lady gave us a strange look, so we had to hide out in Germany.  
  
Can you believe the employees at Germany don't know how to say pickle in German? Wendy exclaimed.  
  
At least we got to see Peter polka with that yodeling lady with an accordion, said Remus.   
  
Remember when James hit his head really hard during a Quidditch match, and we convinced him he went on a date with the Cadbury Bunny, and it tried to kill him? Sirius asked.  
  
I remember that! said Wendy. He said he would never speak to Cad' again.  
  
Harry said. I thought you said you'd never been to America before Belle.  
  
I don't count Epcot. We were only in the other countries, so it wasn't the same. Harry nodded.  
  
They all were silent for awhile, but Wendy had another idea after a few minutes. Why don't I try singing a song again?  
  
I don't know, Wendy, that seems awfully risky, Remus said. Sirius plugged his ears.  
  
Nine hundred bottles of beer on the wall, nine hundred bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, eight hundred ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Eight hundred ninety-eight bottles later...  
  
One... bottle of... beer on the... wall, one bottle... of... beer. You take... one... down... pass it around... no... bottles of beer... on... the wall...  
  
Sirius had unplugged his ears about eight hundred fifty bottles ago. He had been blocking out Wendy's singing. When he realized the singing had stopped, silence was the new music to his ears.  
  
Oh, thank the lord, it stopped! Remus shouted.   
  
Wendy, promise me you'll never sing that song again, Sirius said.  
  
I... promise, Wendy replied, out of breath for singing for nine hundred bottles. Can we... take a break?  
  
Harry said. Seems like a good idea. Anyone else as hungry as I am? His stomach grumbled.  
  
Belle shouted, as Remus set her back on the ground. She ran to get a blanket, and spread it across the ground. Now, we put the cooler of food in the middle, and everyone sits around it. She grabbed Remus's hand and pulled him next to her on the ground.  
  
Do we have anymore marshmallows? Harry asked. Because you owe me, Wendy.  
  
Don't worry, I'll get them when I take Belle back to America, she replied. And I think we have a few left. Harry spotted the almost empty bag and snatched it rather quickly.  
  
Sirius stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. You and your marshmallows, just like your mum, he said. Nothing could between her and her marshmallows.  
  
Except James... Remus said.  
  
Except James. But then they would start snogging or something, Sirius said, causing Harry to roll his eyes.  
  
When they finished eating and repacked the cooler and blanket, they began hiking again. After a few minutes, the cave became much darker than before, and very creepy.  
  
Remus, the cave scares me, Belle said, clinging tightly to his neck.  
  
Hey, I know something that might help, Harry said. He pulled a small round object out of his pocket. It's Little Button Man. He helped me through the cave the first time.   
  
Harry was about to hand Little Button Man to Belle, but Sirius yelled, Hey, look, I see light. We made it to the end!  
  
Harry, Remus (with Belle), Sirius, and Wendy ran up to the end of the cave. It was dark outside, but slightly lighter than it had been in the cave.  
  
Harry handed Little Button Man to Belle when she climbed off of Remus. Belle's fingers grasped hold of the button. Suddenly, she closed her eyes and breathed in sharply. Slowly she backed away form the group, who all looked at her suspiciously. She screamed, and her eyes shot open.  
  
She breathed heavily now. Wendy, I had a premonition, she said. A _big_ premonition.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, that chapter was kind of boring until the end, but the next chapter is huge. I'd like to thank Brittany's friend Michael for having that great adventure in Disney World.  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  
Oh, yeah... **REVIEW!!!**  
  
  
  



	14. Lots of Marshmallows and Action

Chapter 14: Lots of Marshmallows and Action  


A/N: Here it is: my chapter with real action. I'm so proud of it.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you don't recognize is mine. Don't sue me, JK Rowling! And Osmodiar is from an episode of the Simpson's.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Wendy, I had a premonition, Belle said. A _big_ premonition.   
  
Wendy ran up to her. What happened, Belle? What did you see? she put her arm around her shoulder and led her to a nearby rock to sit down.  
  
She let out a shaky breath she had been holding. We were in a clearing in the forest. It was definitely night time. She spoke slowly.  
  
I saw this man, but he didn't really look like a man. He was more of a snake. Harry sent Wendy a glance, knowing perfectly well who it was. There were a few people dressed in black robes, and they were holding someone back. I think it was you, Wendy. Sirius held Wendy. Then I saw Harry run towards the snake-man, but one of the other people grabbed him. The snake-man started laughing, and then he raised his wand at Harry, and he...  
  
He what, Belle? Sirius asked worriedly.  
  
He sent a blast of light at him, and it killed him! She rubbed her eyes. That's all I saw. Belle looked around at the others. Wendy, does that mean Harry's going to die?  
  
Wendy touched her shoulder. Premonitions are to warn us about something so we can change it. We just have to think of a way to protect Harry and the rest of us. The best way is to get Harry to the Sword before Voldemort does. Voldemort was the snake-man.  
  
You mean the evil guy you told me to be careful of? Belle asked, her eyes growing wider.  
  
Yes. Wait a minute... Did you see either Sirius or Remus in your vision?  
  
Belle searched through her premonition once more. It was really dark, she started to say. She closed her eyes and let the memory play over and over in her head. There! I saw something, behind the trees. She squinted into the vision, as if it would help. It looks more like... Sirius.  
  
Then where could Remus have been? Wendy wondered.  
  
Remus said after many minutes of silence, I don't think this is good... He lifted his hands for everyone to see. They were growing hairier by the minute. Everyone looked up towards the sky to see a full, glowing moon.  
  
Oh, no, Remus. We don't have your potion! Sirius exclaimed.   
  
I know, I know. What a really bad time to transform, huh? He chuckled. I have to run away from you guys. He looked to the land in front of them, the land that was shadowed in darkness. I can't hurt anyone of you. I'll try my best to find you later, or I'll call for Wendy when I'm human again.  
  
Sirius noticed how fast he was changing. His neck was arching, and his face was changing in shape, not to mention the abnormal hair... Hurry, you have to go now. Sirius saw the moon gleaming in Remus's eyes.  
  
Don't be afraid, Belle, he said before running into the darkness, leaving the group to hear a distant howl in merely seconds.  
  
By the way, Belle, Wendy said, Remus is a werewolf.  
  
I figured that, she replied before yawning.  
  
Maybe you should just stay with us for the night. I think it's too late for me to take you back to America, Wendy suggested. Let's set up camp, and we can go to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry was the first one awake. The sun was up, and he looked around at his surroundings. There was a narrow dirt path that led into a forest. The forest that Belle had envisioned, no doubt.  
  
He turned around and surveyed the remaining land. He looked for something that would have told him that this was the path...   
  
Not the woods. They stretched for miles, and they looked like normal trees, from what Harry could tell.  
  
Not the path. That was certainly nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
He turned back to the opening of the cave. The cave wall was a light, damp looking brown. Then why were there black squiggles suddenly? Harry walked over towards the cave, his eyes focusing on the black squiggles. They were words!  
  
He knelt down for a closer look. Written out, each word on top of one another, was: _Relictus, Bicallis, Gladius, Periculum, Fatum_. He read them to himself. _Damn! Why is it in a different language?_ They were written clearly in black lettering down the side of the cave. This was definitely his sign, but could the words mean?  
  
He'd have to ask Wendy later, after she woke up. But now... he needed some marshmallows.  
  
He walked back towards camp, thinking about marshmallows, but keeping the words in the back of his head so he wouldn't forget. He stuffed a large, gooey marshmallow into his mouth, just as Belle made her way out of the tent.  
  
he said between mouthfuls.  
  
she replied. Did Sirius roll on you last night?  
  
Harry chuckled.   
  
Belle looked at the bag of marshmallows, and back to Harry. Can I have a marshmallow?  
  
Harry thought for a moment. I guess, since you asked. He handed her one.  
  
Suddenly a loud Ow!' emerged from, the tent, followed by Wendy and Sirius. Sirius was rubbing his head.  
  
What happened? Harry asked.  
  
Sirius tried to roll on me, and I kicked him by accident, Wendy admitted. Sirius glared at her. I said I was sorry!  
  
Well, sorry doesn't help! he pouted.  
  
Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?  
  
he added stubbornly. She kissed his head. All better. Mmm, marshmallows... he made his way towards Harry and the bag of marshmallows, which Harry quickly pulled out of Sirius's reach.  
  
Not so fast, Harry said. What's the password?  
  
Please, Harry, I just want a marshmallow after getting kicked in the head... He sent a menacing stare towards Wendy, who whistled innocently.  
  
Harry relented, and handed a marshmallow to him. Harry suddenly remembered the words on the cave. Oh, Wendy, he said, I found these words inscripted on the cave wall over there. I think they're in Latin, so i don't know what they mean.  
  
she asked. He led her to them, and everyone followed.  
  
Can you translate them for me?  
  
I only know one of them, she said. that means danger. I don't know the other ones.  
  
If only you could orb us all to Latinland, Sirius sighed.  
  
You do know that there is no Latinland. I just made that up in fourth year.  
  
Sirius said slowly. I was... just testing you!  
  
Wendy, this path is dangerous? Belle tugged at Wendy's shirt.  
  
Don't worry, we'll keep you safe, she replied. Belle looked on skeptically towards the forest, last night's premonition still fresh in her mind. This would haunt her for awhile; she never forgot premonitions. Her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
Well, gang, we should pack up camp and get moving, Wendy urged.  
  
I'll take care of the marshmallows, Harry said.  
  
Oh no you don't, Sirius said. Last time we let you do that you sat on a log, ate the rest of them, and laughed at us when the tent fell on top of us.  
  
And your point is?  
  
Harry, you're helping with the tent, Wendy assigned. Or else... she sinisterly said.  
  
Or else what? Harry tried.  
  
Or else... she had to think for this one. Or else I won't buy anymore marshmallows!  
  
Everyone gasped. If you take away his marshmallows, than that means we don't get any either, Belle said. That isn't fair.  
  
Harry, come on, buddy. You have to do this. For the marshmallows, Sirius tried persuading him.  
  
All right, you got me. But only for the sake of sharing the marshmallows with everyone. Harry said that, but he secretly knew that he wouldn't really share his marshmallows. (Come on, you knew it too!) But I still think you guys should fold the tent again, he added, smirking.  
  
Oh, no. We are _all_ folding the tent, it is _not_ going to fold on me again, Wendy said. Come on.  
  
They all got up and attempted to fold the tent again, which ended up folding itself onto Harry.  
  
Hey, look who's stuck in the tent now! Wendy bragged. Let's go marshmallow eating guys...  
  
You can't just leave me here! Harry shouted. And you can't have my marshmallows, either.  
  
Watch me. She grabbed the almost empty bag of marshmallows and orbed away.  
  
No! Why have you forsaken me, Wendy? Harry cried.  
  
Wendy orbed back next to him. Relax, Hare Bear, I'll let you out. She started to undo the folds in the tent. She paused. A little help? She asked, turning to Sirius.  
  
he said, walking over to help.  
  
Eventually they got the tent packed without anyone else getting stuck in it, the food without Harry eating/raving about marshmallows (surprisingly), and the rest of their gear packed. Finally they could move on.  
  
Sirius took in the forest sight as he walked towards it. Where was Remus? Was he hungry? Cold? _ Oh no, I sound like a parent,_ he thought. Wendy noticed the concern on his face.  
  
Sirius, what's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I see the look on your face.  
  
Sirius chuckled at Wendy. I'm just wondering about Remus, that's all.  
  
Wendy seemed suddenly to be having the same thoughts. Would it make you feel better if you turned to Snuffles and went looking for him.  
  
No, but that's not a bad idea, he laughed. I guess he's ok. It's not like this sort of thing hasn't happened before to him. I just hope he's deep enough into the forest that he won't hurt us.  
  
He's smart, he'll go far enough. Come on. Let's try to stay focused on Harry's quest for now.  
  
He was quickly reminded of the five Latin words written on the side of the cave wall. _Periculum means danger..._ he remembered more specifically. _Fatum..._ he was sure that he had heard that one before. _ Fat? No, don't be silly_, he thought. _Tummy? Nope. Fate?_ That made sense. Harry's quest was part of his destiny. Fate - destiny. It worked.   
  
Fatum was one of the words on the cave, right? he asked, making sure that was the word.  
  
Harry said, eyeing some nearby trees.  
  
I think it might mean destiny.  
  
Harry turned and looked at him. That sounds about right. Danger and destiny. Yep, that's it. My whole life; all summed up into two simple words.  
  
Still, what do the other words mean? Wendy asked. What were they again?  
  
Uh, gladius, relictus, and bicallis, Harry recalled.  
  
Gladius sounds like Gladiator, Belle said.  
  
Does that mean that Harry's destiny is a dangerous Gladiator? Wendy asked.  
  
What? No!   
  
Relictus... Lick? Sirius suggested.  
  
Ew, um, no.  
  
Or relish, maybe it's for relish, Wendy said.  
  
But I don't like relish, Harry stated.  
  
Then lick it is –  
  
Fine, maybe I can like relish.  
  
What about bicallis? Belle asked.  
  
Bicallis, bicallis.... that's sort of like callus... Wendy said  
  
I got it! Harry's destiny is a Gladiator with a callused tongue that makes him angry, which is why he's dangerous, Sirius said, receiving several odd looks. Yeah, maybe we're going the wrong way with this.  
  
Maybe Gladius means happy, you know, glad, Belle said. And maybe bicallis is... bike?  
  
Where are you going with this? Harry asked.  
  
I don't know. Maybe Harry's supposed to be happy because he gets a new bike, but then he gets relish and he gets dangerous with his bike.  
  
That is actually the best idea I've heard so far, Harry said. She's better at this Latin guessing than both of you.  
  
Relictus could still mean lick, Sirius said, sticking his tongue out at Belle.  
  
Wendy and Harry walked a bit farther ahead of the gang, unaware of Sirius and Belle's tongue sticking-out war. Finally they both turned around when Belle jumped on Sirius's back shouting Pony ride, pony ride!'   
  
Fine, i'll give you the stupid piggy back ride, Sirius mumbled as he trudged with Belle.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It had just started to get dark when they decided to stop and set up camp. Harry wanted to keep going a little farther, but Belle and Wendy were tired. Harry suggested that Wendy could stay with Belle, and he and Sirius walk up ahead until they called for Wendy, and she could orb them. But Wendy said she was too lazy to orb, and Sirius was getting tired too, anyway.  
  
They had finished setting up the tent.  
  
Hey, it didn't fold up on anyone! Wendy announced.  
  
Good thing, too. You probably would have left them there, Harry sarcastically added.  
  
I probably would have, she kidded with him. Suddenly there was a rustling of leaves up ahead of them.  
  
What was that? Belle asked, jumping off the rock she was sitting on.  
  
I don't know. Maybe it was Remus, Wendy said.  
  
I'll turn into Snuffles and check it out, guys, don't worry, Sirius said before transforming. He trotted forward up a few yards before disappearing completely into the darkness. Wendy, Harry, and Belle waited impatiently in the silence. Belle slowly edged her way to Wendy, where she clung to her waist.  
  
Sirius hadn't returned yet, and it had been five minutes. That's it, I'm going to see what's going on, Wendy quietly declared. She tiptoed into the darkness. Harry and Belle followed her, not wanting to be left alone.  
  
Wendy finally found Sirius crouched on the ground, intently watching a scene before him. She knelt down next to him, and gently poked his back. This startled Sirius, and he jumped up, rustling leaves.  
  
Who's there? someone shouted from beyond. Wendy, Harry, Belle, and Snuffles the dog all exchanged glances. They all heard footsteps, and gingerly eased backwards towards camp.   
  
Suddenly, a hand poked through the bushes and latched onto the back of Belle's shirt, pulling her away. She screamed, and the others ran after her. They entered a dimly lit clearing, where Wendy was also grabbed from behind. Harry looked around his settings and found himself in the presence of the Dark Lord himself.  
  
Voldemort hissed, how marvelous of you to join us.  
  
You let them go now, Harry replied, referring to Belle and Wendy. He noticed that both Death Eaters had their wands ready at a moment's notice.  
  
Oh, I'm afraid not. You see, I need to keep them in order for my little plan to work.  
  
Sirius barked from Harry's feet. The Death Eater that grabbed Belle lunged for the dog, but Sirius dodged him.  
  
Run, Sirius, run! Wendy shouted from the hold of the other, taller Death Eater. That sounded awfully Forrest Gump-ish, didn't it? she pondered shortly after.  
  
Sirius ran deep into the woods. Luckily, the Death Eaters didn't follow him.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius ran around to the other side of the clearing, far away enough from the clearing so that he couldn't be heard or seen, but close enough so that he could hear the others. There he transformed back to a human. He panted for air.  
  
_If that slimy son of a bitch even touches Wendy I'll..._ Sirius thought, _I'll kill him. Oh God, what can I do!?!  
  
_Sirius looked up to the sky, noticing the full moon once again. He noticed now how the moonlight illuminated the landscape, and he felt energized. He turned back into Snuffles and raced deeper into the woods in search of his friend...  
  
* * *   
  
Wendy, this is the place from my premonition, Belle whispered to Wendy. Wendy simply nodded, but her mind remained fearful of what was to happen.  
  
All right, Potter, we have a deal to make, Voldemort growled.  
  
What deal?  
  
You have to help me, and maybe I'll let your friends go.  
  
Harry, don't do it, Wendy pleaded. He only said maybe.  
  
No, Wendy, I have to try to save you. He turned back to Voldemort. How would I help you?  
  
Voldemort grinned, showing his fang-like yellow teeth. They glared in the moonlight. You are going to tell me who the Heir of Gryffindor is.  
  
And why would he do that? Wendy shouted.  
  
Because he is too caring and won't watch his friends die. Oops, he already saw that Cedric boy die last year.  
  
The two Death Eaters pulled off their masks. They were none other than Madylin and Peter Petigrew.  
  
Wendy gasped. I knew it! I knew it! This is just like a scary movie, and you can start to predict stuff, and you yell Don't open that door, there's a crazy murderer behind there!'   
  
Wendy, calm down, Harry said.   
  
Voldemort laughed. Stupid whitelighter...  
  
Wendy gasped again. But how did you –  
  
You don't think I'm stupid enough to not research my enemies?  
  
Well, actually, yeah, Wendy replied.  
  
Voldemort snarled. Well, I do! He rubbed his chin. Now, Harry, tell me who the Heir of Gryffindor is.  
  
He doesn't know! Wendy shouted, struggling in Peter Petigrew's arms.   
  
I don't know, Harry repeated, remembering the time when Madylin had Ron.   
  
He looked over at Wendy and Peter, but his eyes wandered to Madylin and Belle. Belle's small body was shaking with fear. Madylin looked determined and confidant. She still was pretty, in a very desirous kind of way. The moonlight shone off her light brown hair, and fire reflected in her eyes.  
  
Fine! Then if you won't admit it, you are going to help me find the Sword!  
  
Don't do it, Harry, Wendy pleaded.  
  
Why should I? Harry teased.  
  
If you don't help me, your friends won't see the light of tomorrow, he said, his snakelike features clearly distinguished.  
  
No, Harry, remember what the Elders told you about the Sword! Remember! Wendy screamed, still fighting of Peter Petigrew.   
  
Wendy, I can't sit and watch you and Belle die, Harry said. He took a step forward.  
  
No, Harry, stop! she kept shouting.   
  
Harry was only a few feet away from the Dark Lord when there was a rustling of leaves. All of a sudden, a large shaggy dog appeared in the moonlight, but it wasn't Snuffles; it was a werewolf.  
  
It was standing behind Voldemort, growling at him with intense hatred. Voldemort turned to look at him. Harry backed away, knowing perfectly well that Remus was distracting Voldemort.  
  
Wendy scanned around the edge of the clearing, she was looking for something. She quickly found the outline of a person; Sirius Black. She could feel his eyes making contact with hers, and she could sense that he was waiting for something.   
  
Voldemort raised his wand to Remus the werewolf, he was about to shout Avada Kedavra,' but the werewolf suddenly lunged at him and bit him firmly on the leg, knocking him over. Wendy knew that this was her cue. She orbed out of Peter's grasp and to Belle's holder. She grabbed hold of Belle's arm as fast as she could and orbed them away to somewhere safe.   
  
Madylin and Peter looked at each other, then ran to help their Dark Lord.  
  
Damn werewolf! Voldemort shouted, attempting to kick Remus off of him. Harry noticed that when Voldemort fell, his wand was knocked from his hand.  
  
Harry knew this was his chance. he shouted with deep concentration, pointing his wand at Voldemort. His movements and the movements of the Death Eaters slowed drastically.  
  
Remus, thank-you so much! You can go now, Harry said. Remus growled and scampered away, back into the depths of the forest. Harry made sure that the curse was still working on Voldemort, which it was. he called out, Where are you?  
  
Over here. Sirius emerged from the trees.  
  
What can I do now? I don't think Wendy can orb me yet, and I can't just leave Voldemort here. I don't know any curses I could use against him, either!  
  
Sirius looked around the forest. I don't know. But we have to find the Sword before the curse wears off... and I think it's starting to. They both looked at Voldemort, whose movements were speeding back up. I guess we can only run, and hope we come across the Sword along the way.  
  
Harry sighed. I can't stand that I have to run from Voldemort. He walked away behind where Voldemort was laying, to where Harry had not yet stood. He looked just beyond the clearing, when something caught his eye.  
  
It shimmered in the moonlight. He ran to it. Lying in the ground, just outside the clearing, lay the Sword. It was set in a bush, but this bush, however, was quite unusual. The bush was shaped in a way that only a wizard would notice. It was a Gryffindor Lion.  
  
Harry lifted the Sword from its resting place. The hilt fit perfectly into his palm, and the weight of the Sword was just right for Harry's arm. The metal glowed in the moonlight, Harry noticed, making the words on the Sword stand out clearly: Gladius de Relictus de Gryffindor, quando maturitas.'  
  
Harry, hurry, the curse is wearing off fast, Sirius said form behind him. Harry turned around to find Sirius in the form of Snuffles running into the forest, and Voldemort with the Death Eaters rising to their feet.  
  
Looking for me? Harry asked, keeping the Sword hidden behind his back. Voldemort turned around at once.  
  
Now, since your friends are gone, and there is no one here to help you... you will find me the Sword!  
  
You mean this? Harry pulled the Sword out in front of him.  
  
Voldemort clasped his hands together. Bring it to me, he demanded.  
  
No, I don't think so. You have to come get it.  
  
Grrr, I don't have time for such petty things, Potter, he said. Fetch me my wand, Wormtail.  
  
Certainly, Master. Peter went searching through the clearing for the wand.  
  
Voldemort began to slip closer to Harry. Step by step, he became weaker and weaker, and the Sword became brighter and brighter.  
  
Harry's arm began to shake violently, and he had to hold the Sword with two hands. Voldemort was within a few feet from Harry, when he dropped to his knees and had to crawl in the ground.  
  
Master, what's happening? Madylin asked.  
  
Stay back! Voldemort ordered. That Sword will be mine...  
  
Finally, his whole body fell to the ground before Harry's feet. He took one last grab towards the Sword, but Harry held it just out of his reach. Harry lifted the Sword high in the air, the point facing down directly to Voldemort's heart. With a sharp movement, Harry stabbed the Sword downward, but he was too late. Just in the nick of time Voldemort had vanished from the forest, shortly followed by Madylin and Peter, who had just found the wand.  
  
Harry yelled while Sirius trotted back. White lights appeared nearby, and Wendy appeared with Belle. I could have stopped him once and for all!  
  
Sirius ran back, and took his human form. Harry, don't worry. Now that you have the Sword Voldemort can't hurt you. And it means that you get to kill him eventually.  
  
But for now, let's go get the camping gear and go HOME, Wendy said.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She orbed everyone back into her place, which was quiet and empty.  
  
Come on, what do you say we get everyone we can to come join us in a celebratory party? Wendy suggested.  
  
Sounds great! everyone replied.  
  
But first, I have to shove all this camping gear into my closet...  
  
Except the marshmallows, Harry reminded her.  
  
she rolled her eyes. Sirius, will you help me?  
  
he said, picking up the tent.   
  
Wait, Wendy. What should I do with the Sword? Harry asked.  
  
Oh, um just put it in Remus's room for now. Harry nodded and quickly set it against the wall inside their room.  
  
Wendy grabbed the coolers, and she and Sirius walked into her room. She opened the door to her large closet, and she tossed in the cooler. Don't you want to see where you put it?  
  
Not really.  
  
Sirius heaved the tent back, and with a great forceful throw tossed the tent into the closet.  
  
So, ready for a mad party? she asked.  
  
They walked back out where Harry and Belle were sitting on the couch.  
  
Ok, go find people and bring them here. But make sure that they already know about Sirius because he is not going to be a dog, Wendy said. We'll stay here and set up, and I can hear if Remus turns back to a human and calls for me.  
  
Harry nodded, took Belle's hand, and led her out of Wendy's place.  
  
Where are we going, Harry? Belle asked.  
  
To the Gryffindor Common Room. It's not too late, so everyone should still be up.  
  
She nodded and was silent for a moment. I don't think Wendy will be taking be back to America, then.  
  
Probably not. Especially if there is drinking involved... Harry replied. Oh crap, I don't know the password! he exclaimed as he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Luckily, it swung open and someone was coming out.   
  
Harry! You're finally back! he replied.  
  
Finally? I was only gone for a few days, Harry said.  
  
A few days? Harry, you were gone for weeks!  
  
I what!?!  
  
Yeah, today's the thirty-first of January.  
  
Weird... Time in the cave must have been different from time here, he pondered, mostly to himself.  
  
  
  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it later. We have to get a bunch of people for a party at Wendy's place. Like Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny. Is that it for people who know the truth about Sirius?  
  
Ron nodded. So... hey Belle, he said, rather skeptically.  
  
Hi Ron.  
  
Come on, let's go get Hermione and the others, Harry said.  
  
Ron turned and led Harry and Belle back into the Common Room.  
  
many shouts cam from different directions.  
  
Harry just said Hey' and followed Ron to one of the chairs.  
  
Hermione, guess who's back? Ron said, hiding Harry behind the chair.  
  
If it's Osmodiar, I'm going to kill you, I swear, she replied.  
  
Who's Osmodiar? Harry asked, walking out from behind the chair with Belle by his side.  
  
she shouted, getting up to hug him tightly. When did you get back?  
  
Just a few minutes ago. I'll tell you everything later if you tell me about Osmodiar.  
  
  
  
Come on, let's go get Fred, George and Ginny!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Belle, and Harry walked into Wendy's place, finding Sirius and Wendy putting out bowls of food. A certain bowl caught Harry's eye; a large bowl filled to the brim with marshmallows.  
  
Wendy followed Harry's gaze. Harry, take it easy on the marshmallows, she warned, receiving a blank stare back from Harry.  
  
I will not take it easy. He picked up the bowl and plopped onto the couch and dug in. Now, tell me about Osmodiar.  
  
Hermione grinned. Well... The first years were practicing levitation in the Common Room a couple weeks ago. They were using books – big books – and one sort of escaped and Ron ran full force into it.  
  
He fell down immediately, and we rushed him to the Hospital Wing. He was unconscious for a day or two, but he was loony when woke up, Hermione explained.  
  
Fred said. Osmodiar was the tiny space alien that only Ron could see.   
  
Ron leaned back against the wall, turned the color of his hair, and stared at his feet. It's not funny! he declared.  
  
Ron said that Osmodiar was a few centimeters tall, green, and he had one antennae. And what planet was he from? Fred said.  
  
I believe it was Neptune, Fred, George answered.   
  
Why thank-you, George.  
  
Now, Harry, tell us about your adventure, Hermione said.  
  
He blew out a deep breath. It all started when this Elder told me to follow her. She led me to this cave...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Wendy and Sirius had slipped out of the living room unnoticed during the Osmodiar story. Sirius pulled her into a hug when she shut the door to her room.  
  
Peter... he had you. God, I've never been more scared, he said.  
  
I know, but I'm here now. We're all safe.  
  
It was Remus; he saved us. He distracted them so you could orb fast enough.  
  
You went and got him, didn't you? she asked.  
  
Sirius blushed. Yeah. I couldn't sit there and watch you being held captive.  
  
Oh my gosh, you know what I just realized? Sirius made a puzzled face. I roasted the Dark Lord and lived to tell about it!  
  
What did you say to him?  
  
He asked if we thought that he didn't research his enemies, and I said, well... yeah! She smiled ear to ear. I'm so proud of myself! She clapped her hands in joy. She paused suddenly, and pulled away from Sirius. Remus is calling. I have to go. Do you want to come with me?  
  
No, I better stay and supervise... You never know when Fred and George are here.  
  
she chuckled before orbing out.  
  
Sirius walked back out and took a seat on the couch next to Harry.  
  
And then we hear this sound up ahead of us, so Sirius goes to see what it is, Harry told.  
  
What did you see?!? Ron asked, anxious to find out.  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped. Are you kidding? Ron asked.  
  
No, I'm serious.  
  
And I'm Harry.  
  
And I'm Ron.  
  
And I'm Fred.  
  
And I'm George. Hey, wait a minute – I'm Fred!  
  
Oh, right.  
  
Anyway, guys, Harry continued. He went on to tell them about the Death Eaters, Remus's attack, and the Sword.  
  
Right when Harry was talking about Voldemort's disappearing act, Wendy and Remus orbed in.  
  
Sirius said. What took you so long?  
  
Belle ran up to Remus and hugged him.  
  
Hi Belle!  
  
We had a little business to tend to elsewhere... I'll tell you about it later, Wendy said. Sirius looked at her quizzically, but turned back to Harry so he could finish his story.  
  
So he just disappeared without a trace? Hermione asked.  
  
Yeah. I wish I knew where his secret lair was; I'd go find him and kill him if I did.  
  
Sirius went and stood next to Remus. Thank-you so much for helping us in the forest. It means a lot to me, he said to his friend.  
  
Remus smiled. No problem, buddy. Hey, did you tell everyone your great news?  
  
At first Sirius was confused, but then he remembered. Not yet. Everyone, Sirius said, grabbing hold of Wendy's hand, I'd like to announce that Wendy and I are engaged.  
  
went up about the room. Wendy received several hugs, and Sirius received several pats on the back.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After many hours of laughing, hiding Harry's marshmallows, and fun stories, Wendy decided that it was time everyone should go back to their Dormitories.  
  
Aw, come on, Wendy, can't we stay a little longer? One of the Weasley twins pleaded, Wendy wasn't sure which.  
  
No, it's practically three in the morning, and a whitelighter needs her beauty sleep!  
  
Especially this whitelighter, Remus added playfully, receiving a forceful hit from Wendy. Wendy, I thought whitelighters were Pacifists! he exclaimed.  
  
Well, I forgot again. And you deserved that! she replied. Now, goodnight everyone.  
  
everyone replied as they filed out into the corridor heading toward the Common Room.  
  
Ok. You two kids have fun, Remus said, heading toward his room. Come on, Belle, you're sleeping in my room. She rose from the couch and rubbed her eyes. She looked tired, seeing as three in he morning is very late for a girl of seven years. They walked into Remus's room and shut the door.  
  
Come on, I'm so ready to sleep on an actual mattress, Wendy said. I'm all for camping, but there's only so long a girl an sleep in a sleeping bag.  
  
Sirius followed Wendy into her room. Where did you go with Remus? he asked, remembering their conversation from earlier.  
  
Oh, we had to stop in America for something.  
  
What for?  
  
Wendy sighed. Ok. I promised Remus that I wouldn't tell anyone until anything was final, but... she paused for composure. Remus wants to adopt Belle.  
  
He what!?! Sirius shouted.  
  
Sh, sh. Belle's probably asleep.   
  
Is he insane? Did he even think about her safety when he turns into a werewolf? We saw the damage he can do. He almost bit off the leg of the Dark Lord!  
  
Oh come on, Sirius. She can come and stay with her Aunt Wendy and Uncle Sirius once a month. It's not that big of a deal.  
  
Uncle Sirius does have a ring to it... But no! There's no way Remus is responsible enough to take care of another life form! You know how he falls asleep all the time.  
  
Belle can always call for me if she's in any sort of trouble. I am her whitelighter, you know, I only do things for her that I think are safe. And this is definitely safe.  
  
I just...  
  
I know. You're worried, but you don't need to be. She's on Whitelighter Insurance, so nothing can go wrong. And Remus loves her.  
  
Sirius looked into Wendy's eyes deeply. I'll talk to him about it in the morning. But that means that I'm going to have to rat you out.  
  
Fine. As long as I don't have to see Belle be alone ever again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Wooo, that was a long one. Did you like it? I'm so proud of it. REVIEW!!!  
~Whitelighter Enchantress  
  
  
  
  
_  
_


	15. Two Weddings and an Adoption

Chapter 15: Two Weddings, and an Adoption  


  
A/N: Ok, now that the chapter with all the action is gone, there really isn't much left to cover (but don't worry, I've thought of something).  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you don't recognize belongs to JK Rowling.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sirius, come on! I know you are slow in the morning, but this is pathetic, Wendy told Sirius, or Snuffles, rather, as he slowly trudged through the hallways. They were headed towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
He growled at her.   
  
Sorry, I don't speak dog. He barked at her. Oh, just shut-up and come on.  
  
When they finally reached the statue in front of the door, Wendy said, Chocolate Frogs, and the statue hopped away. They each walked up the steps, and Wendy tapped on the door.  
  
Come in, came from inside.  
  
Wendy and Sirius stepped inside, and Sirius turned back into a man. He yawned. I was tired! Give me a break, he whispered to Wendy before greeting Dumbledore.  
  
he said warmly (and a little too cheerfully for Sirius in the morning), You said you had something to tell me?  
  
Wendy nodded, and gripped Sirius's hand for support. We're engaged.  
  
  
  
So you see the problem?  
  
I believe I do. The problem being that you need someone to marry you that doesn't know about Sirius, you mean.  
  
Yes. Wendy had this idea, but... Well, let's just say we both decided no on that one.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Wendy sat down on the couch next to Sirius after a long day of teaching. She looked over at Sirius. You look troubled, what's up? Is it Remus still?  
  
No, it's not that. I'm fine with the whole Remus being a father thing. He turned his body and looked deep into Wendy's eyes. How are we going to get married when I'm a convicted murderer?  
  
Wendy searched her brain for an answer, but found none. Then, she got an idea. We'll go to an insane asylum –  
  
Already I don't like it.  
  
Just hear me out. As I was saying, we can say I'm loony, and I want to marry you; Snuffles the dog. They'll marry us, they let crazy people get away with stuff like that.  
  
Actually, that might work, Sirius said, receiving a confused stare from Wendy. Considering that you're already insane.  
  
An object was suddenly thrown in Sirius's direction.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ok, it sounded like a good idea at the time, Wendy defended herself.  
  
I have an idea that is legitimate, Dumbledore said. Since Sirius was only wanted for in Great Britain, an American Muggle priest will do.  
  
Why didn't we think of that? Wendy asked.  
  
Perhaps because you were thinking about insane asylums, Professor Halliwell.  
  
Point taken.  
  
Wendy, we have to go meet Belle and Remus soon, Sirius said, rising from his seat.  
  
Oh, you're right. Thanks for your help, Professor Dumbledore.  
  
You're quite welcome, he replied.   
  
Wendy and Sirius headed for the door, when Wendy remembered something. Who was my replacement while I was gone?  
  
Dumbledore smiled. The majority of the time I had any professor who had the period free, but strangely enough it was Professor Trelawney who I found teaching your class most often.  
  
Wendy said before Sirius pulled her out the door and into the stairwell.  
  
Hey, what's the rush? she asked Sirius.  
  
Today's the day that those bloody American social workers decide if Remus can adopt Belle.  
  
Let's just orb, it would be faster.  
  
Oh, duh! he said, hitting his forehead. He clutched on to Wendy's arm, and she orbed them to Wendy's place. They found Remus pacing back and forth in front of the giant TV.  
  
Where have you been? he shouted. We have to be there in less than two hours.  
  
We were talking with Dumbledore. And since when did it take more than ten seconds to orb? Wendy asked.  
  
He's nervous, give him a break. This is a big deal, Sirius said.  
  
Wendy gave him an odd smile. Wasn't it only a few days ago that you were against Remus adopting her?  
  
Yeah, well now I understand better. I still don't understand why they wouldn't let him adopt her anyway.  
  
They say it has to do with me living in England, and that she shouldn't move away from her native country so fast. It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I've submitted applications, I meet all the requirements, I love Belle, she loves me, she wants to be adopted by me... I just – oh, God I'm so nervous! He sat down on the couch and began to drum his fingers vigorously on the   
arm. What if they don't let me adopt her?  
  
They will, I'm sure, Sirius tried to help. If they knew what she went through in that cave and with Voldemort then –  
  
Then there's no way in hell that they'd let him adopt her. But they should talk to her and see what she wants, Wendy interrupted.  
  
Remus stood up again. I can't deal with this.  
  
You want to hear a joke? Wendy asked. So, two Death eaters walk into a bar, and –  
  
Can we go now?  
  
She sighed. I guess. You want anyone else to come? Wendy asked. Wait, can Sirius come as a human?  
  
I don't know... you never know. I would say dog just to be on the safe side, Remus decided.  
  
Wendy nodded. You heard him, Snuffles! she directed at Sirius, who moments later changed into a dog.  
  
Remus took hold of one of Wendy's hand, and her other hand was on Snuffles' head. They orbed to their usual alley, and made their way toward Belle and the social workers.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
How long have you known Belle, Mr. Lupin? the social worker asked.  
  
A couple months, he said, throwing a glance at Wendy. It was technically only a few weeks or so (because of the weird time change in the cave), but it didn't matter to anyone.  
  
And how did you meet her when you live in England?  
  
Wendy, Sirius, and Remus had made up an answer for this one before hand. I was visiting my cousin. She lives a few minutes from here. I was on a walk, and I met Belle when she was playing on the playground.  
  
Why was she gone for so many weeks?  
  
_Uh-oh. _ They had forgotten to plan out that answer. _Quick, think, quick, think_. I was given permission to take her back to England with me for a while. _Hope that one worked...  
  
_The social worker nodded. She turned to the man who was standing by the door. Go get Belle, she commanded.  
  
Minutes later, the man returned with Belle.  
  
she shouted. She began to walk towards him to give him a hug, but the man held her back. This worried Remus, but he kept his composure.  
  
Remus Lupin, the social worker began, I hereby declare you the adoptive father of Isabella Juliana. Please sign here, she said, sliding a document and a pen his way.  
  
Remus was speechless. He signed along the dotted line, and it was final. Belle was his daughter. Isabella Juliana Lupin... it had a ring to hit.  
  
Have you decided on legal guardians for her in case of any accident?  
  
Oh, yes. Wendy Halliwell here; though her fiancee could not be present.  
  
The social worker turned pages through the document. Please write their names here and here.  
  
Remus looked at Wendy, and she knew what he wasn't sure of. She nodded, signaling that is was ok to write Sirius Black' on the paper without anyone realizing that he was a convicted murderer. Remus wrote down Sirius Black' and Wendaria Halliwell-Black.'  
  
He set the pen down and looked at Belle; his daughter. He couldn't believe it. The man let go of Belle's hand, and she ran to Remus's arms.  
  
Come on, Belle, he said. Let's go home.  
  
Ok, Dad!  
  
Dad. It was wonderful.  
  
The social worker and the other man left the room, leaving Belle alone with Wendy, Remus, and Snuffles, who turned back into Sirius.  
  
For a while there I didn't think they would let me adopt you, Remus told Belle.  
  
I knew they would, I mean one hundred percent knew, Wendy said. Why else would this chapter be called Two Weddings and an Adoption?'   
  
Everyone nodded. Wait, two weddings? Who else is getting married? Sirius asked.  
  
You'll see, Wendy said.  
  
How do you know all this anyway? Remus asked.  
  
I have connections with the author.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Days later, Belle had completely moved in to Wendy's place with Remus. Dumbledore had decided that he would find a job for Remus, and eventually get him his own place somewhere in the castle.  
  
Wendy was secretly spreading rumors that Remus was out to kill her and take his spot back as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Some people were afraid of him after hearing these rumors, and would refuse to talk to him (Harry, basically, but only because he knew Wendy had started the rumors). Once Remus found out that it was Wendy, he made her fess up in front of the whole school.  
  
While moving Belle into Wendy's place, Wendy declared that she needed to clean. Sirius, you and I are starting in my closet. Remus, you can work on your room. We'll meet in the living room and do the kitchen.  
  
Wendy went into her room to begin on her black hole, I mean, closet, and Remus was left with Sirius in the living room. They rolled their eyes at one another, and went their separate ways.  
  
Sirius found a pile of junk surrounding Wendy on the floor. She was in front of her closet , and their was much more junk falling out of it.  
  
How is it possible that you have accumulated this much stuff since July? Sirius asked, plopping down on the floor next to Wendy.  
  
I don't know. She found a pair of swim goggles and put them on her face. How do I look?  
  
he exclaimed as Remus walked through the door.  
  
Hey guys, what should I do with this? he held up Harry's Sword.  
  
Go give it to Harry, Wendy suggested, focussing back on her closet.  
  
Sirius pulled out Monopoly. Hey, we should play this sometime! Wendy's eyes twinkled with mischief. No, I take it back. You might kill someone.  
  
Aw, come on Sirius! You can be the little dog, I'll be the top hat. It would be great!  
  
And what am I supposed to do with the Sword?!? suddenly came from the door. Wendy and Sirius looked up to find Harry, holding the Sword reluctantly in his hand.  
  
It's your Sword, just hold on to it or something, Wendy said.  
  
Wouldn't it be a bit obvious that I was the Heir of Gryffindor if I wore the stupid thing at my side constantly?  
  
Um... No? she tried. Harry looked at her angrily. Harry, it is yours. Why don't you lock it up in your trunk?  
  
Harry turned to walk away, but instead asked, What are you doing anyway?  
  
Oh, we're cleaning out my closet. You can help! Why don't you be a dear and get Ron and Hermione to help us too. Wendy was now getting way too enthusiastic about her closet cleanliness.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and left.  
  
Wendy and Sirius began to once again sift through the mess. Wendy kept pulling things out and saying so that's where I put that' while Sirius laughed at her.  
  
Wendy, did you know you had a family of ducks living in here? Sirius asked, picking up a duckling.  
  
Oh, do be careful with that one. That's Jebidiah, he hurt his wing, Wendy said, as if it were normal to have a family of ducks living in one's closet.  
  
Well where is their mother? Sirius didn't need an answer to that question when he saw all seven of the ducklings run towards Wendy and attempt to fly onto her shoulders.  
  
That's Jebidiah, Rosie, Sam, Ellie, Fran, Mango, and Canada, Wendy said, pointing to each duck. Jeb and Canada are my favorites, though I hate to admit it.  
  
Sirius picked up the one called Sam, and allowed the small duckling to sit in the palm of his hand. He suddenly quacked very loudly, and Sirius put him down.  
  
Oh my gosh, Wendy... Sirius said, picking up a doll from her closet that had a pin through it's head. Is this a Snape voodoo doll?  
  
Absolutely. Now let me hide that so the police don't find it as evidence. She grabbed the doll from his hands and ran into the living room. When she returned, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were following her.  
  
Actually, guys, why don't you get started on my kitchen. You should have a field day with that mess, she said. All three teenagers groaned and trudged into the kitchen.  
  
Sirius yelled as something pushed him over. Holy shit! he screamed when he saw what it was. It was a boogyman. It stuck it's tongue out at Sirius.  
  
Don't hurt him, Sirius! Wendy ran up to it. Did that scary murderer man hurt you, Fred? she asked, giving it a hug.  
  
What, is that a Weasley twin? Sirius asked, giving the Fred' and evil glare.  
  
No, he just looks like a Fred. Oh, Sirius, he's so cute.  
  
He gave a horrified look. What!?! You're crazy, that thing is ugly, Sirius said. Fred snarled and bared it's teeth at him.  
  
Fred, why don't you go back into my closet until Sirius can be nice, Wendy said, gently nudging Fred back into the closet. There's a good little monster.  
  
someone yelled from the kitchen,   
  
Wendy and Sirius looked at each other briefly and ran into the kitchen. Ron was being sucked into one of the cupboards, and Harry and Hermione were trying desperately to keep him out. Wendy and Sirius each grabbed a hold on one of Ron's arms and pulled. After a few seconds, they finally got him out.  
  
Sorry, I forgot to tell you, that cupboard has a mind of it's own. It doesn't like it when you move it's plates.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hours later, Wendy and Sirius were still cleaning out the closet, and everyone else was watching TV (although Wendy didn't know it at the time).  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Belle all squished onto one of the couches.  
  
I don't like this show, Ron said changing the channel to a music video. I love this song! He suddenly stood up and started to jump on the couch. I'M SLIM SHADY YES I'M THE REAL SHADY, ALL YOU OTHER SLIM SHADY'S ARE JUST IMITATING –  
  
Everyone looked at Ron very strangely.  
  
Hermione shouted. I'm appalled!  
  
What, it's a good song... Ron blushed and sat back down. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
There was suddenly a loud thump' from Wendy's bedroom.  
  
they heard Wendy cry out in alarm.  
  
Sirius stormed out of the room. That's it, I've had it with that... that thing!  
  
Ron turned and faced him. Is my brother in Wendy's closet?  
  
Sirius noticed the whole group squished onto the couch. No, it's this boogyman. It doesn't like me. He marched into the kitchen, and moments later returned with cheese. Oh, Fred... he said devilishly. He disappeared into the bedroom again. Again, there was a loud thump.' Sirius reappeared, on the floor, trying to pull himself out the door. He didn't like the cheese, he managed to say before being pulled back into the room.  
  
Sirius Black! they heard Wendy shout. How dare you! He's allergic to cheese. Out, now!  
  
Sirius quickly (and gladly) ran out of the room. He looked rather beat up. Thank God I don't have to help her anymore...  
  
Sirius sat in one of the chairs that was nearest to the couch. Just as he sat down, Wendy shouted, Please come back Sirius. Fred's gone back to his corner.  
  
Sirius gave a look of terror and shouted back, But... Ron's... Bleeding!  
  
Ron looked at his hands as if blood was supposed to be pouring out of them. Sirius winked at him. Oh, yes! He needs to take me to the hospital wing immediately, Ron played along.  
  
But I need Sirius to wingardium leviosa' something for me, she shouted back.  
  
Can't Harry do it? Sirius asked.  
  
Leave me out of this, Harry said, half asleep on the couch.  
  
No, he's been through a lot lately, and I'm getting the idea that he doesn't really want to.  
  
Sirius scowled, and mumbled, What vibe are you getting about me? Finally he sighed and stood up to go help her. All right, what do you want me to lift? he asked as he entered the room.  
  
This box over here. She pointed to a large box filled with various cheeses. I tried to lift it already, but it was rather heavy, and Fred was sneezing, and –  
  
Sirius picked it up and moved it carelessly out of her closet without a problem.  
  
Wendy muttered.   
  
Sirius looked back at the wall behind where the box used to sit. There was a mysterious door about a meter tall. Wendy, where does that door lead?  
  
To Italy.  
  
And why on earth would you need a door to Italy in your closet when you can orb?  
  
Well, how else do you suggest I visit the grave of Enrico? she asked.  
  
Who the hell is Enrico?' Sirius asked.  
  
Hermione appeared in the doorway. Oh, Enrico, she said with a devilish grin. As in your sexy Italian lover, Enrico?  
  
The very same, Wendy said. Oh, don't worry, Sirius, he died years ago. Like, decades before us.  
  
May I ask how he died? Sirius asked Wendy, although he just wanted to be sure that Wendy was all his.  
  
He was involved in the Mafia, and Antonio shot him. That happens a lot when you're in the Mafia. Sirius still looked unsure. Calm down, I just visit his grave.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sirius forced Wendy to orb most of her useless items to a nearest dump he could find. Many of the items she refused to part with (especially her box of cheeses, even though her pet Boogyman was allergic).  
  
He even convinced her to stop cleaning. Everyone decided to go downstairs to the kitchen, have something to eat, and be pampered by house elves. Hermione didn't agree with the last part, but she tagged along anyway.  
  
Wendy, Sirius, Remus, and Belle went up ahead and Harry, Hermione, and Ron dawdled behind.  
  
Harry, thank God you're back! I think Ron was about to explode from watching all this television, Hermione said.  
  
I was not!  
  
Yes, you were. All of his spare time was spent on Wendy's couch watching TV. I swear.  
  
Harry chuckled, as Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione and made funny faces at her behind her back.   
  
They soon encountered Fred and George walking down the hallway. Hey mates! Fred said. George has a question for you.  
  
George cleared his throat. Hypothetically speaking, how much detention would one get for blowing up a certain dungeon?  
  
I don't know, quite a bit I guess, Harry pondered. A lot, if the dungeon you are talking about is the one I think you're talking about.  
  
Fred pushed in front of him. Hypothetically speaking, how much detention would twins get for blowing up a... certain dungeon?  
  
Double the first one, maybe triple it because Snape hates you, Ron said. Think, shining trophies for a month, and lots of little things everywhere for another month. Oh, and a lot of points taken away for Gryffindor. Fred smiled slyly at George. ... like say, over 100.  
  
Fred and George gave each other a wide-eyed look. Suddenly they burst off into a sprint down the hallway.  
  
Moments later, Snape appeared chasing after them with a giggling McGonagall. Snape had black burn marks all over his face, ripped and stained robes, and his usual greasy hair was standing on end.   
  
YOU MAY KEEP RUNNING, BUT I'LL FIND YOU! Snape shouted, while he shoved Ron out of the way.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione watched their two professors run down the hallway in awe. They soon went to catch up with Wendy and the rest of them and headed to the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After their adventures in the kitchen, everyone went back to their rooms. As much as they enjoyed being spoiled by the house elves (except for Hermione, of course), they needed to go to bed.  
  
Sirius and Wendy were the most tired of the group, seeing as they spent the most time slaving away at Wendy's closet.   
  
Sirius was almost asleep. Wendy groggily asked.  
  
  
  
You want to get married the day after tomorrow?  
  
Sure. Go to sleep though.  
  
There was silence for a few more minutes. she asked again.  
  
What, Wendy?  
  
Do you think roadkill is a form of animal suicide?  
  
  
  
  
  
Go to sleep.  
  
There was another moment of silence.   
  
Sirius sighed.   
  
Can I call you Siri?  
  
Can I call you Wend?  
  
Fine, fine, I'll go to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
So I found this dress I want, Siri, Wendy said the next morning while she ate breakfast on the couch.  
  
I thought we decided that you wouldn't call me Siri, _Wend_, he replied. So where did you get it so quickly?  
  
I got up early, woke up Hermione, and we went dress shopping. Wendy stated as Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the living room.  
  
How do you get the food from the Great Hall to come up here? Ron asked, sitting down.  
  
Dumbledore arranged it. He knew that I'd want to talk with Sirius, not Snuffles. Besides, it's boring sitting at the Head Table, Wendy said.  
  
And you know how short of an attention span she has, Sirius added.  
  
Oh look, pancakes, Wendy said. Sirius gave one of those I told you so' looks. Oh, we should tell Dumbledore about tomorrow then, Siri.  
  
He was about to tell her to stop calling him Siri, but he figured she would continue to call him that anyway and it wouldn't make a difference. We can do that later. You have a class to teach today.  
  
No! Oh, please, Siri, don't let them learn from me! she cried sarcastically.  
  
Sorry, Wend, that's the way it is. He kissed her head and stood up. You just have to deal.  
  
Well, yeah we better be getting to class, Hermione said. Come on guys, I have Muggle studies.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Why do you take Muggle Studies when you're a Muggle? Oh, no! That means we have Divination, Harry.  
  
Great. More predictions of my death. They all walked out into the hallway to discuss it further.  
  
Sirius called from the kitchen. You have to so something about this sink. I think the plates have formed a clan.  
  
Oh don't worry, Wendy said cheerfully. They've most likely expanded into a cult.  
  
Sirius began to mumble under his breath before he rushed Wendy into getting ready to teach. Finally, Remus and Belle appeared from their bedroom.  
  
Good morning! Sirius shouted at a sleepy-eyed Remus. Guess what we get to do today?  
  
Remus yawned.  
  
Go get us some tuxes and tell Dumbledore that Wendy and I are getting married tomorrow.  
  
Belle asked excitedly.   
  
Wendy said, standing in her doorway with her wizard robes on. Hermione and I picked out a dress for you if you'd like to see it. Belle nodded excitedly and rushed into Wendy's bedroom to see.  
  
Come on, Remus, go get dressed, Sirius urged.  
  
I just woke up. I'm not ready to go anywhere.  
  
I just want to get this over with. I don't like walking among herds of Muggles, Sirius shivered at the thought.  
  
Just turn into a dog.  
  
But then they'll all pet me and stuff.  
  
Well, that's what people do to dogs. Get a different Animagi! Remus shouted. Sorry, sorry. I'm sleep deprived. I'll go get dressed.  
  
Remus got up and walked back into his bedroom to change just as Wendy and Belle came back into the living room.  
  
Ok, well, I have to go teach now. I'll catch up with you guys later, said Wendy just before orbing to her classroom.  
  
So Belle, said Sirius, What do you plan to do today?  
  
I'm going to hang out Professor Dumbledore. He said he'd tell me lots of stuff about magic, she said with a grin.  
  
Great! Your dad and I will take you to his office in a bit.   
  
Remus walked out of the bedroom dressed in Muggle clothes. Let's go, he said.  
  
Sirius transformed into Snuffles the dog. Remus took Belle's hand as they left Wendy's place and headed for Dumbledore's office. When they reached the gargoyle, Remus whispered the password, and the statue jumped aside revealing a staircase. They walked up it and stepped inside the office.  
  
Hello Remus, Belle, Sirius, Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Sirius changed back into human form. Wendy and I are getting married tomorrow, so I just thought we'd tell you that we are getting you a tuxedo today.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Very well. I expect that I will need to get Mr. Lupin his own place...?  
  
Sirius blushed. Remus said, giving Sirius a suggestive smile. Dumbledore nodded again. Well, we'll see you later. Bye, Belle. Have fun!  
  
Bye, Dad, said Belle while her eyes were locked on Fawkes the Phoenix. As soon as Sirius had returned to Snuffles, and he and Remus were just out the door, they heard Belle ask, What kind of bird is that?   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Remus entered the Muggle tuxedo shop with his dog at his side. It took them a while to get to Muggle London when Sirius had to be a dog, but they managed.  
  
Snuffles looked around the shop and occasionally went up to some tuxes he found suitable.  
  
How about this one, Snuffles? Remus asked. He pointed to a shiny, very purple suit. Snuffles growled. No? I thought purple was your color, man. Snuffles barked loudly. Sh, sh, keep it down. How about this? This time he pointed to a normal black and white suit. Snuffles nodded his head.  
  
After Remus purchased the suits (with a little trouble counting out the Muggle money that Wendy gave him), the two men went back to Wendy's place.  
  
So do I have to give you the talk?' Remus asked as he sat down on the couch.   
  
What talk? Sirius asked.  
  
You know...  
  
No, I don't. Sirius was truly confused.  
  
Remus sighed. Well, it doesn't matter because I wouldn't have given it to you anyway. He paused briefly before speaking again. Just promise to name your first born son after me, OK?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Do you, Wendaria Halliwell, take Sirius Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?  
  
I do.  
  
Already it was a beautiful service. Hermione and Ginny were crying, and there were truly visible tears down Remus Lupin's face. Wendy was simply glowing with delight and Sirius was indeed happy. Harry, Ron and the other Weasleys, Belle, and Dumbledore stood grateful to see their friends together once and for all.  
  
Do you, Sirius Black, take Wendaria Halliwell to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?  
  
I do. Sirius gave Wendy a humble smile.  
  
I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. The old gray-haired American priest closed his book and stepped back. Sirius lifted the veil off Wendy's face and kissed her, causing everyone to clap.  
  
Ron muttered to Harry, Do we get wedding cake now?  
  
Harry elbowed him and gave him one of those looks that said this is not the time and place to ask that!' A few seconds later, however, Harry replied, Yes, and it's a three layer white cake. Ron licked his lips with content.  
  
Wendy and Sirius finally broke away and walked back down the aisle. Soon, everyone followed them out into the foyer that was located just outside the chapel.  
  
Should I orb everybody back to my place? Wendy whispered to Dumbledore quickly.  
  
he mumbled as he organized everyone together. Wendy orbed them back to England before the priest came out of the chapel.  
  
Oh, I really don't like orbing, Ginny said, clutching her stomach as if she were to throw-up.   
  
Anyway, is it time for cake yet? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, Ron complained.  
  
Yes, Ron, it's time for cake, Sirius said, embracing Wendy. Come on, let's go cut it. he picked up the knife and walked over to the cake.  
  
Wait! I have to have a picture, Hermione shouted, still wiping a few tears away from her eyes. She took the picture quickly and then returned to talking with Ginny.  
  
Finally, Sirius and Wendy cut the cake, and fed it to each other, while Wendy secretly chucked pieces of it at people when Sirius wasn't looking.  
  
Mmm... cake... Ron murmured. Wendy handed out pieces to everyone, and everyone sat comfortably in the living room.  
  
So, what's next for you two lovebirds? Remus asked casually.  
  
Wendy smiled at her new husband. We have to go talk with the Elders for a short while, then it's the honeymoon. You can take over for me while we're gone, can't you?  
  
Ah, those students won't know what's coming, Remus chuckled.  
  
Oh boy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron said together, rolling their eyes.  
  
Am I sensing ubiquitous hyperbole?  
  
Was that Wendy who just said that? Sirius asked, looking aghast.  
  
Someone's been reading the dictionary at late hours of the night, one of the Weasley twins jeered.  
  
Just because I have expanded my vocabulary by two words doesn't mean anything. I'm still your average everyday whitelighter who's married to a falsely accused convicted murderer. Oh, look; presents!  
  
Later, after Wendy and Sirius had opened their gifts (but mostly Wendy, because, let's face it- she's like a little kid at Christmas time), the time had come for them to go to the Elders and then off to their honeymoon.  
  
Thank-you so much everyone, Wendy said as she gave everyone a hug. We'll see you when we get back. Ron, don't watch too much TV. Harry and Belle, don't call for me unless someone is trying to kill you. Well, bye!  
  
Bye, don't have too much fun, kids, Remus shouted just as they orbed away. And name your first-born after me!  
  
Moments after they left, Ron said, So, anyone up for dinner now?  
  
Ron, can you only think of your stomach? Hermione asked.  
  
I'm a growing boy... I need to be fed, he defended himself with. Besides, the house elves told me they were going to make double chocolate cake for dessert tonight.  
  
Ron, you just had two slices of white wedding cake! Hermione exclaimed as Ron began to walk out the door.  
  
Yeah, but this is chocolate cake. White cake and chocolate cake are like, two different food groups. And double chocolate cake with lots of icing... don't get me started.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled something along the lines of men' and followed him out the door.  
  
Those two are going to be married someday. They already fight like an old married couple, Remus chuckled.  
  
Harry began for the door to catch up with his friends. Tell me about it, he added before leaving.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
On, Monday, shortly after breakfast, Harry and Ron were sitting in the North Tower, waiting for Divination to start. They were pleased that they had this class with the Ravenclaws and not the Slytherins, though not so pleased with the crazy professor.  
  
Good morning, my fortunate pupils. Since miraculously, Neptune and Venus are aligned, we shall be using the crystal balls today! Professor Trelawney told her class, expecting an ooh' or ah' from them. She received silence, however. Will someone please help me pass them out? Immediately Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil got up to assist her.  
  
Ron leaned towards Harry. I'm predicting that she will predict your death, Harry.  
  
Harry faked a shocked and scared look. Me? Death? he clutched his throat and slid out of his chair gagging. Ron was shaking with laughter when Professor Trelawney brought them their crystal balls. Harry quickly sat back in his chair properly and Ron tried to conceal his laughter.  
  
Now that the peanut gallery has their materials, she shot an over-dramatic glance at Harry and Ron, We may begin. She sat down on her cushion and swept her hands randomly over the crystal ball. She pretended to be in a trance, but only Harry knew what her real trances were like. It is very important that you keep your mind focused on what you see. You must get in touch with your abstract side... Let your mind feel what you are seeing. Everyone try, now.  
  
Harry let his hands wave aimlessly in front of him while still attempting to look into the crystal ball. It seemed the fog was moving around.  
  
It looks like it's gonna be cloudy, folks, Ron said in a newscaster voice that he had heard on the television.  
  
Harry chuckled. He quickly glanced back at his crystal ball. For a moment he thought he saw the fog form the shape of a mouse, but then again he only saw fog.  
  
Suddenly, Trelawney gasped. I see... _death_...  
  
Who is it, Professor? Lavender asked eagerly.  
  
She was silent for a moment as she gazed deeper into the depths of the crystal ball. ... Harry Potter.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. When was she going to quit predicting his death? He suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at him. he asked out in anger. Oh, right... Uh, oh no! What can I do professor?  
  
She herself at once. There is not much. Drink lot's of water. I saw buckets.  
  
Ron could barely contain his laughter as she murmured, Class dismissed.   
  
Harry and Ron quickly climbed down the ladder. When they got the the bottom, Ron finally let out the laughter he was holding in. Buckets? Ha! Someone's been getting a little high off the fumes in there, eh?  
  
Come on, Harry said when his laughter ceased. Let's go to lunch before we have Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione, who was reading.  
  
she said, not lifting her eyes from the page. How was Divination?  
  
Harry cast a glance at Ron. Interesting... We'll fill you in later when you aren't reading.  
  
She nodded. Just then, the owls flew in, including Hedwig. She glided down and landed loyally on Harry's shoulder. What have we here? Oh, a letter from Wood.  
  
_Dear Harry_, it read.  
  
_How have you been? I hope you aren't hurt or anything of that sort. Last I heard you were off fulfilling your destiny. Anyway, I have some news of my own... You remember Brittany, my girlfriend, don't you? We're getting married! This spring, in May to be exact. May twenty-third. We'll send you a proper invitation, don't worry. I can't wait to see you and the Gryffindor gang again!  
  
Sincerely, Oliver Wood  
  
P.S. Did you guys win the Quidditch Cup this year? I've been dying to know...  
  
_Hear that? Wood's getting married! Harry shouted.   
  
Hermione said, looking up from her book. One wedding right after another, I guess. Well, we better be going to Defense Against the Dark Arts now.  
  
The three all got up, and Harry went on to tell Hermione on their adventures in Divination.  
  
So she predicted your death _again_? Hermione asked with awe. What an old bat...  
  
Harry mumbled. He was still trying to remember if he saw a mouse in his crystal ball or if he was imagining things. He is eyes scanned the hallway floor as he came across a closet door that hadn't been shut properly. He walked over to it and trued to shut it, but it wouldn't move.  
  
Gee, Harry, where are your muscles? Ron taunted. Let a real man do it. He walked up to the door, pushed it, and it still wouldn't move. He tried to push it harder, and harder, but it still wouldn't move. His face was rather red when he stopped pushing.  
  
Oh, why don't you just open the door and see what's blocking it? Hermione said between laughs at Ron.  
  
Ron gave her an evil glare, crossed his arms, and said, Go on, Harry, take a look.  
  
Harry snickered at Ron quickly and opened the door. Suddenly his mouth dropped. Go get Lupin, or Dumbledore... or someone. Quick!  
  
There, lying in the closet, was the dead body of Professor Trelawney.  
  
  
A/n: Nice ending, eh? mwahaha! Just wait till next chapter... **REVIEW!**  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


	16. Voldemort in a Bathtub and the Wizard of

Chapter 16: Voldemort in a Bath and The Wizard of Latinland  
  


A/n: I hate Fudge. And this one is for McGonagall; our new hero. RIP SIRIUS BLACK!  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Nor do I own MTV, Punk*d, or Jackass. But I might buy Ashton Kutcher if he's for sale. And I don't own The Wizard of Oz either.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In a matter of minutes, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was walking down the hall onto the scene of the crime. As the closest things to witnesses, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were allowed to miss class.  
  
Step aside, the Minister said, nudging Ron out of the way. I'm here to inspect. Where has Professor Dumbledore gotten to? He tilted his lime green bowler to the side of his head.  
  
I'm right here, Minister, Dumbledore seemed to appear from nowhere out of the dark. His face showed trouble, though there was still a twinkle of laughter in his marvelously blue eyes.  
  
Symbol Tree Lawn, did you say?  
  
Sybill Trelawney. She was our Divination professor. He then added more quietly, Highly overpaid... He shook his head of his previous thoughts. Anyway, Minister, we called you over here because, well, frankly we have no idea why someone would go and kill one of Hogwarts' professors. We need the Ministry's help on this one.  
  
Can we make it quick? I'm supposed to have a meeting with the Minister of France. Ah, it's France. No one cares.  
  
Fudge and Dumbledore went aside from the scene of the crime to talk. Harry turned to his friends. Why on earth whould anyone want to kill that old bat?  
  
That isn't nice, Harry, Hermione scolded. Though, she _is_ dead and she _is_ an old bat.  
  
Ron are you all right? Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron had turned rather pale and was trembling slightly with every move.  
  
What? O-oh. Sorry, I... I just don't like, uh, dead things, he mumbled, taking quick rapid glances in the corpse's direction. I _really_ don't like them.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the hallway. She walked up to the three students. This is taking too long. The Minister is talking about absolute nonsense. He wants to go out for butterbeers when he's through here! She rolled her eyes but regained composure. Let's get this over with. Just tell me what happened.  
  
Harry looked at his friends, neither of which looked like they wanted to talk. We were just going to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor, and we saw that this closet was open. He pointed to the closet where Professor Trelawney's body still lay. I went to go shut it, but there was something blocking it so I couldn't. I opened the door, and there was her body.  
  
McGonagall bit her lip. Thank-you, Mr. Potter. You will save us a great deal of time. As she walked over to Dumbledore and Fudge, she mumbled something that sounded like, Any minute I know Lucius Malfoy is going to come walking into here.  
  
And since I am the author and I can do whatever I want, not only did Lucius Malfoy walk into that hallway, but he was carrying a giant cucumber and had a cherry tootsie pop in is mouth. The three students stood in awe as they witnessed this man of great power sucking on a sucker. When Mr. Malfoy realized what was in his hand and mouth, he shouted and dropped them both.  
  
He then calmly strutted to the Minister as if nothing had happened. Just after throwing Harry an evil glance, he said to the Minister, This is most certainly not suitable for my son's school setting. Any word of this gets out to the public and I'm pulling him from this school.  
  
Let's not put this out of proportion, Dumbledore replied. We will be alerting the entire school, no matter young Malfoy's status. But no, I won't be calling the presses on this matter.  
  
Mr. Malfoy turned up his nose in a well, it doesn't matter because you're full of crock' type of way. Both Ron and Harry looked at each other and knew instantly that they both had the same idea: they wanted to smack Mr. Malfoy. Hermione held them back.  
  
The three slowly began to move closer to their two professors, Minister, and mean father in order to hear their now whispering voices.  
  
Fudge was saying, I want to know who's behind all this!  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Well isn't it obvious?  
  
The four adults, startled, all turned to look at him. He hadn't meant to say it aloud, but it simply slipped.  
  
Fudge grinned stupidly. Oh, Mr. Potter! How splendid to see you, my boy. Now, isn't what obvious?  
  
I said it was obvious who was behind all this, Harry said, rather annoyed.  
  
I'm sorry, behind what?   
  
Harry stared blankly at the Minister of Magic. How someone so stupid and idiotic was elected as the head of the Magic world, Harry and the world may never know. The murder... Indeed, Harry was quite annoyed.  
  
What murder, son? He turned to Lucius Malfoy and whispered, Poor boy, off his crocker, he is.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Dumbledore decided it was time to speak up. Um, Sir, Professor Sybill Trelawney's murder. The reason you are present at Hogwarts School? It's quite all right... Harry actually found the body. Harry nodded.  
  
Oh! Terribly sorry, my boy! Fudge slapped Harry on the shoulder. Yes, I do believe it is quite obvious who murdered this Symbol – what was her name?  
  
Dumbledore said, sighing.  
  
McGonagall rolled her eyes. Good riddance, she muttered.  
  
said Harry. Wait, but I didn't think you thought that he had returned to power –  
  
The French! Fudge hollered, pointing a finger in the air. I've got it... They wanted to have a meeting with me, only to get me away, and then they would strike. Ha! They couldn't fool me. Damn those French...  
  
Actually, Mr. Minister, I was thinking of Voldemort... Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall all shuddered at the name. A quick nervous look flashed across Lucius Malfoy's face, but no one noticed.  
  
What poppycock! Fudge shouted. Voldemort is gone. He won't be returning.  
  
I fought against him last summer, and again just a few weeks ago! Harry argued back. I'm sure it was him.  
  
It does make sense, said McGonagall, quite suddenly. The old hag was born a Muggle.  
  
Lucius Malfoy laughed nervously. Th-that can't be right. Voldemort isn't back in power. No, no. You must all be mistaken. Yes, that's it. This had NOTHING to do with Voldemort, he said all too suspiciously.  
  
Anyway, I believe it could not have possibly been the Dark Lord. Well, we can solve this later. Let us eat supper! Fudge turned a full circle then marched down the wrong corridor to the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone else turned in the correct direction of the Great Hall. So far it was empty and Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats at the head of Gryffindor table. Lucius made himself comfortable at a spot at the Slytherin table. McGonagall sat at the staff table. As Dumbledore passed Harry, he stopped his professor.  
  
You do believe me? That Voldemort is behind all this? he asked.  
  
Dumbledore glanced at Lucius, then returned Harry's gaze with his sparkling blue eyes. Yes. Especially after hearing Mr. Malfoy defending the Dark Lord. I believe you are right one hundred percent.  
  
What's going to happen to the body? Hermione asked.  
  
A team from the Ministry is going to take care of that, he replied, and made his way up and took his seat next to McGonagall.  
  
Finally a flustered looking Fudge ran into the door of the Great Hall. Ooof! Why, Professor Dumbledore! One must be careful when walking into wrong doors in this school. That was quite a dog I ran into.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron all exchanged glances. they all said together.  
  
Fudge shook his head and made a seat at the Head Table. Slowly, many students began filing into the Great Hall, and whispers of confusion arose.  
  
Is that the Minister?  
  
What could he be doing here?  
  
What an ugly hat!  
  
Hey, isn't that Malfoy's dad?  
  
Finally, Dumbledore stood up, issuing a silence across the room. We have quite some news to deliver. One of our professors has been murdered. But don't worry – we will find a replacement teacher for your Divination classes. I am sorry to announce that Sybill Trelawney was found dead this afternoon.  
  
More whispers arose all around the room. There were a few frowns, but mostly there were cheers. Fred and George began a round of Ding-Dong, the witch is dead!' at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Dumbledore held his hand up for more silence. Though I am pleased to announce that we have two visitors for the day. Lucius Malfoy, a great applause broke from the Slytherin table, and our very own Minister of Magic; Mr. Cornelius Fudge. There was more applause, from the rest of the school.  
  
Just as Fudge stood up to welcome the applause, Wendy and Snuffles walked into the Great Hall, Wendy looking slightly more tan than when she was last seen. Snuffles had a flowered lei around his neck, and had an angry dog aura about him  
  
We came back as soon as we heard, Wendy whispered to Harry as she passed by. Got news from the Elders. I need to talk to you after supper. She and Sirius found seats at the staff table.  
  
What's wrong with Snuffles? Ron asked. He looks... kinda pissed.  
  
I'm sure you'd be pissed too if you were interrupted from your honeymoon, Hermione pointed out. Ron raised his eyebrows suggestively at Harry, causing them both to laugh.  
  
Sh! Keep it down you two! Hermione scolded. I want to see if the mysterious chair exploder is here.  
  
Harry and Ron asked at the same time.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Every time the Minister makes a public appearance, his chair mysteriously explodes. I hope to see a glimpse of who does it.  
  
Exactly on cue, when Fudge sat down, his chair exploded with a loud CRACK' that sent him and his chair flying.  
  
Ooh, Cadance is here! Wendy squealed. I better go grab a towel and head to the lake.  
  
Harry asked as she passed by him.  
  
Oh, you'll see.  
  
Suddenly a young woman with strawberry blonde hair dressed as Indiana Jones ran across the room.  
  
CADANCE ROSE DUMBLEDORE! Stop exploding the Minister's chair!  
  
All the students became wide eyed. That crazy chair exploding woman was related to Dumbledore? This was all too hard for them to believe. Suddenly, Cadance shouted Save the ducks!' before jumping out of the open window. After a few seconds, a loud SPLASH could be heard.  
  
Now the Great Hall was roaring with whispers. Ron leaned towards Harry. I swear I've seen her before... Oh my God! That's Charlie's girlfriend! The tips of his ears turned red.  
  
This time both Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore had to stand before silence was spread across the room. Harry noticed a flustered look on McGonagall's face as she whispered something to Dumbledore and then exited the Great Hall. I'm sorry, students, for the interruption. Mr. Minister, are you all right?  
  
He stood up, though slowly, and at first his hat had fallen over his eyes. Yes, yes, nothing a good swig of pumpkin juice won't cure, he replied, plastering on a fake smile. Dumbledore turned away and he began grumbling something under his breath and rubbing his sore bottom.  
  
By all means, everyone, said Dumbledore,   
  
Food filled the many plates on every table, and all the students satisfied their hunger as the recent events was cause for table-talk.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate quickly. Harry caught Snuffles' eye and he followed them to Wendy's place. They quietly opened the door and found Wendy, Cadance, and McGonagall all standing in Wendy's living room.  
  
I can't believe the nerve of you, Cadance! McGonagall shouted. What on earth were you thinking, coming back to Hogwarts to do that? I thought you caused enough trouble here already...  
  
Oh, Minerva, please! You know Cadance has a short attention span when it comes to wreaking havoc, said Wendy.  
  
It's true, added Sirius after evolving back into a human.  
  
You have to admit you enjoyed it, Minerva, Cadance smirked.  
  
The stern look slowly faded from McGonagall's face. Yes. But that's still no excuse for continually blowing up the Minister of Magic's chair. Cadance simply shrugged; something Harry had never seen anyone do after a McGonagall comment. By the way, I heard they found your sister. I suppose that's your reason for blowing up the Minister's chair, isn't it? She nodded. When Cadance's sister, Jen, was a baby, Fudge was put in charge of her and lost her. Will you be staying long, Cadance?  
  
Well, I might be able to stay for a day or so, but I have to go meet a friend in Disney World. You know, what are those Weasley twins up to nowadays?  
  
Same old, same old, said Wendy. You taught them well.  
  
What can I say, they make me proud.  
  
From the silence that followed, the three teenagers in the room were bursting with questions.  
  
Are you really related to Dumbledore?, Are you Charlie's girlfriend?, and How did you make that chair explode? were all asked at the same time.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the three, yet again unaware of their presence. Oh, hi! said Wendy and Cadance cheerfully. So what were those questions again?  
  
Hermione stepped forward. You're related to Dumbledore?  
  
Yes, I'm his great-niece. He's my Great Uncle Albus. Next?  
  
Are you my brother, Charlie's, girlfriend? I swear I've seen you before, said Ron.  
  
Cadance smiled happily. Oh, goodness, you're just Charlie's MiniMe, aren't you? And, no I'm not his girlfriend... I'm his fiancé, actually! Wendy screamed and hugged her friend, who was still wet from jumping in the lake. Wendy was now also wet. Cadance muttered, making them both suddenly dry. Ah, and now for young Mr. Potter's question. I knew your parents well.  
  
Harry nodded. He rather liked Cadance, and for more than the reason that she hadn't once gaped at his scar. How did you make that chair explode?  
  
Cadance grinned evilly. McGonagall scowled. I will NOT, under any circumstances, let another one of my students be taught how to properly explode a chair by you!  
  
What do you mean, Minerva? Fred, George, and Lee can't do it properly... said Cadance.  
  
... They always forget a certain factor, finished Wendy.  
  
And that would be? McGonagall asked.  
  
Their lips are sealed, Professor. They won't even tell _me_, said Sirius.  
  
Well it's nice one of you still calls me professor. McGonagall turned back to Cadance. Your uncle will want to speak with you later, I'm sure, she said, just before heading to the door. She gave her a quick wink before leaving the room.  
  
Well, guys and gals, I'm off to find some youngins to mess with, Cadance said, standing up and shaking her robes. Wendy, Sirius, she tipped her head to regard them, Hermione, Little Weasley... Mr. Potter.  
  
Bye... You better come back and see us before you go to Disney World! Wendy shouted as Cadance walked out the door. Wow, it's great having her show up like this. And exploding chairs, too, just like we remember her.   
  
Sirius nodded. Yeah, but can we get back to our honeymoon now?  
  
Oh, you be patient, I just need to tell Harry about the Elder's thing. Sirius scowled, folded his arms across his chest, and leaned back into the couch. He much resembled an angry six year old. Harry, just before Trelawney was murdered, the Elders called me up and told me some news about Voldemort.  
  
What? Am I right, did he kill Professor Trelawney?  
  
One thing at a time, Harry. They said his last meeting with you sent him into deep hiding. They have good sources who say he'll lay low for a while. But...  
  
But what?  
  
... Because he's laying low doesn't mean that he isn't sending others to take care of his business. Like Wormtail. Catch my drift?  
  
It was visible on Ron's face that he was putting the pieces of this puzzle together. You mean, Scabbers killed Trelawney? Wendy raised her eyebrows and nodded.   
  
That's a good question, said Hermione. If you ask me that woman is nothing more than a cauldron full of –  
  
interrupted Harry. He was just remembering his last Divination class... That's it! He clearly remembered seeing a mouse in his crystal ball. He told everyone about this. Only it was really a rat, not a mouse, he finished.  
  
Okay, so you foresaw' that Wormtail was coming. What's that got to do with Trelawney's death and Voldemort? Sirius asked. Wendy had not explained the Elders' words to him. If she did, he hadn't been paying attention.  
  
Voldemort sent Wormtail to kill Trelawney. You know, guys, she's like the great great great something or other of this old Seer. Her ancestor held high power in the Divination area. Trelawney did receive some of that gift –  
  
But obviously not enough of it, said Hermione.  
  
Wendy continued, apparently she foresaw something that was to Voldemort's disadvantage. I mean really foresaw something. Not like her Harry's going to die in a week' crap.  
  
Then why exactly are the Elders worried about Trelawney?  
  
Well, they think he might go after you. And if not you, most definitely someone else.  
  
Ha! You think Wormtail can kill Harry Potter? Sirius laughed.  
  
Wendy turned and gave him a stern look. He could if Voldemort gave him some of his powers. We still don't know how he managed to kill Trelawney. She turned to Ron and Hermione. I want at least one of you with Harry at all times. Understand? They all nodded. Good. I don't want anymore deaths around here. The Elders get all pissed off on me!  
  
Suddenly an odd squishing sound could be heard outside in the hall. Everyone ran out the door to find Fred and George Weasley covered in green muck.  
  
Wendy raised one eyebrow.   
  
both of them replied. She's our hero.  
  
They continued their trudge, and it was noticed that their hair began to change from the usual red to sparkling gold.  
  
By George, George! She's done it again! shouted Fred.  
  
By George, Fred, she has! They finally managed to scuttle into the Gryffindor Common Room after much objection the the painting of the Fat Lady.  
  
Everyone returned to Wendy's living room, where a dull silence followed. said Sirius finally, Where's Remus and Belle?  
  
Right on cue, Lupin stuck his head in the door. Come quick! There's been another death!  
  
In a rather slow manner, everyone looked at each other before finally shooting of their seats and running after Lupin. They had to push their way through a crowd of students and Ministry workers. Sirius simply pranced his little doggy feet though everyone's legs.  
  
Oh my word... Hermione whispered as she stared at the body. It's the Minister.  
  
However, behind all the worry and concern on everyone's faces, whispers of Good riddance, and What was he smoking? were spreading again. Once again, Fred and George (now muck free, though still with gold hair that had evolved into mullets) started a round of Ding-Dong, the witch is dead!'  
  
Harry stood back from all the confusion. Hermione and Ron were talking near him, but he wasn't following their conversation. Lupin was squatting down on the ground trying to explain to Belle what happened to that weird man with an ugly hat. Harry finally saw Wendy and Snuffles beckoning him into an empty classroom.  
  
he asked after shutting the door.  
  
The Elders want to talk. You, me, and them. Siri can come too. Wendy held out her hand to each of them (after Sirius had turned back into a human). A familiar swirling sensation washed over Harry as Wendy's orb began. He soon found himself in a large white room. At the front was a high desk at which was seated the Elders.  
  
Mr. Potter! You must not return to Hogwarts! one shouted. There is great danger.  
  
Just one moment, Barnabus, we might find a way to let him return, the center Elder spoke, holding his hand in the air. As Mrs. Black has already told you, Wendy blushed at being called Mrs. Black, It is indeed Voldemort behind these deaths. We are certain that he is using a Mr. Peter Pettigrew to accomplish them, however. You know he has killed Professor Sybill Trelawney and Minister Cornelius Fudge. There is some worry among us that you are his next target.  
  
Others of us do not think this. Like Barnabus told you; there _is_ great danger. Personally, considering my past knowledge of Voldemort, I believe he will kill again. Mind you, he will try to get someone close to you. But not you, not just yet.  
  
Is it safe that I go back, then? Harry asked.  
  
More or less. Make sure you are with Wendy- she can orb you out of mortal danger. Harry nodded. ... And keep your Sword with you. You never know...  
  
Harry stared at him skeptically. Come on Harry, Wendy said tugging at his and Sirius's arm. Harry continued to look at the face of the center Elder, though he could draw nothing from his expression. _You never know...'_ What was that supposed to mean? He quickly found himself caught in Wendy's orb and had to be shaken from his thoughts.  
  
Wendy had orbed them back into her place, where they found Lupin and Belle. Where were you guys? Lupin asked.  
  
Oh, we had to go see the Elders. Have you and Belle moved into your own portrait yet?  
  
Just about. Why?  
  
Because I'd feel better if Harry spent the night here. It looks like Sirius and I won't be going back on our honeymoon after all... Wendy cast a nervous glance at her husband, who was giving her the evil eye. Oh, you stop that. We can go back once the danger has cleared. Stop looking at me like that! She threw a pillow at his head. Come on, Harry, we better go grab a certain weapon if you know what I mean.  
  
Harry nodded and he and Wendy headed for his dormitory. They found Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Cadance in the Common Room. Ay, Harry! shouted Ron. What's up?  
  
Elders stuff. I have to stay with Wendy for a while. And I need to grab my... um... _Gladius_... Harry said. In Latin...  
  
Your sword? You have a sword? Cadance asked. Oh, yeah, I know Latin. Hey, Wendy, why are you doing that weird motion like you're slicing your hands in the air for me to stop?  
  
Everyone looked around at each other. Why would Harry have a sword? Ginny, Fred, and George asked each other.  
  
Cadance, can I talk to you for a moment? Wendy asked. Cadance stood up and went to a corner with Wendy. uoy wonk taht s'yrraH eht rieH fo rodniffyrG, thgir?  
  
llew, I thguoht ti saw suoivbo.  
  
The young students were now giving them strange looks. Why were they talking in a different language?  
  
I thguoht ti saw oot, tub ti t'nsi ot emos elpoep, ecnadaC. dna m'I erus taht yrraH t'nseod tnaw elpoep ot wonk taht eh sah a gnikaerf eguh drowS gnittis ni sih knurt tsuj gnitiaw rof mih ot esu ot taeb eht krad drol ot a ydoolb daed plup.  
  
eurt taht. nehw did uoy trats ot teg os eisw gnidnuos? She brushed a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
Wendy shrugged. semoc htiw eht elohw rethgiletihW gig.  
  
Okay, guys, said Cadance, turning back to the curious and confused students. Did I say sword? I meant gladiator...  
  
Harry has a gladiator? asked Ginny, blushing slightly.  
  
Yes – I mean no – I mean – Wendy what do I mean? Cadance scratched her head for a moment. I got it! Gladiator is a figure of speech. No! It's a code name. That's it. It's code for something.  
  
yerv htooms.  
  
  
  
All right, then Harry. You go get your gladius, toyed Fred. His hair and George's, still sparkling gold, though now in a bouffant style opposed to a mullet.  
  
said Harry, staring nervously at Wendy.  
  
It's all right. Come on, I'll go with you. ecnadaC: t'nod llet meht gnihtyna tuoba yrraH gnieb eht rieH. Cadance nodded at Wendy's directions, while the latter pushed Harry up the stairs to his empty dormitory. Go ahead and grab it and give it to me. I'll orb it to Sirius and then come back. Oh wait, I can't leave you alone. Damn the Elders and evil people... Oh! How about we put it under your Invisibility Cloak. That's it isn't it? Or is it invisible and blending into stuff. Oh wait, I can see invisible stuff. Stupid me! she hit her forehead.  
  
As Wendy continued to ramble and conceal his Sword under the cloak, Harry stared at her strangely. What were you talking about with Cadance? Or more importantly, how? he asked when she took a breath.  
  
Oh. It's an old, dead language. Only special people can speak it, she added smugly.  
  
Special ed... Harry muttered.  
  
What was that?  
  
  
  
Wendy raised one eyebrow. Anyway, I was telling her that the others, I mean Ginny, Fred, and George, didn't know about you being the Heir. Ron and Hermione are the only ones who know about the Sword, right?  
  
Harry lay back on his bed momentarily. Why would he need his Sword if it was only Wormtail doing Voldemort's bidding? He sighed. There must be something the Elders weren't telling him. Is there something the Elders aren't telling me? he asked impulsively, though pretty sure that Wendy may know something.  
  
There's ALWAYS something the Elders haven't told you. But you know everything I know, and vice versa. So I guess I'm as confused as you are. I think. But then again I'm confused in general. Harry sighed again. Harry, just calm down. I'm sure that you won't need to use your Sword. The Elders are always just concerned for your safety.  
  
Does that mean they think Voldemort is coming?  
  
I doubt it. The prophecy says that you aren't supposed to defeat the Dark Lord until – Oh shit...  
  
No! What?!? Wendy?  
  
No, I've said way too much. Oh God, the Elders are gonna kill me! She bit her lip and turned away from Harry.  
  
Harry walked in front of her and forced her too look at him. You said something about a prophecy and Voldemort and me. You have to tell me.  
  
Harry I can't! Harry noticed tears forming in her eyes. I just made a huge mistake beginning that little ramble. I've been sworn to secrecy. I cannot believe I almost gave it away. I wish I could tell you Harry. But if you want to know the rest, you'll just have to talk to Dumbledore. Maybe you can persuade him.  
  
Then that's where I'm going. He turned to leave and got to the doorway before Wendy orbed in front of him.   
  
Harry, no, it's not time. Please, just come back with me to my place. Stay the night. You can have Remus's old room. Ron can stay too, if he likes. Please, Harry?  
  
Harry slowed his breathing. She _did_ already have the Sword wrapped nicely in his cloak. And the Elders _did_ seem to care. And Wendy _did_ seem really sorry... a look of relief washed over Wendy, but I want another bag of marshmallows.  
  
She smiled. Deal. Come on then, the others are probably wondering what happened to us up here.  
  
When they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, with the Sword of Gryffindor concealed, they found a phoenix chasing around two bald Weasley twins.  
  
What the... began Harry. Okay, that's definitely a phoenix, but it sure isn't Fawkes.  
  
Right, it's Cadance. She's an Animagus. Wow, watching her chase around those twins sure brings back some good memories... Hey, Ron! He tore his laughing face away from his struggling brothers. Want to spend the night with Harry at my place?  
  
Ay, mates! Television all night long!  
  
Oh, not again, Hermione added, rolling her eyes. You're just going to watch MTV.  
  
So? American TV is great, he said, wide-eyed at Harry. I live for that Punk*d show.  
  
Anyway, best be going now. Harry, Ron, all set? Wendy asked, awkwardly holding her hand out in the air, trying not to show that she was holding something invisible. Cadance, you will come and stop by before you leave?  
  
A strong phoenix call was heard before they all headed back to Wendy's place. Ron, I'll give you, oh, an hour of MTV. But that's it. No bribing me this time.  
  
An hour? Oh come on! I can get you more candies from Honeydukes.  
  
Wendy grinned. Likes those little Bertie Botts Beans? No – Cheater! I said no bribing! Oh, hi Siri. Still glum about the postponed honeymoon? He nodded sadly. He still had his flowered lei around his neck. She kissed him gently on his cheek.  
  
Wendy, where are your marshmallows? Harry asked eagerly after taking the Sword from Wendy and putting it under his bed, as well as his Invisibility Cloak. He was starving from his quickly eaten dinner.  
  
Um, check one of the cupboards, but not the one under the sink. I think you remember what happens when you open _that_ one... Harry clearly remembered Ron being sucked into it and nodded.  
  
He soon plopped down onto the couch with his half empty bag of marshmallows (What? Harry splurged a little when he found the unopened bag) next to Ron, who was already deep in concentration while watching these guys in thongs beat each other up. Harry found their peculiar antics mildly amusing, especially those of the midget.  
  
Cadance soon burst through the door. Aren't you a little late to be leaving? asked Wendy, realizing the time it was getting to be.  
  
Some things are more important than punctuality, but nothing is more important than pancakes, Cadance replied. Harry felt that this quote seemed like her motto. Well, anyway, now that Fudge is dead I don't have to stalk him and explode every chair he sets his fat butt in. All of you better keep in touch now. And Harry, keep fulfilling your destiny. She winked.  
  
Hey Cadance, before you leave, you want to run around the school shouting McGonagall is my leader' just to see what she says?  
  
Wendy hopped up from her seat and took Cadance's arm, and they skipped out the door, already singing McGonagall is my leader!' at the top of their lungs.  
  
About ten minutes later, they returned, panting. She didn't like it very much, said Wendy.  
  
I can't understand why. I mean, _you_ would love it if we followed _you_ around saying _you_ were our leader. Wouldn't you guys? Cadance asked.  
  
Sirius, Ron, and Harry all exchanged glances. Um... sure, said Sirius.  
  
Well, I better be going. Cati is probably worried about me by now. Actually, she's probably trying to get a date with one of those Disney characters. Adios! Au revoir! Ciao! She turned into a phoenix and flew out the open window.  
  
Guess she's going to Disney World via Air Cadance, said Wendy. A loud SPLASH could be heard. ... After she jumps into the lake.  
  
Saw that one coming a mile away, grinned Sirius.  
  
Wendy cuddled up with her new husband, and Harry and Ron went back to watching TV. Siri, I want a another Muggle toy!  
  
Such as...?  
  
A laptop!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was later that night after everyone was asleep when Harry's scar prickled. He had to be the only person awake. He couldn't help but recall Wendy's words earlier...  
  
_The Prophecy says that you aren't supposed the defeat the Dark Lord until –'_  
  
Until when? Why couldn't she tell him? Why was she sworn to secrecy? And why was it up to Dumbledore? His scar stung with pain again. That's it, he decided, he needed to talk with Dumbledore and sort this all out. He slipped out the Invisibility Cloak from under his bed and concealed himself in it, careful not to wake Ron. Harry debated whether or not to take his Sword, but opted not to. Wendy said that the Elders just want him to be cautious, so he felt no real obligation to take it.  
  
He crept out the door and into the living room, then into the hallways. A dead silence sifted through the corridors, and he felt another sharp twinge from his scar. He shoved himself against a wall when he heard the pitter patter of footsteps in front of him.  
  
It was Belle.  
  
Belle, what are you doing here? he whispered, revealing himself to her.  
  
Harry, I... I had a premonition. It really scared me but I didn't want to wake my dad, so I thought I'd go see Dumbledore.  
  
Harry frowned. Well, you probably should have woken your dad, or even Wendy, but come on, I'm going to Dumbledore too. Under the Cloak with me, now. She took Harry's hand and hid under the Cloak with him, and they each continued their journey to Dumbledore's office. They hadn't passed anybody yet in the halls, and as they neared Dumbledore's office, they heard voices. Harry signaled to Belle to keep quiet, and they listened.  
  
Professor, you know this may be your only other opportunity to accept this, one voice said, Harry didn't recognize it.  
  
I understand that, Falthin, but my duties remain here, said another voice, which Harry recognized as Dumbledore's.  
  
Very well then, Professor. Do you nominate any candidates then? said the voice of a woman, again which Harry did not recognize.  
  
There was a long pause at which Harry assumed Dumbledore was thinking. I nominate Professor Minerva McGonagall. She would make a fine Minister. Harry nearly gasped out loud. How could he have forgotten that the Magical Communities needed a Minister? You know where her dormitory is, Odelia?  
  
Yes, we will go ask her then, said Odelia.  
  
Thank you for your time, Professor, said the fist voice; Falthin's voice.  
  
Harry heard their footsteps come nearer, and Harry pulled Belle back away from the wall and into a crook of the corridor. He saw that Falthin was tall and noble looking, Odelia was shorter, pudgier, but with a sweeter face, and each bore the crest of the Ministry on their chests. When they were out of sight, Harry and Belle went around the corner and found Dumbledore pacing in front of the gargoyle that stood guard in front of his office.  
  
Professor Dumbledore! said Harry, taking the Cloak off of him and Belle.  
  
Quick, come into my office, he said, scanning the hallways. he said, causing the gargoyle to jump to the side. All three ran up the stairs. Belle shut the door behind her as Harry settled into one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. She soon sat next to him.  
  
Professor, were they offering you the position of Minister? Harry asked.  
  
Yes, Harry, they were. But my place is at Hogwarts, not the Ministry of Magic. And I assume you heard me suggest Minerva? Harry nodded. Yes, I do believe she'd make a fine Minister. He paused. But I know you two wouldn't be out of bed to discuss who is to become the next Minister, so will you please explain yourselves?  
  
Harry looked at Belle. Go ahead, he said to her. He didn't want her in the room with him when he asked Dumbledore about his prophecy.  
  
I had a premonition of someone's death, she said. I didn't want to wake my dad, you know, cause it's almost the full moon and I know he needs extra sleep before he changes...  
  
said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling in the firelight. Do you know who's death it was?   
  
Belle shook her head. I couldn't see their face, but I saw a rat.  
  
Harry whispered.  
  
Very well, Belle. Harry...?  
  
It can wait, Professor, Harry said, tilting his head to Belle. Dumbledore seemed to understand.  
  
Belle, why don't you take us to where you saw your premonition? Perhaps is hasn't happened yet and we can prevent it from happening.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore followed Belle down a series of corridors until they reached a steep staircase, at the bottom of which they found a body.  
  
It belonged to Neville Longbottom.  
  
Oh dear, said Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes slowly fading, a student this time.  
  
shouted Belle. Wake up, Neville.  
  
Harry squatted down on the ground. Sorry, Belle, he can't hear you. He's dead.  
  
Belle furrowed her brow. Like that weird man with the ugly hat?  
  
Harry nodded glumly. This time it wasn't some teacher Harry disliked, or the incredibly stupid Minister of Magic, but it was his friend. Harry took this death personally against the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry, call for Wendy, ordered Dumbledore. Crap. Wendy would be mad at him...  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
My liege, it has been done, came the voice of a small, nervous person bowing before the Dark Lord.  
  
Give me more details, Wormtail. And make it speedy, his cold voice hissed.  
  
Y-Yes sir. First I killed one of the Hogwarts Professors... Potter always seemed to be laughing in her class... Then the Minister of Magic, then one of Potters close friends. The last one was easy, he forgot the stupid password –  
  
You idiot, Wormtail! Voldemort shouted. The Minister of Magic is a crack pot! He doesn't believe I'm back in power. How dare you kill him. We could have easily used him. Crucio!  
  
Wormtail writhed in pain to the floor, screaming in agony, trying to make out the words, I'm sorry, my Lord.' Finally Voldemort stopped, and left Wormtail on the ground to wrestle the pain that subsided. When he regained enough strength to stand up, he looked all around Voldemort's secret lair in search of his master. He found him in the bathtub.  
  
Master! I knew I'd find you here!  
  
Wormtail! What are you doing? he shouted, trying to cover himself with the pink bubbles that whisked over the water's surface.  
  
I've come to apologize my Lord. What I did was wrong. I made a bad mistake. All my fault, all mine.  
  
Yes, all your fault. Crucio. Once again pain surged through Wormtail's body, though less than when previously done. The Dark Lord had been calmed slightly in his bath. All right, all right. But I order you to do whatever you have to do to get rid of the new Minister!  
  
Wormtail knows the next Minister, Master.  
  
Who? Don't just stand there, tell me!  
  
Well, they asked Dumbledore –  
  
shouted Voldemort, standing up.  
  
Master, please, sit down, Wormtail urged, covering his eyes. But Dumbledore turned them down. Though he suggested they ask Minerva McGonagall.  
  
He stood up again. Though this time, he had magicked a little black box to cover himself. Follow these directions, Wormtail, go to Lucius Malfoy. Tell him about the Minister. Tell him it is _my_ orders for him to become Minister before that Half blood McGonagall takes over!  
  
Y-Yes, Master, he replied, bowing.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Harry awoke with a terrible headache. Not from his scar, but from events of last night. With all of the confusion of Neville's death and Wendy's angriness, he never had a chance to talk with Dumbledore. He had to talk to him today, no matter what.  
  
He rolled over in bed, and noticed that Ron had already gotten up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slid out of bed. Groggily he trudged into the living room where he found Ron watching TV, Sirius eating pancakes, and Wendy typing away at a laptop computer.  
  
Wendy, what are you writing? Sirius finally asked as Harry sat down next to Ron.  
  
Oh, glad you asked. I'm writing a book for Muggles. Quite interesting...  
  
What's it called? Harry asked. Perhaps he could convince his aunt or uncle to read it... hehe.  
  
Larry Zotter and the Magician's Mineral, Sirius read off the computer screen, his eyebrow raised and face in confusion. Written by – Hey! That's not your name. Those aren't even your initials.  
  
I decided on a pen name. And Wendaria P. Black isn't a good writer name.  
  
Well, for one, your middle name doesn't start with a P, it starts with a J, and I mean really, Wendy. Couldn't you think of a better pen name than I. M. Bowling?  
  
Wendy shrugged. I thought it had a ring to it.  
  
So what's it about? asked Harry, not at all interested in whatever MTV show Ron was watching.  
  
It's about this boy, Larry Zotter, and he's lived with his crazy fat Great Great Uncle all his life and then he gets a letter from Pigsnouts School and –  
  
I think I see where this is going... said Sirius.  
  
Hush you! said Wendy. Anyway, he gets a letter from Pigsnouts School of Magic and at first his crazy old uncle locks him in a Panic Room type deal, but then this huge giant name Ruben Baghdad comes and takes him to the School. There, he meets his friends- Don Keezy and Hermanna Ranger, and his arch nemesis- Ain'tcho Palboy. Oh yeah, and Larry has a scar on his hand in the shape of a phone book. Anyway, he gets this teacher name Professor Squirrel who –  
  
Let me guess, where's a turban? asked Harry.  
  
No, a do-rag. Anyway, Larry hears about this guy named Betty who tried to kill him –  
  
Ron, Harry, and Sirius all asked together.  
  
Yes, compliments of Cadance. It's hard to be scared of a guy named Betty. Well, Betty wants to kill him and Larry thinks a Professor Severs His-Grape works for him, but it's really Professor Squirrel. And Larry and his friends hear about this Magician's Mineral that could make them immortal so they try to get it and end up saving the whole School in the process. Oh yeah, and Larry gets a crush on this girl named Cha Ching.  
  
Why does this story sound oddly familiar? asked Ron.  
  
I don't know Ron, I just don't know... laughed Harry. Wendy, you have quite a imagination.  
  
Thank you, thank you!  
  
Belle and Lupin walked in the door. Well, Dumbledore's made it official. School's been canceled until further notice. It was Neville's death that got him. Anyway, everyone's supposed to go back to their Dormitories and they can only leave unless accompanied by a teacher. Except Harry. Under special circumstances...  
  
Ron stood up. Guess that's my cue. Ah, MTV, it was good while it lasted. Later, Harry.  
  
Later Ron.  
  
Hi, Belle, said Wendy after Ron closed the door. Belle seemed distracted, Harry noticed. Are you okay, hunny?  
  
Belle was shaking. Lupin leaned in to Wendy. She's been like that since last night. At first I thought it was because she was scared of getting punished, but I think it was the deaths.  
  
Belle, didn't you see Neville's death in your premonition? Wendy asked.  
  
She was silent for a while. Finally, she lifted her head, though she didn't lose her gaze from her feet. I see death a lot in my premonitions, she started. Those don't usually scare me, cause they are just a kind of dream. Right? But real deaths...  
  
Harry understood. It reminds you of your parents.  
  
Belle held a long silence again.   
  
Belle, I didn't know you knew about your parents' deaths, said Lupin.  
  
I didn't care about it then. And I didn't really understand. People didn't have any business in my parents' deaths anyway. So I just never talked about it and pretended I didn't know. But I knew. She drew in a long breath of air. See, my teachers always thought I was really advanced in reading and stuff. So I read a lot, and I started to understand more and more stuff. And at first I didn't get death.  
  
What do you mean Belle? asked Lupin, hoping to peek into his daughter's past.  
  
I had a premonition. I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't get it. Cause it was the first death one I had. All the ones before it was just... weird stuff... but not death. So when I saw my parents in it with a cloaked figure I just... I dunno what I thought.  
  
But I couldn't save them.  
  
Have you ever told anyone this? Wendy asked.  
  
Only one. Dumbledore.  
  
Oh, sweetie, are you sure you're going to be okay? Wendy asked, putting her arm around Belle and rubbing her shoulder gently.  
  
I guess. It's just seeing Neville in my premonition and then not saving him makes me remember, you know?  
  
Wait, and what does Dumbledore have to say? asked Lupin, clearly thinking there was something more.  
  
He said I came from a highly dignified Wizarding family in America.  
  
I knew it! I knew you had Wizard blood in you, said Wendy, winking at the little girl sitting next to her.  
  
You don't have to answer this question, but did he tell you what killed your parents, if he somehow knew?  
  
He said it was a form of the American Death Eater, or something like that. And that's why he's...  
  
That's why he's what, hunny?  
  
Belle smiled a weak smile. I can't tell you! It's our secret. Lupin appeared to be disappointed that he wasn't clued in about Dumbledore's secret, but it was Dumbledore so he knew she was safe.  
  
After a moment of silence Wendy stood up. That's it. I have to go see Dumbledore. Harry, you should probably get some more sleep.  
  
Aren't you not supposed to leave me?  
  
Well, I'm leaving you in the care of two very responsib – She looked at Sirius who had just poked himself in the eye and then to Remus who was picking his nose. Two semi-responsible adults. So if either you or Belle need anything just call for me. Belle, you should try to sleep too.  
  
But I'm not... she yawned,   
  
Wendy chuckled then orbed away in a flash of swirling white lights. Come on, Belle, you heard Wendy, go with Harry and get some more sleep. Belle took hold of Harry's hand and he led her into the guest bedroom, where she immediately chose the bed on the left and fell asleep. Harry slunk into his bed where he lay awake for only a moment before falling into an uneasy slumber...  
  
_His groggy eyes opened finally to find himself in darkness. Yawning, he sat up and felt an odd feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. His eyes trailed around the room and he found himself in a place he did not recognize.  
_  
_ he called. He didn't receive an answer, or even a stirring from the bed next to him. That's when he realized that there was no bed next to him. _Strange_... he thought, standing up and walking around. He discovered himself to be in an empty, Muggle house. Just as he was about to opened the front door, he heard a distinct growl. He saw something flying through the air out of the corner of his eye, and he turned around just as it made contact with his abdomen. Ow! What the – Crookshanks? What are you doing here? Is Hermione here? The ginger cat simply purred lightly and clung his claws into Harry's... blue checkered overalls? This was quite strange indeed. He shook his head and pulled open the door in front of him.  
  
Crookshanks, I have a feeling we're not in Hogwarts anymore.  
  
The land in front of him was strange and unfamiliar. There were many colorful streets and plants; pools with lily pads and streams; small little buildings with stairs mere inches high in front of them. Harry pealed Crookshanks off his body and took another look around. Suddenly he heard an obnoxious giggling from behind him. As he turned, he saw the many colored flowers moving and swaying, however there was no breeze. Stepping forward to get a better look, he found an opening in the bushes and peered through.  
  
he heard in a high pitched voice, still taking in the sight in front of him. It was his friends from school, or was it? Here was Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, Cho Chang, and some other Hogwarts students, only they were miniature versions of themselves. All the were crowded around Mini Fred and Mini Lee, who were engaged in a game of Wizard Chess.  
  
Ha, I blocked it.  
  
Check again.  
  
These certainly could not be his classmates: they were all much too short and their voices were too high. One of the munchkins sneezed, and looked up to see Harry. She pointed at him and giggled in that high pitched voice. The others looked up and began giggling too. Harry backed away from the bush, and they followed him. Harry soon found himself staring at a pink bubble floating elegantly in his direction. The bubble quickly evolved into a person with brown, bushy hair and a pink dress.  
  
Harry shouted.  
  
she asked, looking from side to side. I don't see a Hermione here.  
  
What? But you're Hermione. And this is your cat, Harry said skeptically. The munchkins began to laugh again. There was something very peculiar about this place.  
  
No, no. I'm Glinda; the Good Witch of the North, she paused. So are you a good wizard or a bad wizard?  
  
That was definitely Hermione's body, but what happened to her memory and taste in clothes? Good wizard, you know that. I'm Harry... The Munchkins giggled again, which was seriously beginning to annoy Harry. Why do they keep giggling?  
  
They are just happy. You killed the Wicked Wizard of the East. They're free!  
  
What? I didn't kill anyone.  
  
Well, your house fell on him. See? pointed yonder to the house, where Harry saw two legs clad in striped socks sticking out, and finally red shoes. You've killed him!  
  
But I didn't mean to!  
  
laughed and smiled at Harry. It's a good thing. Now the Midgets can live in peace. So they were midgets. Come out, come out, Midgets! The Wicked Wizard is dead! Let the celebrating begin!  
  
Harry looked around him. Many more midgets were emerging from their buildings and other hiding places. One came frantically running down the stairs in front of the building labeled Town Hall.' she yelled. It was Belle. Wait! We have to make sure she's morally, ethically, spiritually, physically, positively, absolutely, undeniably, and reliably dead!  
  
Harry shouted at her.  
  
The midget stopped. Belle? Why, I'm the Mayor. Yes, Harry thought, something was wrong here.  
  
We'll get him outta there! shouted one of the midget Weasley twins. Both, however, headed towards the house and dug at the earth around the body. Quite soon, they pulled out the Wicked Wizard of the East, and to Harry's surprise, he found the body of Snape.  
  
He's most definitely dead! the other twin shouted, his high voice piercing Harry's ears.  
  
All right then, Belle the Mayor continued, let the celebrating begin!  
  
_

All of the midgets broke out into song.   
  
DING-DONG, THE WIZARD'S DEAD, THE WIZARD'S DEAD, THE WIZARD'S DEAD! DING-DONG, THE WICKED WIZARD'S DEAD!   
HE'S GONE WHERE THE GOBLINS GO,   
BELOW, BELOW, BELOW, YO-HO, LET'S OPEN UP AND SING AND RING THE BELLS OUT.   
DING-DONG, THE MERRY-OH, SING IT HIGH, SING IT LOW.   
LET THEM KNOW, THE WICKED WIZARD'S DEAD!  


  
Belle stepped forward, though all the midgets were behind her. We welcome you to Midgetville, TRA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA, TRA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LAA! TRA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA, TRA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LAA- AHHH!! A large puff of orange smoke filled the air, and all the midgets screamed and fell to the ground. Some even took to hiding.  
  
Harry made out the form of a large Wizard standing in the orange mist. Voldemort!  
  
Who killed him? I demand to know at once! he shouted angrily.  
  
Calm down, and aren't you forgetting something? Harry was shocked at how easily Hermione, er, could speak to the Dark Lord. Then he remembered: he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.  
  
he said quietly, where are we?  
  
Why, we're in Midgetville, in the County of Latinland! she replied pridefully.  
  
Harry nodded vaguely and looked back at Voldemort. So who's that supposed to be?  
  
That's the Wicked Wizard of the West, and you just killed his brother.  
  
Voldemort was inspecting Snape's body. Finally his eyes lit up with excitement. The Ruby Sneakers, he mused, and reached his eager fingers towards them. Just before he could reach them, they disappeared and Snape's feet flattened and coiled up.   
  
Looking for these? asked, pointing at Harry's feet. Harry looked down and was awestruck to find that on his feet were Ruby Sneakers. Harry, you must never take them off. Their magic must be strong if he wants them, she cast a glance at Voldemort.  
  
I'll get those Sneakers if it's the last thing I do. I'll get you, my pretty, and your little cat too! he sneered before disappearing in another puff of orange smoke.  
  
Hermione, or coughed. You'd think he'd upgrade to something that caused less pollution.  
  
Harry looked at her. Why did he call me pretty? Anyway, I have to get back to Hogwarts and Wendy. She must be worried sick about me.  
  
Then you must go see the Wizard! Shouts of aggreement could be heard among the midgets.  
  
The Wizard?  
  
said, The Wizard of Latinland. He's a great Wizard, he's not Wicked. You can find him in Hogsmeade City.  
  
How do I get there?  
  
Just follow the Yellow Brick Road!  
  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road?  
  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road!  
  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road... Follow the Yellow Brick Road...  
  
Out of nowhere, music could be heard. Harry looked around but found no band or orchestra. The Midgets broke out in singing again:  
  


Follow the yellow brick road,   
Follow the yellow brick road   
Follow, follow, follow, follow,   
Follow the yellow-brick road   
Follow the yellow-brick, follow the yellow-brick   
Follow the yellow-brick road!  
  


As Harry walked along the Yellow Brick Road, he suddenly felt the urge to skip. He began to, and it was as if his feet were a separate person just carrying his body along.  


  
You're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz   
You'll find he is a Whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was.   
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because   
Because, because, because, because, because   
Because of the wonderful things he does.  
You're off the see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
  


He waved good-bye to Hermione and the rest of the midgets and continued to skip on. He wished he could stop skipping, but his feet wouldn't quit. Finally, when the vibrant colors of Midgetville were out of sight, his feet became his own and he walked along the road. Soon he found himself by a cornfield with a familiar, happy, scarecrow setting up in the midst of it. He looked around.  
  
Oh, no, he said to Crookshanks, it's a fork. I wonder which way to go.  
  
Some people go this way. Harry looked around, but he found no one. Who did the voice belong to? Surely not Crookshanks. He found the scarecrow pointing in one direction. Why did that scarecrow look so familiar? And some people go this way. He looked around again, but found no one. Looking back at the scarecrow, he found it was pointing in the other direction. Perhaps it was a scarecrow with a charm put on it.  
  
he said aloud. A huge realization dawned on him. He knew the scarecrow looked familiar. The red hair, er, straw, the freckled face, the long thin body. He ran over to the scarecrow. Ron, what are you doing here?  
  
Of course, some people like to go both ways. What? Ron? No, I don't think my name is Ron. Wait, do I have a name? Hm, don't rightly know.  
  
Can I call you Ron? It's a lot easier than Scarecrow (and a lot easier to type...)_, Harry asked.  
  
I suppose. Say, could you help me down from here? That's good. Try lifting that post in the back and – Ron fell to the ground with a plop, some of his stuffing falling out.  
  
Ron! Are you okay?  
  
He sat up eagerly. Did I scare you? Well, did I?  
  
Harry furrowed his brow.   
  
A state of depression occupied his face. I can't even scare a crow. It's just not fair. All my brothers were some of the best scarecrows this farm ever saw. And then there's me. Oh, if I only had a brain.  
  
Harry helped him to his feet. He swaggered. Hey, why don't you come with me? I'm going to see the Wizard in Hogsmeade City. Surely if he can send me back to Hogwarts then he can give you a brain.  
  
You think so?  
  
It wouldn't hurt to try. Why, are you afraid?  
  
No, sir! I'm not afraid of anything, he looked side to side then leaned closer to Harry, except a little fire. You know, I'm flammable.  
  
Harry nodded. Suddenly the sensation to sing and dance came over his body. He heard music again and he looked around for its source. He saw nothing.  
  
_

We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz   
We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was.   
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because   
Because, because, because, because, because   
Because of the wonderful things he does.   
We're off the see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
  


Both Harry and Ron sang and skipped their way further along the road. Harry soon found himself to be very hungry. Ron spotted a few apple trees off in the distance, and seeing as scarecrows don't eat anything, he helped Harry pick some apples. Harry ran up to a tree and ripped off an apple. Just before he took a bite, something slapped his arm.  
  
Ow! All right, what was that?  
  
Oh, I know you weren' eatin mah apples!  
  
Who said that? Ow! Stop hitting me. Harry soon found a face staring at him. It was the tree. Whoa –  
  
How'd you lak it if I ripped off yo' fingers n ate em as a snack?  
  
Great. Not only was it a talking tree, but a talking Ghetto tree. Meanwhile, a plan began to form in his head. You know what? I just ate one of your apples and it was nasty and mealy.  
  
Nuh-uh, noo way! There ain't no nasty apples on mah branches! Where'd you git them apples, boy?  
  
I got them from yo' momma! Harry cried with all his might, prepared to sprint away at a moments notice. A loud was heard from the surrounding trees.  
  
Don' you go talkin' bout mah momma! said the tree. This was Harry's moment; as he began to run away the tree began chucking apples in Harry and Ron's direction. The plan was a success! They got the apples and got away from the Ghetto trees. Harry fell onto the ground to retrieve more apples when he came across an odd metal lump. He looked up and found himself below a man made of tin.  
  
Hey, Ron, come here, he called. Look at this.  
  
Why, it's Tin Man! said Ron.  
  
Thanks, Captain Obvious. Sh – he's saying something.  
  
Cufy cain, the Tin Man said. Ron studied the words with all his might, but Harry was more concerned with the Man's features.  
  
he shouted in realization.  
  
Cufy cain, he said again.  
  
Harry looked around. Trees, trees, tree stump, Ron, a pot of coffee, apples, trees. Pot of coffee? He's saying coffee can, Ron! Hand it here. Ron lazily picked up the pot and handed it to Harry, who poured some into Sirius's mouth.  
  
Mmmm, thanks! said Sirius when Harry was done. Boy, that felt good. More please! Harry poured more coffee into Sirius's mouth, each of his limbs becoming unrusted with more coffee. I sure do like that caffeiney rush.  
  
How long have you been like this? Ron asked, dusting Sirius off.  
  
Oh, about a year now. I was chopping down that tree when it rained and I rusted solid. No one was around to give me coffee. It unrusts me, he added with a smile.  
  
Well, now you're good as new! Ron exclaimed.  
  
No, not quite. See, I was made without a heart. I'm just plain old Tin Man. He sighed. If I only had a heart.  
  
Siriu – I mean Tin Man, would you like to come to Hogsmeade City with us and see the Wizard of Latinland? Maybe he'd give you a heart, Ron a brain, and me a way back to Hogwarts.  
  
I'd like that very much.   
  
They all headed onto the road when they heard a cackle from the top of a nearby house. Scared of a little fire, Scarecrow? It was Voldemort. Soon a great ball of fire was shooting towards them and landed at Ron's feet. Ron began jumping away at the licking flames, and Sirius bent over and put out the flames with his metal, funnel-shaped hat. Voldemort laughed evilly. I'll get you my pretty... he said before disappearing.  
  
I'm not a afraid of him, Ron said defiantly.  
  
Why does he keep calling me pretty? Anyway, let's go guys, we can't waste any time. The urge to sing and dance came over Harry again, and the mysterious music started to play.  
  


We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz   
We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was.   
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because   
Because, because, because, because, because   
Because of the wonderful things he does.   
We're off the see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
  


The threesome quickly found that the Yellow Brick Road led them deep into the heart of a dark forest. Many animals' sounds could be heard from all around.  
  
This is kind of scary, said Ron. But I wouldn't know any better. I don't have a brain!  
  
said Harry. I hear something up there. Harry squinted his eyes into the distance. It's lion. He gazed curiously at it. It looked oddly familiar. However, it's antics were quite unusual for a lion. It was sitting in such a way under the safety of a tree that said that it was also frightened of it's surroundings.  
  
Harry felt something brush past his leg. Crookshanks, no! It was too late; the cat had pranced itself towards the lion. It growled angrily at it.   
  
Get away! Harry was shocked to hear that this lion was a female. Then he realized: it was Ginny. Grrr... I'll bite you! Ginny and Crookshanks began to chase each other around the tree until Crookshanks took a swipe at Ginny's tail. She stopped and broke into tears. Harry ran forward and scooped Crookshanks into his arms. Sirius and Ron followed. M-My p-poor tail! Ginny wailed, not seeing Harry, Ron, or Sirius.  
  
It's okay. You didn't even get bitten, said Ron.  
  
What are you doing here? Get away! This is my forest, Ginny announced. Come on, put up your dukes and fight me. She put up her and Ron stepped forward. He flicked her ear, and she broke down in tears again. What'd you have to d-do that for? I-If I only had the nerve.  
  
Why, she's nothing but a cowardly lioness, whispered Sirius to Harry.  
  
Harry stepped forward to Ginny. Gin – I mean, Lioness, would you like to go see the Wizard of Latinland with us? We're going to see if he'll give me a way home, Ron a brain, and Tin Man a heart. Maybe he'd give you some courage.  
  
Ginny the Lioness blushed and turned sideways from Harry. Me go with you? Oh, I... I'd love to.  
  
Harry smiled.   
  
Sirius leaned over to Harry. I think she is crushing on you. Harry elbowed him.  
  
Let's go, he said, once again hearing the music out of nowhere and feeling the urge to dance and sing.  
  


We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz   
We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was   
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because   
Because, because, because, because, because   
Because of the wonderful things he does   
We're off the see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
  


They skipped along the road for a while until they came to a field of Mandrakes. shouted Ron. We can see Hogsmeade City! Isn't it beautiful?  
  
Um, sure, said Harry, stepping into the Mandrake field. Whoa, I feel, so tired. Guys, I need to... rest.  
  
But we're almost there, Harry, said Sirius. Just a few steps further.  
  
I'm just going to take a... short break, he said, laying down next to an already curled up Crookshanks. He fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Ginny yawned. I feel sleepy too. Maybe I'll just curl up next to Harry... she fell over at Harry's side asleep.  
  
Not you too, Lioness! Ron shouted. Sirius started to cry. No, don't cry, Tin Man, you'll rust yourself. HELP! he cried. Suddenly it began to snow, and the others woke up to find themselves covered in a soft blanket.  
  
What happened? Harry asked, sitting up to find a scared Ginny clinging to his arm.  
  
You fell asleep. But we're all awake now, we just need to give Tin Man here some coffee. Sirius soon became unrusted, and they began to run towards the Hogsmeade City. Harry hesitated when he heard more music and singing coming out of nowhere, but quickly continued on.  
  


You're out of the woods   
You're out of the dark   
You're out of the night   
Step into the sun, step into the light   
Keep straight ahead   
For the most glorious place   
On the Face of the Earth   
Or the sky   
  
Hold onto your breath   
Hold onto your heart   
Hold onto your hope   
March up to the gate   
And bid it open...  
OPEN...  
  


They quickly walked up to the door and rang the bell. A smaller door opened and a head popped out. Can't you all read? he asked in an angry voice. It was Remus Lupin.  
  
Read what? Harry asked.  
  
The sign! he replied.  
  
What sign? they all asked.  
  
The sign that says – Oh. They took it down for cleaning. Just a minute. His head disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared with a sign. He set it under the smaller door. Damn werewolves like to get at it, he said before closing the door, causing Harry to laugh to himself.  
  
He then read the sign. Bell out of order. Please knock.' He looked at the others, and then used the oversized knocker.  
  
The small door popped open once again and Remus's head popped out. That's better. Yes?  
  
We want to see the Wizard, said Harry.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to see the Wizard. Have a nice day! He was just closing the door when Harry shouted:  
  
Wait! You have to let us in! We came all the way from Midgetville. Glinda the Good Witch of the North sent us. Harry countered.  
  
And Harry had the Ruby Sneakers, Ron added.  
  
Remus's eyes widened. Why didn't you say so! That's a horse of a different color. Come on in. The real door swung open and Harry and the others walked in. They were greeted by many smiling faces and more singing voices. They were quickly ushered into a sort of makeover.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Damn those Good Witches! Foiling my poisoned Mandrakes. I'll still get those Sneakers, Voldemort moved away from his large crystal ball and grabbed his broom. I'm off to Hogsmeade City.  
  
Harry walked out of the room to greet his friends with a new haircut and freshly-pressed overalls. Hey guys. Jolly good town this is. Whoa, what's that up in the sky?  
  
They all looked up to find a written in the sky. Ginny asked. Who's surr?  
  
It's the Wicked Wizard, the Tin Man announced. The other people of Hogsmeade City looked up too and were becoming frantic. Look, it says Surrender Harry.'   
  
The Wizard will know what to do! shouted one of the villagers. They all stormed the door to the Wizard.  
  
Hold on, everyone, calm down! a man dressed in all green shouted. He stood in front of the door. The Wizard, uh, knows what to do, so, um, just keep calm and go back about your business.  
  
The people slowly filed away, but were still talking amongst themselves. Harry stepped up to the man in front of the door. Please, we need to see the Wizard.  
  
I already told you, the Wizard's taken care of everything –  
  
But he's Harry, said Ron.  
  
Harry? As in Surrender Harry?' They all nodded. Well, that is quite a case. I'll go confirm with the Wizard. He disappeared behind the green door and left Harry alone with the others.  
  
The random music from nowhere began to play again, yet Harry felt no urge to sing. You guys hear that? he asked.  
  
Yeah. I think I'm supposed to be singing, said Ginny. But I'm afraid of embarrassing myself. The music soon died off and the man came back from behind the door.  
  
The Wizard will not see you. Come back tomorrow and maybe he'll help you. He turned away.  
  
Harry asked with a hint of failure in his voice. But I need to get back to Hogwarts. I must really be worrying Wendy by now. I mean, I was in so much trouble when I wandered around the school without her. She's going to be pissed at me for going to a foreign land without her.  
  
And I was supposed to get a brain, Ron sighed.  
  
And I, a heart.  
  
And I, courage. All of them sat down on the steps in disbelief.  
  
The man dressed in green walked back up to them. I just heard, and I'm so sorry. Come on, come and see the Wizard. He disappeared behind the door quickly. The others stood up and looked at each other, all too happy to question the man's change of mind.  
  
Arm in arm, they all walked through the doors and to the end of the hallway. They found themselves in a great room. Ginny was cowering behind Harry.  
  
I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL WIZARD OF LATINLAND. STEP FORWARD AND STATE YOUR NAME.  
  
A large head appeared amidst many colored lights and flames. It was a face that was strange and unusual to Harry; one he hadn't recognized. He stepped forward. Harry Potter. I want to go home to Hogwarts. Ron wants a brain, Tin Man wants a –  
  
I KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE. AND I KNOW WHY YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE.  
  
  
  
HOW? BECAUSE... I'M THE GREAT AND POWERFUL WIZARD! THAT'S HOW.  
  
So can you help us? Harry asked.  
  
I CAN ONLY HELP YOU IF YOU BRING ME THE BROOM OF THE WICKED WIZARD. BRING ME THE BROOM, AND YOUR WISHES WILL COME TRUE.  
  
His broom? The Wizard's broom? asked Ginny fearfully. I – I – I don't know, guys. It – seems too – too – too dangerous.  
  
Let's go, I need to get back to Wendy.  
  
All of them began walking back except for Ginny. Ron and Sirius looked at each other before walking back and picking her up. They carried her out to Hogsmeade City where they got some weapons that they may need (it was then when Harry realized he didn't have his wand), and they carried her all the way to the spooky forest.  
  
This reminds me very much of the Forbidden Forest, said Harry, holding his baseball bat close.  
  
Sirius and Ron finally set Ginny down. Are you sure this is the right way? Ron asked, getting better hold of his rifle.  
  
The sign said it was this way, replied Sirius, holding a large mallet.  
  
I think we should turn back, said Ginny, clinging onto her net with all her strength.  
  
Oh no you don't, said Ron, holding her back.  
  
said Harry, do you hear that? They all paused and listened. What they heard was rather unusual. Harry looked up into the sky. It's the Slytherins!  
  
The form of hundreds of familiar students were flying at him, Draco Malfoy in the lead.  
  
What are you talking about, Harry? asked Ron. That's a bunch of Flying Monkeys!  
  
Harry furrowed his brow and looked back at the sky. In midair the Slytherins transformed into Flying Monkeys. shouted Harry as one swooped down at grasped him firmly by the shoulders. He struggled against the monkeys, but their strength won out. He was soon dropped off, along with Crookshanks, inside a room of a castle. They tied him down on a chair.  
  
A cackling laugh could be heard. Give me your Sneakers, my pretty! Voldemort shouted, his fingers twitching in excitement. Or you'll never seen your precious cat again.  
  
Uh-oh, Harry thought. Hermione – the real one – would kill him if anything happened to Crookshanks. But then again, the Hermione told him never to take off his Sneakers. First of all, stop calling my pretty. Second of all, you'll never get my Sneakers.  
  
Fine then, have it your way. Wormtail! One of the Flying Monkeys hopped forward and took hold of a wriggling Crookshanks.  
  
Harry yelled. Real Hermione had won. Take the Sneakers. See if I care. Just leave Crookshanks alone.  
  
Voldemort grinned from ear to ear. Stepping closer to Harry with outstretched fingers, he reached for the Sneakers. A zap of yellow light shot out at him. he shouted in pain. Harry was flabbergasted. The Ruby Sneakers were that powerful? Wormtail! Dispose of that creature! We'll get those Sneakers. The only other way I know of involves killing the person wearing them, but these things must be done delicately... In the meantime, the cat, Wormtail.  
  
Crookshanks continued to violently shake his body until Wormtail couldn't hold him down anymore, and he escaped out the window.  
  
Run, Crookshanks, run! Harry shouted with triumph.  
  
Voldemort turned angrily to face Harry. We'll see how long you last here! He picked up a large hourglass, and Harry thought it was an industrial strength Time-Turner. It's set for an hour. When the time is up, I shall kill you!  
  
Voldemort and Wormtail slammed the door shut and Harry was left alone in the room with the giant hourglass.  
  
It had been nearly an hour's time before Harry heard a knock at the door. he heard. Harry, it's us, are you in there?  
  
Harry lifted his head. Yeah! Hurry up and get me out, guys. How did you find me?  
  
He heard a loud thumping noise on the door, then another, and then the door busted open. Hurry, they're probably coming, said Ron. Oh, sorry, Crookshanks led us here. Harry's eyes widened as they untied him from the chair. Crookshanks, eh? He found a new respect for his friend's pet cat. Okay, let's go.  
  
They all ran down the stairs to find an army of the Wizard's blue men. They couldn't get away without them attacking. With quick thinking, Ron grabbed Sirius's axe and chopped down a nearby rope that held a chandelier. It fell onto the army and gave them a few extra seconds ahead of the army. They soon found themselves trapped again, this time an army on both sides of them, armed with sharp spears.  
  
Voldemort stepped out from behind them. How about a little fire, Scarecrow? The end of his broom caught fire and he moved the flaming straws towards Ron. Harry looked around. A water bucket! He lifted it and tossed it in the air at the fire, putting out the flames as well as soaking the Dark Lord.  
  
No! I'm melting... melting... MELTING! Ahhhh, melting, AHHH... His body shrank down into the ground until all that remained was a pointy hat and a pile of black robes.  
  
You killed him, said one of the blue army men.  
  
Well, I didn't mean to. This was the second time today that Harry had killed a Wizard and not meant to. Did he really kill Voldemort with just water? He wondered if the real Voldemort would melt if you threw water at him.  
  
Hail Harry! The Wicked Wizard's dead!  
  
Hail Harry! the whole army shouted joyously.  
  
May we have her broom? Ginny asked timidly.  
  
Absolutely. Hail Harry! He handed the broom to Harry, and Harry gripped it firmly. He smiled at his friends.  
  
Before they knew it, they were once again standing in front of the great and powerful Wizard of Latinland.  
  
WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED? the Wizard demanded.  
  
We've brought you the Wicked Wizard of the West's broom, replied Harry.  
  
Harry killed him! Ron grinned.  
  
YOU HAVE? I MEAN, SO YOU HAVE. COME BACK TOMORROW AND PERHAPS THE GREAT WIZARD WILL HELP YOU THEN.  
  
Tomorrow? But we did what you asked... Harry continued to argue his case. As he did so, Crookshanks had taken a liking to a nearby curtain. He dug his claws in its satiny material and pulled. By doing this, he pulled the curtain away to reveal a woman working away at a large machine with a microphone and many cranks and buttons. Sirius poked Ron and Ginny and pointed out the woman. They stopped Harry and directed his attention to her, too. Harry had the feeling she was very familiar.  
  
UH, PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE WOMAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN. SHE IS MY... ASSISTANT. NOW GO AWAY!  
  
Harry walked over to the woman and tapped her shoulder. She turned to face him, and Harry found himself facing Professor McGonagall. She turned the machine off. What are you doing here? Harry asked.  
  
McGonagall bit her lip. I am the real Wizard of Latinland. Or more Witch of Latinland.  
  
The other three in the room were in shock. What? How can this be? they asked each other.  
  
I came here, and the people just called me a Witch, and I've been here ever since. I'm not a real Witch, at least, I don't think I am.  
  
Can you still help us with our problems? Harry asked. She had to help them. He'd never known McGonagall to not help him in need.  
  
She paused in thought for a moment. I just might. Follow me. She led them to a closet where she pulled out a black bag and shuffled through it. Here it is. Scarecrow: you've asked for a brain. Now, where I come from there are many universities and other places of learning. Some people go in and come out without becoming any smarter. But they still have something you don't have: a diploma. So here is a certified diploma with your name on it. She handed the scroll to Ron.  
  
A squared plus B squared equals C squared, said Ron, surprising everyone and himself with new found knowledge. Haha! I'm smart.  
  
And Tin Man, continued the Witch of Latinland, you've asked for a heart. I cannot give you a real heart because, well, you're tin. But I can give you this. She pulled out a heart attached to a chain. A clock was ticking in the center of it. You could set your heart by it.  
  
Tears welled in his eyes as he took hold of it. Thank you, I love it. Hear that, guys! I LOVE _it.  
  
McGonagall smiled. Lioness, you've asked for courage. There are many cowards in the world that do many brave acts. And they have almost no more than you. But they do have this, she lifted a bronze metal with the word courage' written on the front. I award you the Metal of Courage. You shall be the Queen of the Forest with this.  
  
They'll all cower from me now! Ginny squealed with delight. Look, Harry, I'm brave!  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny then looked back at McGonagall. I don't think there's anything in that bag that can help me.  
  
she replied, frowning. But I think I know a way for you to leave. We can use the way I got here, only in reverse. See, I came here in a hot-air balloon.  
  
That's brilliant!  
  
Come on, times a'wasting! said Ron.  
  
Soon Harry, McGonagall, and Crookshanks were all in the balloon. Ron, Sirius, and Ginny helped to hold down the ropes. A large crowd of Hogsmeade City townspersons surrounded the balloon in wonder. McGonagall held up her hand for silence. As Wizard of Latinland, if I do not return, Ron the Scarecrow is to be appointed the new Wizard, with assistance from the Tin Man and Lioness. She turned to Harry. Hurry and say your good byes.  
  
Harry stepped towards his friends. Thanks, guys, for everything. I couldn't have gotten here without you. I'm going to miss you, I think. Lioness, thanks for your bravery.  
  
We'll keep everything in order while your gone, Harry, she said confidently.  
  
Tin Man, thanks for your endurance.  
  
We'll miss you, Harry, we really will.  
  
Don't cry, you'll rust yourself. Here's your coffee pot. And Ron, thanks for your quick thinking.  
  
I will never forget you, Harry. I can't forget... I have a brain!  
  
Harry chuckled. Say good bye, Crookshanks. Crookshanks! The large cat began to squirm in Harry's arms. Quickly he jumped out of the balloon and into the crowd. Harry leapt out of the balloon and into the crowd, but the others had managed to let go of the ropes as he did so. Harry shouted up at McGonagall. Wait for me.  
  
It's too late, Harry, I'm sorry I couldn't help... McGonagall shouted, her voice trailing away as she rose into the air.  
  
Harry caught up to Crookshanks and scooped him into his arms. Great, now I'll never get back to Hogwarts.  
  
Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. It's okay, Harry, now you can stay with us.  
  
Yeah, I mean, we feel like we've known you for years, added Sirius.  
  
Kind of funny how that works out, Harry said, scratching his nose. Suddenly a familiar pink bubble came floating towards them. It grew and expanded into Hermione, or rather Glinda, Good Witch of the North. Ron leaned towards Harry. Dang, that witch is hot.  
  
Harry elbowed him. Glinda, can you help me get home? he asked curiously.  
  
Why, Harry, you've had the power to go back this whole time.  
  
I have?  
  
He has? Ron, Sirius, and Ginny all asked.  
  
Yes. Harry, the Ruby Sneakers.  
  
What about them?  
  
All you need to do is click them three times and say There's no place like Hogwarts.' Go on, say it.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and held Crookshanks tightly to him. As he clicked his Ruby Sneakers three times, he said, There's no place like Hogwarts, there's no place like Hogwarts, there's no place like Hogwarts..._  
  
  
  
There's... no place... like...  
  
Harry, wake up now.  
  
... Hogwarts... Wendy?  
  
Good Harry, you're awake.  
  
I had this weird dream –  
  
That's great, Harry, but –  
  
And you were in it, he pointed at Wendy and sat up. And you, and you, and you, he added, pointing at Remus, Belle, and Sirius. And Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Snape...  
  
Harry –  
  
... and Voldemort, and McGonagall, and the other students, and at first I was in Midgetville, but...  
  
_Harry_ –  
  
... Then I was in Latinland.  
  
Told you it existed, mumbled Sirius stubbornly.  
  
And I killed the Wicked Wizards of the East and West, but they were really Snape and Voldemort, and –  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore wants to see you.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That was fun. And long. I want to throw in a dedication to Emma. Thanks for all the random objects when I asked for them! Luv ya so much.  
  
Until chapter 17.  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


	17. Time Jumping is Easy Like a Sunday Morni

Chapter 17: Time Jumping is Easy Like a Sunday Morning  


A/n: Sorry it's been forever. I'll try to update sooner next time, though we know that'll never happen.  
  
Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, but to JK Rowling. (However, Wendy owns Larry Potter and IM Bowling.) Kind of like stuff from Book 5, but not really. The prophecy's aren't the same. I don't own Orlando Bloom, Peter Pan, a couple of songs, or Cheers. But God, if I could own Orlando... Aren't pirates and elves sexy?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry quickly jumped out of bed, too quickly, causing him to be dizzy. He what?  
  
He wants to talk to you. You know. Chat, babble, speak, voice, tell –  
  
Okay, I get it. He yawned and stretched out his arms. He felt that he had left part of his body back in Latinland and was in a daze as he took Wendy's hand and orbed to Dumbledore's office. He finally was shaken awake when he found Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk eating a Klondike Bar.  
  
Ah, Harry, he said, licking a chocolate smudge off his lips. Would you like a glass of water? You look thirsty. Harry nodded and took a full glass that was already waiting for him on the desk. Harry gulped half of it just as Wendy reached for the Klondike Bar box Dumbledore had stashed by his side. Excuse me, Professor Halliwell, but what would you do for a Klondike Bar? he asked inquisitively, making her pull away slightly.  
  
Wendy thought for a moment as Harry took a smaller sip of water. I'd kiss Snape. Water sprayed all over Dumbledore's desk from Harry's mouth.  
  
he muttered, a look of sheer disgust covering his face.  
  
I won't put you through that torture, here, take a bar. In fact, take the whole box. He handed her the box, and she raised her free arm in triumph. Dumbledore and Wendy proceeded to eat their Klondike Bars in silence.  
  
Finally Harry realized something was missing from the room. Where are the others?  
  
Wha odders? Wendy asked, mouth full and fingers sticky.  
  
Sirius, Lupin, Belle? Didn't they come with us?  
  
Wendy swallowed and gave him a strange look. Weren't you listening back at my place? Harry shrugged. I said they couldn't come with us.  
  
  
  
A short silence followed and Dumbledore looked expectantly at Harry. When you and Belle came late last night... What was it that you wanted to talk about, Harry? he asked kindly.  
  
Last night, Wendy and I were getting my Sword from my room when she accidentally let slip that there's a prophecy about me.  
  
He raised his eyebrow. She did, did she? Wendy blushed and gingerly took another bite of her Klondike Bar.  
  
Yeah, and I was just wondering why she couldn't tell me what it was.  
  
And you were possibly hoping that I would tell you what it was? Harry nodded. The only people who know of this prophecy are Wendy, the Elders, and myself. Harry heard Wendy mumble something about Elders are freaking all knowing.' Dumbledore continued. The Dark Lord himself does not even know, though perhaps he's figured out that you are the Heir. Yet it is not the right time for you to know. It's still too early.  
  
I'm not sure I understand. Wendy said that I wasn't supposed to defeat the Dark Lord until... Well, I don't know when because that's when she realized what she just told me. Now you're telling me the same thing. What is it? What can't I know?  
  
Dumbledore grinned. Why? What was he grinning? There is a time for everything, Harry.  
  
But no, Harry wasn't satisfied with that answer. Why couldn't I have just brought my Sword in here last night and killed Wormtail while he was probably still at the bottom of the stairs, just watching us find Neville's body?  
  
Harry, he just said that there is a time for everything. When he says a wise sounding sentence like that, he's usually right.  
  
Harry glanced at Wendy, then back to Dumbledore. I know this wasn't the information you were looking for, but this is all I can give you for now. _For now?_ Harry thought. _ That has to mean he'll tell me more later..._  
  
Professor, where is Minerva? Wendy asked.  
  
Right now she is at the Ministry with Odelia and Falthin. There is much to straighten out, now that Lucius Malfoy is demanding to become Minister. I still have much faith that Minerva will pull through.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Harry said, If you don't mind me asking, but what's going to happen to her teaching job if she's going to be the Minister?  
  
She will finish out the year, since there are only a few months left. And then I'll find a replacement over the summer.  
  
Come on, Harry, we should probably go back to my place now. Oh, Professor, when do you think we can go about having classes again? Wendy asked, somewhat grudgingly.  
  
Before supper. The castle is being searched for Peter, though I'm positive he wouldn't have stuck around this long. Both Wendy and Harry nodded and stood up to orb away. By the way, Harry, it was wise of you not to bring your Sword with you last night, Dumbledore added as he found himself surrounded in swirling white lights.  
  
They quickly landed in Wendy's place, Harry's room to be exact. Wendy, was he hinting something to me? It was wise of me not to bring my Sword?  
  
Um, I think I just shouldn't talk to you anymore. Whenever I do, I let things slip. Bad Wendy! She hit her forehead.  
  
Fine then. Harry looked around. It seemed that the others were in the living room. But Wendy, we already know I'm the one to defeat the Dark Lord. What does it matter my timing?  
  
Oh, it matters, she said, taking out yet another Klondike Bar. Okay, do you remember when the Elders first told you about the Sword? Harry tried to recall that day several months ago. They told you that it would protect you because you were the Heir and destined to defeat the Dark Lord. Do you remember the other part?  
  
Harry paused. Something about the Dark Lord using it for evil. Wendy nodded. But if it's supposed to protect me, then how can he use it for evil?  
  
Timing, Harry. Timing. Harry sat down on the bed and rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes. I know it's frustrating. But you can't _make_ the prophecy happen – you have to _let_ it happen.  
  
Harry paused. Wow, Wendy, you almost sounded smart.  
  
I know, it's really scary. I've been doing that a lot lately.  
  
You should do something stupid to make up for it.  
  
Good idea. Hey, Sirius... Wendy held a mischievous grin on her face and exited the room. Harry lay back down on the bed. Timing. It was all about timing. Harry didn't want to just let it happen. He wanted it done, and he wanted it done now. And why was it wise of him not to bring his Sword?  
  
OUCH! WENDY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! could be heard from the living room. Harry shook himself from his previous thoughts and stuck his head out the door. He found Sirius sitting on the chair, his hands gripping the arms. Wendy was standing behind him, her hands up in the air. Sirius had two squished tomatoes on him; one sitting in his lap and the other on top of his head, and a large bruise forming on his forehead.  
  
Wendy, what did you do? Harry asked, moving to the couch.  
  
I was juggling tomatoes over Siri's head and they kind of fell... Wendy said, biting her lip, yet a mischievous twinkle in her eye was existent.  
  
Then why does have a bruise on his forehead? Harry asked.  
  
Okay, so maybe it was two tomatoes and an apple. Sirius slowly turned his head and glared angrily at his wife. Well, then, Harry, I just did something stupid to make up for it!  
  
Oh, I wouldn't say it was stupid, smiled Remus, it was quite entertaining.  
  
Why, thank-you! she replied, taking a bow. But that means I still have to do something stupid. A look of deep thought crossed her face before the light bulb went on. Her face brightened up for a moment just before she ran straight into the wall.   
  
Now that was stupid, Remus said. And it's even better than your first plan because now both you and Sirius have bruises on your heads.  
  
Here here! said Ron, his eyes still suctioned to the TV screen.  
  
Wendy rubbed her head. Remus, I'm going to go back and talk to Dumbledore again. About Belle, and Harry, too. I'll just be right back. She orbed away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It had been an hour or so when McGonagall knocked at the door and told them it was safe to go to dinner. She spoke quickly and gave no one a chance to reply. Sirius transformed into a dog and everyone slowly met up with a few others from Gryffindor, and finally reached the Great Hall. It was swarming with confused students and urgent whispers.  
  
Harry took his seat next to Ron and across from Hermione, and he noticed Wendy sitting up at the Head Table. She was trying to catch his attention. He ran over to her.   
  
We need to talk after dinner, Hare Bear. We can't talk here, she said, eyeing the other students. Quick, go back to your seat. Dumbledore has a lot of stuff to announce.  
  
Harry nodded and made his way around the remaining students who hadn't yet sat down. They soon found their seats as Dumbledore stood. Many of you are wondering why we have canceled classes today, and why members of the Ministry are still here. The answer is not easy, I can assure you, for I had quite a predicament myself trying to find it. They believed that the murderer of Professor Trelawney, Minister Fudge, and Neville Longbottom was still on the premises. That notion, however, has been dismissed. They will still be monitoring the halls for your safety. Harry noticed Fred, George, and Lee beginning to whisper amongst themselves. And you are probably wondering about who will become the next Minister. I will admit, this is a rare case, and under these circumstances the Ministry was frantic this morning. But they have reached a decision, and our very own Professor McGonagall is to become to next Minister of Magic. A loud uproar of applause broke out from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables, while a few claps seeped through from the Slytherin side. Dumbledore continued when the clapping ceased. She will finish out the school year before taking on the position full time. Next year our Transfiguration classes will be taught by Professor Halliwell. Another, shorter applause broke out.  
  
Wendy rose. Thank-you, thank-you. I will be looking forward to –  
  
Please, Professor, Dumbledore interrupted, no speech is required. Wendy blushed and slowly sat back down. So, now, with these thoughts resting on our minds, let the food rest in our stomachs! Food appeared on all the tables, marking the beginning of supper. After what only seemed like a few minutes to Harry, Wendy was tapping on his shoulder, tilting her head towards the door. Harry nodded, swallowed his last lump of food, and followed her out into the empty hall, where she orbed him into Dumbledore's office.  
  
What's this about, Wendy? Harry asked, moving to stroke Fawkes feathers. Couldn't you have just told me at dinner?  
  
Can you hold on a second? Wendy sighed and began rummaging through Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Wendy, what in the world are you doing?  
  
Looking for more Klondike Bars. she replied casually, as if she rummaged through Dumbledore's – one of the greatest wizards of all time – desk was completely normal. He has to have more around here somewhere...  
  
Wendy, can you just get on with what you are supposed to tell me? Harry was beginning to grow impatient. He brushed the hair out of his eyes as Fawkes cawed loudly.  
  
All right, already. Aha! She was on her knees, checking the bottom most, right drawer when she finally pulled out a box of unopened Klondike Bars. Mmm, Klondiky goodness... She stood up, then plopped down in Dumbledore's chair, lifting her feet up to rest on his desk. Okay, so here's the deal, she said just after taking a large bite and swallowing. I, and when I say I,' I mean me, Dumbledore, and the Elders, think that you should start studying to become an Animagus. But you'd have to do it in secret, like, I mean, we wouldn't register you.  
  
Why not? Harry didn't mind the fact of becoming an Animagus. His father, Sirius, and McGonagall were all Animagus; all people he respected. And he was confident that he could do it, despite the fact that becoming an Animagus was very complex magic. But how could he do it without the support of his friends or Sirius?  
  
Why not? Because Voldemort has a good chance of seeing those records.  
  
Oh. Right.  
  
Wendy licked her fingers. She had already downed her first bar. Are you sure you're up to the challenge? I mean, O.W.L.s are coming up soon, you know.  
  
Yeah, and Hermione will have me studying like crazy. He sighed. This was something he really wanted to do, and from the look of importance on Wendy's face, he knew it was something he _had_ to do. I can do it, Wendy.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
  
  
Really? Cause I –  
  
Wendy, I'm sure, he interrupted. But he didn't feel like talking too much on this subject. He knew it would all he thought about in the coming months. He smirked suddenly. So... You'll be getting McGonagall's spot?  
  
Wendy blushed. Yes! I can't believe Dumbledore thinks I can fill her shoes. But she will make a great Minister. Or would it be Ministress? Haha, Ministress. That's so funny sounding. She paused; a look of deep thought covering her face. Harry practically saw a light bulb pop out of her head as soon as her face lit up with excitement. Oh, Hare Bear, I just got the most brilliant idea! I have to go, but Dumbledore should be here soon if you want to talk to him further on this. She waved to Harry as she ran out the door, still gripping her Klondike Bar box tightly in her fist.  
  
Harry grabbed the wrappers from the bars that Wendy had already eaten to throw them away and headed out the door, at a much slower pace than Wendy's. He didn't need to stay and talk to Dumbledore. Everything he needed to know he already knew. He didn't care the real reason why he needed to become an Animagi, perhaps it was obvious. It would always come in handy in the future.  
  
His thoughts were quickly broken by some rather off key singing. He rounded a corner and saw Wendy passing out flyers while Fred and George stood nearby and sang.  
  
Wendy, what are you doing? he asked, oddly eyeing Fred and George.  
  
THAT'S WHY I'M EASY! EASY LIKE A SUNDAY MORNING!  
  
Oh, just sending around these flyers, she replied, as if this was a normal thing around Hogwarts School.  
  
THAT'S WHY I'M EASY! EASY LIKE A SUNDAY MORNING!  
  
Harry grabbed one of the flyers. It was printed on bright pink paper and had magicked the words into moving around the page. There was a large picture of Professor McGonagall in the middle, in which the words scattered around. It read:  
  
_Here ye, here ye!  
Our dearest Professor Minerva McGonagall, will soon be leaving us!  
She has accepted the position of Ministress of Magic, and Professor Wendaria Halliwell shall fill her previous job.  
You are cordially invited to attend the good-bye party for the new Ministress!  
The occasion will be held during the week of exams!  
Yes, that's what I said.  
THE WHOLE WEEK OF EXAMS!_  
  
Um, Wendy? Harry looked up after reading it.  
  
  
  
I don't think Dumbledore or McGonagall will –  
  
EASY LIKE A SUNDAY MORNING!  
  
Oh, will you two shut-up already! Both of the twins stopped singing abruptly, looking deeply hurt. Fred whispered something into George's ear; and George nodded. Both of them turned around and faced the other direction, and crossed their arms stubbornly. Harry shook his head. Like I was saying, Dumbledore and McGonagall will – Fred and George, loud humming is annoying too! – anyway, they won't appreciate this party week all during exams.  
  
Won't they?  
  
I doubt it. But, hey, if they do, more power to you! Harry stuffed the flyer in his pocket as Wendy began to shout and hand out the flyers again. It seemed most people were coming to see what the strange singing was about, and just happened to pick up a flyer. Now that the singing and humming had stopped, the whistling was beginning and still drew people near.  
  
Harry chuckled as some confused first years from Ravenclaw gawked at Fred and George awkwardly. He finally left, and when the singing had drifted away to silence, decided that he should go to sleep, and hopefully not dream of the Wizard of Latinland.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
That night, Wendy orbed into Dumbledore's office, where he sat at his desk. Professor Dumbledore, she said. Harry agreed.  
  
He nodded solemnly. Good. I knew he wouldn't refuse. And you believe he truly wants to go through with this? Wendy nodded. I simply hope he will find the time to study this summer. His aunt and uncle will most certainly not approve of what he may have to do.  
  
I thought about that. And the Elders and I have come up with a few plans...  
  
Now –  
  
Oh, don't worry, they are perfectly safe. There will be absolutely no harm done to them. Honest. Cross my heart and kiss my elbow.  
  
It's not possible to kiss your elbow.  
  
Oh, you know what I mean! Wendy rolled her eyes. So, how are the lessons with Belle going? she asked.  
  
Belle is doing remarkable. I knew once she confronted her past her powers would come out.  
  
So I was right? She is a powerful witch, Wendy added smugly. Ever since the Elders told me that she was a future Elder and since I discovered she got premonitions, I knew she would be. She's doing very well, you say?  
  
Incredible. She holds greater power than I had imagined. In the mere months that I've been teaching her she's already at the level of a fourth year student, in some areas up to a sixth. But we are still not to tell anyone. Harry can't even know...  
  
Don't worry, Professor, I won't tell him.  
  
You already told him enough about the Prophecy... he muttered.  
  
What was that?  
  
Nothing. Here, have another box of Klondike Bars, he said, pulling them out from his desk. Wendy grabbed them quickly and headed for the door. Oh, and Wendy? She turned around, looking intently at him. I'm all right with the party during exams week, but it seems Minerva is against it. I'm sorry.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~SEVERAL MONTHS LATER~  
  
Harry lay on his bed, closing his book. He had finished his last bit of summer homework. It wasn't something he chose to do, but something he was forced to do, considering Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon barely allowed him outside his room.  
  
Just as he shoved his book under his bed, Hedwig hooted through his window, carrying several letters. She was quickly followed by a few other owls, each carrying small and medium sized packages. _Birthday presents_... Harry thought.  
  
He stroked Hedwig's beak before taking her letters. The other owl's dropped the boxes onto Harry's bed, and delightfully helped themselves to Hedwig's food and water, much to her dismay. He opened the first letter. There was a picture with it, which he looked at first. It was a wedding party; Cadance and Charlie's wedding. A glowing Cadance smiled happily with Charlie Weasley ignoring the camera, looking only at his new wife. The other Weasley kids all waved excitedly at Harry, along with a teary eyed Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was also there, waving along beside Ron and Ginny (who was blushing). Wendy and Sirius were also there, or Wendy and Snuffles. Remus stood cheerily next to Snuffles, holding Belle in his arms. There was also someone Harry didn't recognize smiling in the picture. She was a short woman, with red hair and green eyes, and appeared to be bouncy. She was wearing Mickey Mouse ears on her head. It was probably one of Wendy and Cadance's friends...  
  
He set the picture on the table by his bed, and scanned through the other letters. They were from Ron and Hermione. Ron's read:  
  
_Hey Harry!  
I'm sorry you've got to be cooped up with those crazed Muggles for your sixteenth birthday. I hope our presents can make up for it. Mum wants me to apologize for what I sent... See, I think Fred and George took the real present. It was a subscription to Quidditch Weekly. I don't know if you'll ever get it, but hey it's the thought that counts? Right. Anyway. I hope you like your other presents. But, nevertheless... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!   
  
It's too bad you couldn't have come to Charlie's wedding. It was a blast! That Cadance really isn't as crazy as we thought. Well... Whatever she isn't Cati is. You'll have to meet Cati. But, anyway... Wow, so much has happened that I can't even begin to tell you about it! Something happened at Charlie's wedding that I'm dying to tell someone about. I'm not going to write it here, though, because Fred keeps reading over my shoulder. Well, I hope to see you soon. Wendy's got this plan to get you out of there, so I'm not so sure if it will work. But oh well.  
  
Happy Birthday,  
Ron_  
  
Setting Ron's letter down, he scanned over Hermione's, which said about the same thing, only in neater handwriting, no references to a something that happened at Charlie's wedding, but Fred was also reading over her shoulder. Finally he opened up his box of presents to find a large, messily frosted cake that read Happy 16th Harry on top along with the signatures from the Weasleys, Hermione, Wendy, Sirius, Remus and Belle. As quickly as he could, he grabbed a handful of cake and stuffed it into his mouth. It was quite tasty... Also in the box he found footie pajamas and a metal slinky. It was no wonder Ron's mum wanted him to apologize.  
  
He shook his head and shoved everything aside, grabbing the next letter and peeling it open. It was from Wendy.  
  
_Dearest Harry,  
  
How we've missed you ever so much! Tis such a shame that you must be parted from us over the summer holidays. Okay, enough with the weird talk. It sucks that you're gone. I'm surprised you never called for me to come get you! I can orb, you know!_  
  
Then why didn't you just orb to me? Crazy Whitelighters.  
  
_But that doesn't matter. I've got a plan of action that's taken me all summer to think of. And it should get you out of there on your birthday. Hence, I've titled it: the Birthday Breakaway. Clever, no? Anyway, let's just say that you've been a naughty boy at school and you have a few too many unserved detentions. And Professor is just insisting on taking you to school early and giving you a proper punishment... Of course there will be no real punishing involved and we'll be taking you to my new summer home, with Snuffles, Remus, and Belle of course. We're really close to the Weasleys so don't worry. But I really think this plan will work, don't you think? If not we might just have to sneak you out your window again.  
  
If, no, when. _When_ we get you out there's several plans that I need to address to you. And there's something very important I must tell you! I can't wait until you hear it.  
  
Until your birthday, Hare bear!  
~Wendy the Witty Whitelighter  
_  
Harry rolled his eyes. _Oh boy_, he thought. _Wendy's coming today. And she'll probably be here any minute. I guess I better start packing up everything._  
  
He quietly slid all of his homework and new letters into his trunk for school, along with his new presents, excluding his cake. That, he wanted to eat. Hedwig had managed to shoo the other owls out of her cage, and they sat pleasantly on Harry's windowsill. Harry locked Hedwig into her cage, causing an angry hoot to rumble from her throat. Oh, you hush up, he mumbled.  
  
Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. Professor must be here. Harry hustled out of his room and started down the stairs. He stood on the bottom step when Uncle Vernon opened the door, muttering something about good for nothing door to door salespeople. Harry's uncle was quite shocked when a crisp, angry looking, gray-haired older woman briskly walked through the door, knocking him aside slightly as she brushed by.  
  
Harry had to keep himself from laughing. Not only was Professor Williams none other than Professor McGonagall, but Uncle Vernon was turning purple.  
  
I wish to have Mr. Harry Potter removed from the premises at once! McGonagall demanded.  
  
And what in name of Queen Elizabeth is the reason? Uncle Vernon asked, shooting daggers at his nephew, drawing the attention of Aunt Petunia and Dudley.  
  
He is a troublemaker! McGonagall shouted, pointing her finger at Harry. Detentions up the wazoo, and none of them have been served!  
  
What's this, now? Aunt Petunia asked with great interest. Unserved detentions?  
  
That is correct. And I insist on taking him this instant back to school and punish him properly. If Harry hadn't known better, he would have been frightened.   
  
Yet he noticed McGonagall giving him funny looks. Then he realized... He had to play along! If he didn't know about the plan then he wouldn't be acting this way to the news. That's crazy, Professor Williams. I've served all the detentions that I've gotten.  
  
Oh, no! Don't give me any of that. You know very well that you didn't go see Professors Donald, Gannet, Kalinka, Zarb–  
  
Okay, so I served some of the detentions I got...  
  
She looked at him. Mm-hmm, that's what I thought. She raised her eyebrow. Now you have a lot of explaining to do that I'm sure Professor Snape would love to hear about.  
  
Professor Snape? No! Please, anything but him, Harry pleaded. Snape wasn't part of the plan... McGonagall must be messing with him.  
  
Yes, Professor Snape. How else do you think you'll make up for your punishments?  
  
Oh no, please, he's the worst person to ever walk on the face of the earth. He hates me! You know that. _Great acting_, he thought. _I'd like to thank the academy..._ Besides, I'm sure my aunt and uncle wouldn't want me to go to magic school early.  
  
Petunia shot Vernon a look. Vernon said, I would not be opposed to a formal punishment. Obviously this boy means trouble. Please, by all means, punish him. Harry wanted to shout at him. _Oh Uncle Vernon, you look like the bum of a large cow. You don't care that I'll be How cruel._ Harry was quickly grabbed firmly by the forearm down the stairs. His trunk is upstairs.  
  
McGonagall nodded and headed up stairs, and soon returned with his trunk, Hedwig, and cake floating down the stairs behind her. The Dursleys stared at her in disgust. Oh, it's only a charm. Well, Mr. Potter, we best get going. The train ride will be the last moment of happiness you'll be experiencing...  
  
Uncle Vernon practically tossed Harry out of the door, and once McGonagall and Harry's things were outside, he slammed the door shut.  
  
Harry, that was some marvelous acting if I do say so myself. It's good to see you, McGonagall said in her normal voice.  
  
It's good to see you too, Professor. I mean Ministress. Wow, that's going to be hard to get used to. McGonagall nodded her head, and she and Harry pretended to carry Harry's trunk (so the neighbors wouldn't freak out) to a car that was parked in front of the house. Ministress, why did we have to use all those fake names?  
  
Oh, who knows. It is Wendy's plan, though. You know her...  
  
They put the trunk in the back, and brought Hedwig and his cake with him. He opened the door and found Wendy to greet him in the back seat, enveloping him in an incredible bear hug. she shouted. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! It's been so long! And happy birthday. Aw, my little Hare Bear is sixteen already. I can't believe it.   
  
She took a moment to look Harry over as he stepped into the car, and Harry did the same. He noticed that Wendy had gained a little weight, but nothing serious. She looked at him as if she might cry.  
  
He looked back at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. She finally caught on. she asked. Is there something on my face?  
  
he replied, It's just that in your letter you said you had several plans to clue me in on, not to mention something important.  
  
For a moment, Wendy looked lost, however found her normal smile once again. Oh yeah, well we'll tell you the plans back at my place. But for the important news... A huge smile erupted across her face as she put her right hand to her stomach. Sirius knocked me up.  
  
Harry exclaimed, and Wendy nodded, pulling him in for another hug. That would explain the weight gain, he muttered.  
  
What was that?  
  
Nothing. You look great, Wendy!  
  
Thanks, you too! I know you've certainly gotten taller. The two continued to talk the rest of the car ride until they finally reached Wendy's summer home, just a short distance away from the Weasleys. All the Weasleys are over here anyway. It doesn't matter where they live. They're just always here.  
  
If anything, Harry was especially excited to visit with Ron and Hermione. While he sometimes felt he couldn't get away from them at school, he truly missed them during the long, dreadful summer holiday. He chuckled to himself. Wasn't it odd that summers were dreadful? He wished it didn't have to be that way. But then again, he reminded himself, this was his sixth year of Hogwarts and next summer would be the last with the Dursleys.  
  
And then he would be a free wizard!  
  
So what all did I miss? Harry asked.  
  
Oh! Well, of course there was the whole finding out I was preggers thing, and... Charlie and Cadance's wedding! How could I forget? I wish you could have come. We had a blast! And Ron and... Well, I suppose you'll find out soon, won't you? Um, what else... Belle got all excited one day because it was July 4th. We didn't get it. She was like, Yay! It's the fourth of July,' and we were all, Yeah, July fourth...' And she kept saying fourth of July and how there were supposed to be fireworks. Of course, none of us had any idea what she was talking about. And then Remus and I started to freak out because we thought what if she had a premonition of something exploding and she thought it was fireworks. So, I orbed her up to the Elders. They said it was just an American holiday! Can you believe it? It's like they just picked a random day out of the year and decided to have fireworks.  
  
Um... I think July fourth is their Independence Day.  
  
Oh. Well they should call it something better than the fourth of July, for Merlin's sake! Harry rolled his eyes. At any rate, I orbed Remus and Belle to America cause she had her heart set on fireworks. Harry smiled and nodded. Here we are! Home sweet home.  
  
The car soon stopped in a pebbled driveway and Harry and Wendy stepped out of the car, taking Harry's things. McGonagall rolled down her window in the front seat. Good-bye, Mr. Potter, Professor. I'll be seeing you.  
  
Wendy saluted.  
  
Harry waved good-bye and turned to look at Wendy's summer home. It was a white, Victorian house with three stories and a large veranda. She led Harry inside the great oak door and into the foyer. Siri! Weasleys and Hermione! Remus, Belle! We're here! Wendy hollered.  
  
Soon a conundrum of feet was heard shuffling down the stairs as eight voices greeted Harry at once.  
  
  
  
Hey! How's your summer been?   
  
We've missed you so much!   
  
I'm gonna be a father, Harry!   
  
Hi Harry...   
  
Harry! HarryHarryHarryHarryHarryHarry!   
  
How good to see you, my boy!   
  
Simply splendid, ol' chap!   
  
And finally, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! from all of them.  
  
Wow, thanks guys, I didn't expect this much of a greeting.  
  
Come on, Harry, we'll show you up to your room, Ron said, referring to Hermione and helping him carry his trunk. Harry flashed a smile to everyone around him and made his way upstairs. However, one person in particular caught his eye, but he shook it off and followed Ron anyway.  
  
Ron shut the door to the room he would be sharing with Harry. So what's this thing that happened between you too? Harry asked.  
  
Hermione blushed, sitting down on the bed. Ron blushed worse, turning nearly as red as his hair. Hermione began, We kind of... We, um... Harry then noticed that Hermione was holding Ron's hand. ... Sort of, uh, snogged...  
  
You what!? Harry asked, shocked. That's – Whoa, I think I need to sit down. Are you sure?  
  
Yes, we definitely snogged.  
  
So are you guys a couple then?  
  
They turned to face each other, a look of uncertainty on their faces. We don't really know yet, Ron answered. We just kind of snog a lot.  
  
_Great_, Harry thought. At least he would get to make fun of them about it forever. Though he worried they would never spend any time with him if they were busy snogging away. _Hey, I could always just spend my time with Fred and George, but I'd never see them at Hogwarts considering they've graduated. Hm, what about – No, no. But she did look gorgeous downstairs... What am I thinking!? I just can't start hanging out with Ron's little sister all the time, can I?_  
  
He didn't have much time to ponder this thought as Wendy called his name from downstairs. I'll be right back, Harry whispered, opening the door.  
  
Ron nodded. Could you, uh, close the door on your way out? Thanks.   
  
Harry didn't want to know what his best friends were going to do behind the door. He tried to shake the image from his mind as he scurried down the stairs, not realizing as he bumped into someone. Oh! Sorry, he said sincerely as he looked up. It was Ginny.  
  
She blushed slightly, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. Quite all right, she mumbled before running away from him up the stairs.  
  
A peculiar feeling filled inside of him; one that he'd only felt since... Cho Chang. He must be crazy. He couldn't possibly have a crush on Ginny. He refused to believe it. No, it must just be a lack of seeing any girls for so long. That was it, it had to be. Harry was just another sufferer of Horny Teenager Syndrome. *Sigh*  
  
Harry, you coming? she yelled at him again.  
  
Yeah, sorry, he said, entering the room, where he discovered Wendy, Sirius, and Remus all sitting comfortably in the living room. So what's up?  
  
Take a seat. We have much to discuss. Wendy cleared her throat and motioned for Harry to sit down next to her. You now get to hear our plans of action. First things first, though, the smaller one before the bigger one. Plan #1: New Teacher Initiation. Now, I haven't talked to Albus in a while, so I don't know her name yet, but it's a woman, and something will definitely be done to her, Wendy sneered, adding in an evil laugh afterwards.  
  
Sirius leaned over to Harry and whispered, She's felt a little evil lately... I don't know. I think it must have something to do with the pregnancy.  
  
You remember Cadance, right? Wendy asked, not hearing Sirius's comment. You know, the crazy chair exploding one who married Charlie.  
  
  
  
Well I'm thinking a real big set of exploding chairs everywhere she goes.  
  
replied Harry, not terribly interested.  
  
Anyway, on to Plan #2: Freeing Sirius.  
  
Harry's ears perked to this information. Freeing Sirius? Freeing Sirius!? Wendy, I know he's your husband now and things have changed but –  
  
No, no listen. A twinkle shone brightly in her brown eyes. Just think about it. Fudge was always for the Dementor's Kiss, especially on Sirius whether he was proven guilty or not. Now that McGonagall's the Ministress, and the head of the Wizengamot, and Dumbledore is on the Wizengamot, then that's some good influence on our part.  
  
But what about actual proof?  
  
That's where you come in. Me? Harry thought. What could I possibly do? She glanced up the stairs, making sure no one was coming, then looked deep into Harry's eyes, whispering, So you're studying to be an Animagus –  
  
Harry looked at Sirius and Remus. I thought that was supposed to be a secret...  
  
It was until the Elders changed their mind. They know, no one else does. So don't go telling all the kids, okay? Harry nodded solemnly. If you become an Animagus, then there's a better chance of us finding Peter.  
  
I don't understand. How is my Animagi form any different from anyone else's? And we don't even know where Voldemort's secret lair is...  
  
Wendy shrugged her shoulders, but winked at Harry. Did she know something no one else knew? She must. And she was probably going to tell Harry later, considering she never kept secrets very well. Harry gave her a curious look. But at any rate, she finally broke the silence in her normal, loud voice, It's like I always say; life is short, so dance naked and wiggle your ass.  
  
Sirius asked, clearly startled. You've never said that before.  
  
Well then it's about time I started, she told Sirius, rather angrily.  
  
It took you one and a half months to come up with that plan? Harry asked.  
  
Well, you know us... can't agree on anything!  
  
That's not true. We –  
  
Wendy looked horror struck. Don't use that tone with me, mister! she exclaimed, her eyes tearing up. I'm sick and tired of you telling me what I say and do not say! And I've had it! With that, she stormed into the kitchen, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Oh God, not the damn mood swings again, Sirius muttered as she passed him. I mean, oh, honey, I'll be right there with some tissues. He jumped up from his seat and chased after her in the kitchen.  
  
Remus said, How's the Animagus studies coming along?  
  
answered Harry, biting his lip. Well, I – I can't say that I've actually... started.  
  
Remus simply laughed. Harry nodded, blushing slightly. Not a problem. Though Wendy will probably want you to before school starts. Well, I better go see what Belle is up to, she's awfully mischievous at times.  
  
Harry soon found himself alone in the large, white living room. His alone time was cut short, however, by a mass of Weasleys coming in through the front door. It was Fred, George, and Arthur. Ginny soon came down the stairs when she heard their voices enter the house.  
  
Harry, my boy! Fred greeted. You must hear this song George and I wrote about the lovely Hogwarts School.  
  
Yes, yes. Indeed, you must!  
  
Ahem, ahem! Fred announced, as Arthur and Ginny took a seat. Harry tried to keep his eyes off Ginny, and could barely restrain himself as she took a seat on the other end of his couch.  
  
Soon Fred and George began to sing.   
  
My Hogwarts, tis of thee,  
Sweet school of Wizardry,  
of thee I sing.  
School where my father's cried –  
  
Hey, I thought you weren't gonna mention that again – Arthur interrupted.  
  
School of the Quidditch pride  
From a British mountainside,  
Let our owl's hoots ring!  
  
George declared. I must compliment you on your singing, Fred.  
  
Why, thank you, George.  
  
Why, your welcome, Fred.  
  
Why, don't you shut-up now? Ron asked from the bottom of the stairs, Hermione shortly following him. He held Harry's broomstick in his hand. Up for a round of Quidditch, Harry? he asked.  
  
Harry replied, standing up.  
  
We can play in the backyard... Wendy charmed it so no one can see us flying, said a voice from behind Harry. He turned to look at the voice, belonging to Ginny; a sweet, sugary voice that Harry had not noticed before. Her red hair framed her face, yet curved slightly under her chin. Why couldn't Harry look away? He noticed Ginny's face reddening as he continued to stare.  
  
Finally, his gaze was broken when Ron said, We'll meet you outside, gotta go get the Bludgers and whatnot. He led Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny into the kitchen and assumably out a door leading into the backyard. Arthur had appeared to disappear in the depths of the house. Harry sighed and made his way into the kitchen, noticing Sirius and Wendy by the counter; Sirius arms wrapped around his wife so one hand rested on her stomach and the other entwined in her auburn hair. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled in response. Harry smiled to himself, but instead imagined himself standing there, holding someone else in his arms.  
  
Holding Ginny Weasley in his arms...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry sat at dinner, picking at his food. Truthfully, he wasn't all that hungry. A lot had been on his mind while he played Quidditch, and had been watching Ginny while he should have been searching for the Snitch. Luckily, he saw it whiz past her ear and he dove for it.  
  
George and Fred had apparently been teaching Ron all summer how to become the next best Beater for the Gryffindor Lions. They winked at him every time someone mentioned Quidditch, or Quidditch tryouts, not to mention that they winked at Harry as well, considering he was still Captain. Harry was quickly reminded of how many people would have to tryout to replace the Chasers and the Beaters; five of which he needed.  
  
It suddenly came to his attention that George and Fred were whispering amongst themselves at the table, casting quick glances in Wendy and Sirius's direction every now and then. He shrugged off their peculiar behavior and finish his glass of pumpkin juice. Finally, George spoke. So, Wendy, Sirius... Do you think you're having a boy or a girl?  
  
They replied at the exact same time, Sirius saying, and Wendy saying, Immediately following this, they gave each other a shocked look, and Fred grinned evilly at his twin.  
  
They think her mood swings are funny... They like to start her off, Ron whispered to Harry, who sat next to him. Harry nodded in response.  
  
You think we're having a boy? Wendy exclaimed. A boy!?  
  
What? You think we're having a girl!  
  
I bet you two galleons that it's a girl, Sirius Orlando Black.  
  
You're on!  
  
Remus said, I really wouldn't bet her on this... Women have this intuition thing. It's eerily right, too.  
  
Forget that, Ginny said. Your middle name is Orlando?  
  
Wendy gleamed. Like Orlando Bloom! The foxiest Elf slash Pirate in all of Movie-Land.  
  
Orlando Bloom? Oh, come on! Sirius rolled his eyes. He's just a stupid actor... Wendy's eyes watered slightly. Oh no, not the crying thing again.  
  
I think I'm fully entitled to do the crying thing if I want to, Siri.  
  
You're right, you're right, I'm sorry! Sirius said, putting his arm around her and massaging her neck.  
  
Wow, you've finally learned how to make it stop! Belle added with a grin.  
  
And it only took you like a billion times.  
  
Sirius stuck out his tongue at the table. Let's talk about girl names, darling, since you believe we are having a daughter.  
  
said Wendy, her tears rapidly drying as a sheepish smile enveloped her face. I was thinking that her middle name should be Lily. And, in the off chance that it _is_ a boy, his middle name should be James.  
  
I like it, he replied. Okay, so name suggestions anyone?  
  
I think it should be Tiger, said Wendy, receiving strange looks from everyone at the table. What!? _My_ name is Wendy, _her_ name is Belle, why not name it Tiger Lily like in Peter Pan?  
  
Um, I veto that one.  
  
I second the veto, said Remus.  
  
Well it was worth a try! Wendy shouted, crossing her arms dramatically. What about for a boy?  
  
How about Woody?  
  
Sure, and we can turn our kitchen into a bar while we're at it. Cheers! Hmm, how about –  
  
Don't say Peter, like from Peter Pan, Sirius warned.  
  
Well, jeez, if I had known you were that discriminatory of Peter Pan I wouldn't have bought you the DVD for your birthday.  
  
If I'd known you were so in love with Orlando Bloom I wouldn't have bought you The Pirates of the Caribbean DVD!  
  
Wendy put her hand to her heart and gasped. Finally, Ron's eyes lit up. What's a DVD!? Though no one paid attention to him, as he always asked about Muggle technology.  
  
Harry added sarcastically. Peter Pettigrew? Wendy shuddered, completely dropping the name Peter from her mind ever again.  
  
Oh my gosh, Hermione interrupted with slight terror, what if you have twins?  
  
The smiles quickly dropped from Remus and Sirius.  
  
Oh that would be wonderful! Wouldn't that be wonderful Siri? Wendy beamed.  
  
Sirius's face was white as snow. Just glorious, dear...  
  
Might as well name them Tweedledee and Tweedledum if it's spawn of Sirius and Wendy... Tweedledum after Sirius, of course. Remus winked at his friend, who once again replied with a sticking out tongue.  
  
Finally Wendy gasped. I have it. I thought of the perfect name. For a girl, that is. If it's a boy, we're screwed.  
  
Well, tell us, Harry urged.  
  
She smiled smugly. Nope. My secret.  
  
Sirius asked meekly. Uh, sweetie? Now, don't cry, but you aren't very good at keeping secrets. Oh, please don't cry, I told you not to; I TOLD YOU NOT TO! Aw, dammit.  
  
I can _too_ keep a secret, she added, wiping her eyes. And I'm not crying... I'm sprinkling. She sniffled. Sirius sighed, rolled his eyes, and passed Wendy the ketchup that seemed to make everything better. She covered her entire plate in a layer of ketchup before taking another bite, everyone looking on in disgust.  
  
After a few more minutes of dinner in (a very odd) silence. Belle took her last bite and said, still chewing food, Dad, Wendy, hurry up I wanna go!  
  
Chew with your mouth closed, Remus politely commanded. I'm almost finished, so go get your things ready. Belle smiled and hurried away out of the dining room. Wendy, you don't mind orbing us to America tonight? I promised Belle we could go for a while.  
  
Not a problem, she said, starting to clear the dishes. Just give me a call when you want to come home.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
What Wendy didn't tell everyone was that she was meeting with Dumbledore that night. She dropped Remus and Belle off in Belle's hometown for a while, and orbed her way back to Hogwarts Castle, where Dumbledore sat eagerly waiting at his desk. Good evening, he greeted, the white lights of Wendy's orb reflecting off his half moon spectacles. Harry's safely at your summer home, I presume.  
  
He is. Minerva performed wonderfully, as we expected. She took a seat across from him. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any gummy bears and anchovies, would you? Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her. she blushed, pregnancy cravings.  
  
He nodded. I much remember my late wife's cravings many years ago. I believe hers was green olives and cream cheese. Wendy's face contorted. My thoughts exactly. Anyway, I called you here to inquire about Harry's studies as – He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Come in, he said.   
  
As Wendy turned when the doorknob clicked open, she viewed a woman of about Wendy's age enter with long dark waves of hair, glimmering red in the firelight of the room. Wendy assumed the woman was about her age (well, at least as old as Wendy looked because she was a Whitelighter, after all). Hello, Professor Dumbledore, I just wanted to let you know that I've arrived, she said, a slight Russian accent echoing in her voice.  
  
Welcome, then, Professor Kovalenko. This is Professor Wendaria Halliwell, our Transfiguration Professor, Dumbledore introduced.  
  
Wendy popped up from her seat to shake the new professor's hand. Just call me Wendy. I'm guessing you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.  
  
Professor Kovalenko nodded. Just call me Lena. _All right, Lena_, Wendy thought. _Prepare for exploding chairs..._ I'll see to my classroom now. Quite lovely to meet you, Wendy.  
  
she responded, barely able to keep the mischievous grin off her face.  
  
Lena smiled and exited the room, shutting the door tightly behind her. As I was saying, Dumbledore continued, how are Harry's studies as an Animagi coming along?  
  
I'm not sure, we haven't had a chance to really talk about it. He's probably got the hang of it, knowing him. He's a smart kid; studies hard.  
  
*Meanwhile, at Wendy's summer house...*  
  
Ron said, two, one!  
  
And Sirius and Harry's Jell-O eating contest commenced.  
  
*Back in Dumbledore's office...*  
  
I wouldn't be surprised if he was running around in his little animal form as we speak, Wendy continued, positive she was right.  
  
And, just for security, how is –  
  
Wendy asked, showing off the eery Whitelighter way to read minds. She and Remus are having fun in America as we speak. I'm picking them up later, which I won't enjoy, let me tell you. There's something about transatlantic orbing that my baby doesn't like. She paused for a moment as she rubbed her gently protruding stomach. A look on Dumbledore's face told her to inquire further. Is there something worrying you about Belle?  
  
He pursed his lips. I'm just not sure I want you to involve her in this plan you've worked up.  
  
Wendy nearly fell over gasping for air. You're telling me this? You of all people? The genius of a wizard who said to a well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure'!? She found the strength to stand up.  
  
That's not it, Professor, he replied calmly. Don't overreact.  
  
I'll overreact if I damn well want to overreact! she shouted, knowing full well that the crying thing' was coming. If you doubt my abilities as a Whitelighter then I guess you can kiss –  
  
Professor, please, he urged, pleading excessively with his eyes. A Wendy slowly sat back down and glared grudgingly back at the Headmaster. I just don't want you to set yourself up for disappointment.  
  
she sniffed, I haven't been myself lately... She wanted to slap herself for just swearing in front of him. It took Wendy a few steady breaths before she could speak in an appropriate manner once again. But I can assure you that I'm not, she finally stated boldly, referring to setting herself up for disappointment.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesced, expect the unexpected.  
  
  
  
A/n: Slightly cliffhangerish, I know. There will be more about the new professor in the next chapter, as well as Belle, and Harry's studies. I hope you enjoyed this one, and please **REVIEW** as always.  
~Whitelighter Enchantress


	18. A Very Drunken, Canadian, Fishy, Twil

Chapter 18: A Very Drunken, Canadian, Fishy, Twilight, Russian, Hallucinative, Cliff Hanging Chapter  


A/n: I don't know what to say about this chapter. It's just random.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Canada or anything Harry Potter. I don't own Finding Nemo or The Twilight Zone either. And I stole a line from Friends. 5 points to you if you can find it.  
  
When Wendy, Remus, and Belle returned that night, they found the house dark and full of sleeping people. Belle was already asleep in Remus's arms after having a long day. Wendy and Remus were exhausted as well, surprised to find a rambunctious Cati Nuperson greet them at the theme park. But at any rate, all were in a hurry to get to bed.  
  
As Remus put Belle to bed, Wendy got a craving and headed to the kitchen. Her sleepiness had been overpowered by her sudden and random hunger, which growled away at her stomach. What did it crave? she hummed gently, finally grabbing a bag of marshmallows and the almost empty bottle of ketchup.  
  
Midnight snack? Remus's voice echoed from the door.  
  
Guilty as charged. Want some?  
  
God no! he exclaimed quietly, however took a seat next to Wendy at the kitchen table. Listen, I think there's something strange going on. At Disney World, I couldn't help but have the feeling I was followed.  
  
Well, Cati _did_ stalk you for a while before she scared you on the Dumbo ride.  
  
No, that's not what I mean. Or maybe it is... I'm not sure. Perhaps it was only Cati. He relieved himself of a heavy sigh and took a marshmallow from the bag, steering clear of the ketchup. These are a little old, Wendy, he added as he found their staleness.  
  
Sorry, I haven't gone shopping in ages, she blushed, though difficult to see under the darkness. I should do that tomorrow... We're almost out of ketchup, too.  
  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes, nibbling away at the marshmallows and ketchup when the kitchen door sung open with a quiet squeak. Do you have any idea what time it is? a tired Sirius asked.  
  
Oh, sorry, I didn't think we woke anybody.  
  
You didn't, I was just waiting up for you. So really, what time is it?  
  
Sometime after midnight, I believe. Have some marshmallows!  
  
No thanks, Sirius replied, I'm in the mood for... some wine. Yes, wine. He opened the cupboard over the stove and pulled out an unopened bottle. Ah, this seems perfect. Quickly, he popped off the cork and set it into the sink to breathe for a while. Remus, would you like a glass?  
  
  
  
Sorry, Wendy, no alcohol for you.  
  
Thanks dear, but I'm fine with my ketchup.  
  
A short while later...  
  
Another glass, Remurserus?  
  
  
  
Uh, guys, don't you think you've had enough? a very sober Wendy asked.  
  
Dammerit, Wendy, I'll tell you when I've had enoughage! Sirius replied, followed by a hiccup.  
  
I'll take another glass! a rosy cheeked Fred said. Or George. Well, it didn't really matter, since Sirius was drunk. Fred or George had joined them downstairs maybe ten minutes ago (it's hard to keep track of time when you're drunk).  
  
Let's play Twister! the other Fred or George shouted.  
  
Oh my God I'm seeing double! said Remus.  
  
No, that's just Forge. They're always like thatems.  
  
Soon the twister board was ripped out of the hall closet and slowly spread across the kitchen floor. When they discovered that it hurt to fall on linoleum, which they quite rapidly discovered, they moved into the softly carpeted living room. Wendy was dubbed the spinner (or as Sirius put it the ) and curled up on the couch, still dipping her marshmallows in ketchup. Okay, guys, right foot green.  
  
I'll right foot your ass green! George, or Fred, slurred.  
  
Of course you will, dear. Now, Sirius, do you know what's left and right? Sirius seemed to be caught in a fit of giggles, staring back and forth at his left foot to his right foot and laughing harder with each glance. Never you mind, dear. Left hand red.  
  
I'll left hand your ass red! one of the twins shouted again.  
  
The game continued on a while like this, with Sirius giggling maniacally, one of the twins shouting the body part ass color' line, and Remus looking in deep concentration as he stumbled from place to place. Wendy was sure that one of the kids had woken up by now and come downstairs to find several drunken adults. She sighed. Oh well. Right hand, blue.  
  
I'll right hand.... Let's go to Canada!  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoa, whoa, Wendy interrupted. I'm not so sure Canada is the best place for you right now.  
  
Come on, Wendery, puh-lease? Remus asked, taking Sirius's messed up words.  
  
Then let me tell someone so they don't freak out when we're not here. I'll be right back. Try not to do anything stupid. Quite reluctantly, she left the drunks alone in the living room and headed out to the foyer and up the stairs. She passed Belle's room, Ginny and Hermione's room, and lastly arrived at Harry's and Ron's. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Harry groaned as the escaped light from the hallway crossed his eyes. Harry, we'll be in Canada. Keep an eye on Belle for me.  
  
  
  
Wendy nodded and crept back into the hallway, shutting the door tightly behind her. When she returned back the living room, she found the room covered in water, as they had decided the Twister mat would make a good Slip n Slide. She rolled her eyes. Are we going to Canada or not?  
  
Sirius shouted, apparently out of his giggling fit with his newly refreshed shot glass. Somehow, all the men managed to find their way to Wendy for orbing. With a sigh, she orbed them all to a Duty Free just outside the the United States Borders. She let them go crazy in the store, allowing them all to buy more alcohol. Why? Because Wendy knows that not much is going to happen in this chapter and we all know drunk people are funny.  
  
Soon after, she orbed them to a small island, still in Canada, but somewhere among other islands in Lake Huron. She took in a deep breath of fresh air; cool and crisp on her lungs. This was one of her favorite places in the world, by far. Countless times, she had come here simply to clear her head or just take some time to herself to think. Though quite chilly at this time of the year, the sight was just as beautiful. The mountains that rose from the mainland stood green and mighty under the bright sun and clear blue sky; the waves crashed the rock of an island with their curled white tips; the many pine trees swayed with every lake breeze, rolling any leftover uneaten blueberries to the vast part of the island. In winter, the lake was perfect for ice-skating and building snowmen. In spring, color and life returned to the surrounding lands, and in summer, the wild blueberries from the center of the island were ripe and full, and with any luck, some wild raspberries could be found. The weather was always warm in the summer, and the water was the perfect temperature. She heaved a gentle sigh, and was glad to return to her favorite place, only to be disturbed when Remus threw up, nearly on her new shoes.  
  
Dammit, Remus! she shouted angrily. Watch where you're puking. Go do it in the lake!  
  
Ah, yes, Rocky Pinecone Island was such a happy place.  
  
Why are we here, Wendeedee? Sirius swaggered up to his wife. It's cold!  
  
Because Canada is a great place to be drunk, my dear, and you can freely puke in the lake.  
  
He swayed gently with the wind. NAKED SWIM!  
  
Oh no... Wendy tried to hold Sirius back, but soon his clothes were stripped and he was galloping nude towards the lake. Once he reached the wet rocks, he mostly slipped and fell into the water.  
  
Cold! Cold! he screamed like a girl, but quickly adjusted.   
  
At the sight of seeing their drunken friend splash around gleefully, the others stumbled towards him, Fred or George with a beer bottle still in their hand, and stripped off their clothes and joined him in the water.  
  
What have I gotten myself into? Wendy asked herself, rolling her eyes as she saw her husband pause for a moment, puke, and then rejoin in the splashing festivities. None of them seemed to realize they were naked. She sighed. They didn't seem to be causing any trouble, and it looked like they would stay puking and splashing for a long time, and she doubted they would drift away, she decided she could take a nap. After all, it was rather late back in England.  
  
Meanwhile, back in England...  
  
Dammit, Wendy, wake me up at the butt crack of dawn, Harry mumbled, heading downstairs. He had managed to stay in bed for a few minutes longer after the racket from downstairs had died down. Only then did he realize what Wendy had said to him.  
  
He entered the living room, confused to find a wet Twister mat, many bottles of wine and beer, and a plate with one marshmallow and a ton of ketchup. Hey, those were my marshmallows!  
  
  
  
He turned. Oh, Belle, it's you. You should go back to sleep.  
  
Where's my dad? I had a bad dream.  
  
Um, he's in Canada right now. He felt it best if he didn't mention the drunken state of her father. However, Belle stared at him with her lip quivering. Was it a premonition? he asked, walking closer to her and picking her up. She just looked so young and helpless, and he just had to carry her back to bed.  
  
I don't think so. It had my parents in it. Her voice was barely above a whisper now.  
  
Oh. I have those dreams sometimes too. After three flights of stairs, he reached the floor where Remus' and Belle's bedrooms were. He opened the door on the left and set her down in her bed. Like I'll see my parents, and I'll be coming closer and closer to them, but there are all these obstacles and people in my way. So I start yelling at them, and look back at my parents but they've disappeared. Then an octopus attaches itself to my arm, but never you mind that.  
  
Mine's sort of like that, she said, snuggling into her pillow. But this time my dad was there. I mean my now dad. And... Well it's hard to explain.  
  
Are you okay?  
  
Yeah, it just scared me, I'll be... fine. Slowly she drifted off, and Harry tucked her back in under her blankets and headed downstairs to clean up the messy living room.  
  
Meanwhile, back on Rocky Pinecone Island, Canada...  
  
Wendy awoke to the sound of silence. Silence? Uh oh... She sat up quickly. No one was in the water anymore! She arose to her feet. And looked all around her. Where were they? _They couldn't possibly have swam off, they were all too drunk for that. Crap, now I have to look for them._  
  
She started by wandering around the southern side of the island, heading eastern. She crossed through the ditch of the scratchy sticks when she heard rumbling behind the trees to her left. Poking her head through, she found Remus sleeping in the blueberry patches. She bent over, gently shaking his shoulder. Remus, wake up, time to go back home now.  
  
he groaned. Head hurts.  
  
She found a lonesome, ripe blueberry and popped it into her mouth. Oh, don't make me heal you.  
  
Heal.... head.  
  
You know how I feel about healing people when they're drunk.  
  
SH! Noise... hurts.  
  
she whispered sharply. I'll come back for you. She stormed back past the trees and continued on her journey around the island. It wasn't long before she found Sirius puking his guts out. Sirius, this is my favorite spot on the whole island and you choose to puke here?  
  
He replied with vomit.  
  
Thanks, really. Guess I'm coming back for you too. She rolled her eyes at him and kept venturing along the edge or the rocks. She climbed up a large rock hill, only to find still drinking Fred and George.  
  
What do you think, Fishman? Fred/George asked, pointing a stick at Wendy.  
  
I'm not sure, Anchorboy, let's interrogate. The other Fred/George took the stick and waved it maniacally in front of Wendy. The lucky scepter says she's good.  
  
Excellent. To the fish cave! They scurried off to a small triangular divot it the rock and set the Lucky Scepter in it. They removed more beer from the bottom of the and began to drink.  
  
Okay, definitely time to go. She couldn't take it anymore. Damn that Canadian air! She grabbed hold of each of their shoulders, orbed them to Sirius (who seemed to have stopped puking), grabbed him, and orbed to Remus. He seemed to be awake and drinking again. How do you do that? she asked, before hearing a voice in her head. Wendy!' it called. It was Dumbledore, and it sounded urgent. Stand up! she yelled at Remus before orbing them all to Hogwarts.  
  
Hey, it's Dumbledore! Fred/George shouted.  
  
I didn't know Hogwarts was in Canada! the other Fred/George shouted. Wait, where'd the lucky scepter go?  
  
To the fish cave!  
  
They didn't seem to realize the fish cave was thousands of miles away. They ran away down the stairs and into the depths of Hogwarts castle. Sirius and Remus, upon hearing to the fish cave' thought they should follow suit and also hurried down the stairs.  
  
Don't follow them, Dumbledore ordered. We'll find them later.  
  
What did you call me here for? she asked  
  
I have a concern...  
  
What is it?  
  
When Belle was adopted, the agency required Remus to provide a phone number to reach him, so the Muggle Studies professor and I hooked up a telephone and answering machine for him. They never called and only contacted through letters, but recently there was a message left for him.  
  
Well, what about?  
  
He looked deep into Wendy's eyes. They didn't say, just for him to call them back. Normally I wouldn't be this concerned, but considering her powerful background and hopeful future, I can't seem to not worry.  
  
We can wait for them to call back. If it's anything serious, they will. But I'm not sure this is anything big, Professor.  
  
Perhaps it's not –  
  
But then again, you _are_ the great Albus Dumbledore, and I should listen to you because of that. She sighed. This is giving me a migraine. I'm not sure what to think about this right now. I'll just take your expect the unexpected' to heart.  
  
Very well.  
  
Anything else while I'm here?  
  
Just to find the others. Good luck.  
  
she whispered, leaving his office. She shook her head to herself. _What's been up with Dumbledore lately?_ she wondered. _He's worried about Belle all the time now. I don't understand..._  
  
she called down an empty hallway, and he didn't appear out of anywhere. Great, this is just great. She decided to keep wandering through the dark castle. How long was the nap she took in Canada? Not long enough, apparently, since she felt rather sleepy. Soon she discovered herself in the dungeons, and she turned sharply to the left. In the hallway, the walls were lined with floating palm trees. Near the end of it, Sirius stood with his wand making more palm trees appear. He held a coconut cup with a pink straw and green umbrella sticking out of it. Sirius, what on earth are you doing? she hissed at him as she approached. You know Snape's chambers are down here!  
  
That's the point exactly, my dear lady, he said, much less drunk than earlier. The puking must have helped him. He turned and smiled at her, and she saw a black patch that covered his eye and a fake parrot sitting on his shoulder. He held the coconut cup out to her.  
  
She laughed in disgust. You're such a jackass.  
  
Arg! That's Captain Jackass to you! A pirate hat appeared on his head as he pointed his wand up.  
  
That's it! She grabbed the drink from his hand, orbed to the middle of the Yukon, tossed it into a snow bank and orbed back. Damn that's cold... No more drinking for you, mister.  
  
  
  
I said no!  
  
He crossed his arms stubbornly. Fine, then I would like to go home and throw up in the courtesy of my own bathroom, thank you very much.  
  
As you wish, Captain Jackass.  
  
Just as soon as I leave a little surprise for ol' Snapey-poo.  
  
She let him puke in the center of the hallway, then orbed him home and back to the castle. After a while of more wandering, she headed to the kitchen where she found Fred and George. They both had pickles up their noses and they were scaring the poor house elves. Come on, guys, it's time to go home, and NO MORE DRINKING. And after she helped herself to some fish sticks and peanut butter, she orbed them home and came back. She spent another twenty minutes looking for Remus, but couldn't find him. She figured he must be okay, though, because it was Hogwarts, their home away from home.  
  
She had found him puking outside her chambers very early in the morning. Excuse me, sir? she had asked, poking her head out of her door. Are you all right?  
  
The man woozily lifted his head. I drank too much, he whispered before leaning over and starting up again.  
  
When he finished that round, she rushed him inside to her bathroom. Finally, he slumped his body against the wall, breathing heavily. Uh, thanks, he told her. I'd tell you my name, but my head hurts too much to remember.  
  
I understand. He had gazed at her curiously as she leaned casually against the open doorway, her dark hair spreading down just above her elbows in think waves. Her matching dark eyes shone mysteriously in her candlelit chambers. And I think I have just the thing to help you. Soon she had turned around the corner, her long hair swooshing behind her, and returned minutes later with a silver flask in her hand. Drink this, she ordered, handing him the flask.  
  
He reached for it with weak fingers and gulped the substance down. He had expected it to be putrid, but alas it was sweet and thick, and tasted of molasses. When he finished, he quickly licked his lips. What was it?  
  
Old family recipe. It will either make you extremely hyperactive of extremely sleepy.  
  
He nodded solemnly. I'm thinking... sleepy...  
  
The woman nodded and helped him to his feet, leading him to a leather couch. You're welcome here for a while, she said as he had laid down, but he was already asleep.  
  
She sipped at her coffee the next morning, staring at him from her bedroom door. Where did this strange man come from? It was rather peculiar for puking men to show up at the wee hours of the morning in Hogwarts School, after all. These thoughts were suddenly forgotten as he stirred in his sleep and sat up slowly. Good morning, she said, her Russian accent eminent for the first time to him. Feeling better?  
  
he said with uncertainty, darting his eyes around. Much better, thanks.  
  
She sat down on the couch next to him. Better enough to tell me your name now?  
  
He stared at her for a moment. Would you first tell me where I am and how I got here? The last thing I remember is being in Canada. And I don't think we're in Canada anymore.  
  
She laughed gently. We're at Hogwarts, she told him. I found you outside my room throwing up. So I gave you some Sankmenachev –  
  
Molasses stuff? She nodded. That, I remember. He sighed, and whispered to himself in thought. Wendy must have orbed us here... She stared at him oddly, and he turned back to her. I'm Remus. Remus Lupin.  
  
Lena Kovalenko, she replied, smiling warmly. I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Remus delighted. This would be the exploding chair victim. I used to teach that. I mean before Wendy Halliwell. And before Mad-Eye Moody... You have a lovely name.  
  
Oh, thank you, she blushed. Lena's my middle name, actually. Esmerelda is my first name, but only my father called me that. She added the last phrase quietly, casting her eyes to the floor for a moment. How did you end up in front of my chambers? she asked suddenly.  
  
Oh, well I was drunk and –  
  
No, I mean how did you get to Hogwarts? I find it unusual for people to just magically appear in this school, not to mention at night during the summer holiday.  
  
He smiled faintly. It's quite a long story, but I'm sure you have the time. She nodded eagerly. Well, I guess I'd have to begin when my daughter and I were being stalked by my crazy friend in Disney World...REMUS MIDDLE NAME LUPIN! YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK! was the first thing that Wendy yelled when she orbed to Remus on his call. POOR BELLE WAS – Oh, hello, Lena.  
  
Hi, Wendy, nice to see you again. Sorry I've kidnapped your friend, but he showed up drunk on my doorstep and I just had to take care of him.  
  
She smiled. Well thank you for that. She turned sharply to Remus. But you, mister, are in some deep shit. And if Belle's pissed at you when we get home then don't come crying to me!  
  
Calm down, Wendy. Then, he whispered to Lena, Get some ketchup. She nodded curtly and followed orders. Please, Wendy, what's going on, did anything happen to Belle?  
  
It took Wendy a few moments to gain composure from her anger fit. After a few heavy breaths, she said, Nothing is wrong, really! She's fine, you're fine, we're all bloody fine! Remus backed off a little, but sent his eyes pleaded to Wendy. She had this dream with you and her parents... She didn't explain it well but she was terrified. Though the way she was acting I thought it may have been a premonition...  
  
With her parents?  
  
Well – she began, though interrupted by Lena's return. I'm sorry, Lena, sometimes my emotions get the best of me... I'm not always like this, I'm just pregnant. She pulled out a bag of marshmallows from her pocket and started to dip them into the ketchup. After a few marshmallows, she sighed contentedly. Come on, kid, let's go home, but only if you promise me you won't get drunk and leave Belle again.  
  
I promise on the graves of my parents, Harry's parents, and Esmerelda's father.  
  
  
  
I believe he means me, Lena added quietly.  
  
Oh. Do you have two names?  
  
Everyone has two names, Wendy, it's called a first name and a middle name. Some people have three names.... called a last name. Crazy concept, I know.  
  
Shut-up, I'm orbing you home right this instant. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Lena-slash-Esmerelda. Before anyone got a chance to reply, Wendy was orbing Remus back to her summer home. I'd go apologize to Belle if I were you.  
  
he sighed, heading for her bedroom.  
  
Wendy turned around, finding everyone except Belle staring at her while they sat in the living room.   
  
How bad did you yell at him?  
  
  
  
Let's just forget it, Hermione said. I want Sirius to guess what Wendy wants to name the baby.  
  
said Ron. I want to know where Lupin was.  
  
He was in Lena's room, Wendy shrugged quickly, not realizing that they didn't know who Lena was. Go ahead and guess, Sirius.  
  
What letter does it start with?  
  
Not telling.  
  
Uh, Pollyanna?  
  
Are you still drunk?  
  
I take that as a no. I don't know, Wendy, let's decided on some boys names instead.  
  
All right, what do you have in mind?  
  
Something German, like Georg or Rolfe.  
  
Wendy stared at him blankly. You want to name our child Gay-org? Do you want him to get beat up by the other little wizards? she asked innocently before bursting into tears and scurrying into the kitchen.  
  
No, Wendy, I was just – Oh shit. He quickly stood up to follow her.  
  
The teenagers all looked around at each other, at a loss of what to say. Fred and George began to make strange faces at each other. Ron made a weird noise with his mouth. Ginny sat quietly and drummed her fingers against the arm of the couch, which to Harry, who was watching Ginny intently, seemed a sexy gesture. Hermione stared off into space towards the ground.  
  
And since you really don't care about what the teenagers do as their bored, a giant dancing Reeses Peanut Butter Cup popped into the middle of the room. Then, it disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
Well that's something that doesn't happen everyday, Ron said.  
  
Harry agreed, then yawned as he felt quite sleepy. He snuggled into the corner of the couch and drifted into a deep sleep...  
  
_He felt himself snuggling further and further into something, and an almost floating feeling took him over. When he opened his eyes, he discovered himself surrounded in water. He took a huge gasp, expecting to cough the water back up, but to his surprise it was just a gasp. He felt the air press out along his sides, and he turned to look. However, as he turned, he discovered he had an orange tail. A tail? He swam around in a few more circle. Yes, he was most definitely a fish.  
  
He surveyed his surroundings, and found himself in a sea anemone, and just outside of a large drop-off in the ocean.  
  
Harry! Harry! Let's go! someone behind him urged. It was Sirius, fish-Sirius. He was quite peculiar looking, being a fish that resembled the human form of Sirius Black. But it did.  
  
Go where?  
  
  
  
Isn't it a little early? he asked. I think we should sleep a little more...  
  
No! Now! he demanded stubbornly before darting out of the anemone.  
  
Sirius? Sirius! Harry called and chased after him. Be careful! he yelled after him. Finally, Sirius stopped abruptly where many other fish were gathering. When Harry caught up to them, he discovered a large manta ray with Fishwarts Express' tattooed on it's fin. Before Harry knew it, Sirius was on the manta ray and Harry was watching it leave. he shouted after realizing he should be on it, going to school. Maybe he could chase after it and still catch it.  
  
He decided it was worth a shot, and he swam as fast as his little orange fins could carry him. He kept swimming and swimming, feeling the cold water fly against his scales. It seemed that the giant ray had stopped up in the distance which allowed Harry to gain on them.  
  
Finally, he had approached the ray. Several students had gotten off to stretch their fins. He swam up to Fred and George, who he saw first. Sirius was no where to be found. What happened to Sirius? he asked quietly. Where the heck was Sirius?  
  
Surprise Death Eater attack, Fred replied.  
  
But Sirius was very brave, George added.  
  
Yeah, to confuse them, he touched their butts!  
  
Harry didn't find this as funny as the twins thought it was. He scanned them over with uncertainty. They looked quite odd as fish, he had to admit. Their ears pulled far back to be created into fins, but he was sure he looked the same way. Harry looked out into the open and vast sea before him. Did they leave anything behind? How did they attack?  
  
They came from a white boat. I seem to remember a crazy tall one with a slinky –  
  
That guy was funny looking! George shouted, prancing back and forth in his fishy manner. He had a hump and his head was a little cocked to the side, and he kept breathing really heavy and he was all Master...' in this voice that...  
  
Suddenly, before he could control himself, he was swimming as fast as he could out into the ocean. He had to find that boat... he had to get Sirius back. If he squinted hard enough, he could see the engine thrashing water back far off into the distance. He swam faster.  
  
Harry! Where are you going? Fred shouted after him, cupping his fins around his mouth.  
  
I'm finding Sirius! he shouted, not bothering to waste time by turning around. he wasn't eve sure if the twins could hear him.  
  
You can't just swim out into the huge ocean! He could be anywhere! Harry didn't seem to have heard George. he called anyway with no reaction, encouraging him to yell louder. Harry!? (ry, ry, ry...) Hello!? (lo, lo, lo...) Echo! (cho, cho, cho...) Am I in the Twilight Zone!? (light zone, light zone, light zone...)  
  
No, you bloody idiot, you're in the middle of the ocean!  
  
Oh my God, I'm a fish!  
  
Oh my God, I'm a fish too!  
  
The area became enclouded my a mysterious shadow and a deep, echoing voice spoke. It's the site of a devastating crash and the epicenter of a mystery. A magical man left all alone in the nightmare of another fish's life. Very shortly, his help will come and together they will face the subjective reality of one man's existence laid bare for all to see. The journey has already begun, all it takes is a deceptively short, final step over the threshold of...The Twilight Zone...  
  
Harry's fins finally gave out for a moment as he panted heavily into the big blue waters of the salty sea. The white boat was far out of distance now, but he felt he had to keep making his way through the water; he had to get Sirius. He started swimming down just above the sandy floor where other fishes busily swam against him. Have any of you seen a boat? he asked, but found no attention. Many of the fishes shoved him out of the way. He swam on, gaining speed with his growing anger for his lost friend. When his speed was out of control, a larger white fish aimed directly his way. They collided, sending Harry to land hard against the sand.  
  
the white fish cried, throwing up her flowing fins exasperatedly. I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you coming. Sir...? Harry remained motionless on the ocean floor. Oh great, she whispered to herself as she floated down to Harry, and placed her fins over his body. A bright light glowed from them, and suddenly Harry took in a gulp of water.  
  
I have to find Sirius, I have to find Sirius, Harry muttered as he woke up.  
  
Who's Sirius?  
  
Harry stopped midstroke and turned abruptly, quite surprised to discover a white fish bobbing happily behind him. Her white scales glittered in such a fashion that a silver glow emanated from her, and her soft fins swayed gently in the current. And the fish was Wendy... Sirius, he was taken from me. A big white boat has him now.  
  
Hey! I saw a boat.  
  
You did? A white one? Which way did it go?  
  
Hi, I'm Wendy.  
  
Wendy, which way did it go?  
  
It went... this way. Follow me. She began to swim off away from the rest of the fishes, and Harry eagerly followed. Soon, Wendy's swimming teetered, and she floated along the current while gently humming. She turned to look behind and, and upon seeing Harry, she darted off into the distance. Harry chased after her. Wendy turned around sharply. Who do you think you are, following me around!?  
  
  
  
You can't handle the big ocean by yourself so you need a big fish to follow you around? Huh? HUH?  
  
What on earth are you talking about?  
  
Come on, I can take you! Put up your fins and fight me like a fish. She held her fins up ready to strike, and Harry reached up to calm her down. However, with his movement, Wendy struck a young grasshopper pose. Yeah... That's right... I know the art of karate.  
  
Wendy, you were showing me where the boat went, Harry reminded her.  
  
Oooooooooooooooh, Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip, that started from this tropic port, aboard this tiny ship. The mate was a mighty sailin' man, the Skipper brave and sure, five passengers set sail that day, for a three hour tour, a three hour tour.  
The weather started getting rough – It went this way!  
  
He quickly swam around in front of her. Stop! You already told me that.  
  
I did?  
  
he told her angrily.  
  
Oh, no. Ooooh, no...  
  
I'm trying to find Sirius and you aren't helping one bit. The least you could do is cooperate. This isn't funny, Wendy! I mean, I know I'm a clownfish but –  
  
No, no. See, I have short term memory loss.  
  
Short term memory loss? he asked, as if not entirely convinced.  
  
Yeah, I have short term memory loss.  
  
  
  
I suffer from short term memory loss.  
  
Okay, Wendy, I get it.  
  
It's this little thing called short term memory loss.  
  
Wendy, you already told me that...  
  
Oh I did? Well did I tell you that I have short term memory loss? Harry sighed. Well, it runs in my family. At least, I think it does... She dazed into her own dreamland, and came to quickly and looked at Harry enthusiastically. Can I help you?  
  
That's it, now is not the time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Sirius. He turned around with exasperation, glad to ditch Wendy for once. He knew she was crazy... but she wasn't this crazy. Then again, they were both fish.  
  
Harry looked up in front of him as he truckled to a creepy feeling shaking through his body. A large shark was smiling at him but inches away, baring its full set of teeth.  
  
Hello... little friend, the shark said as Harry slowly backed away. As he looked at him better, he found that this shark was none other than Snape.  
  
Harry felt Wendy's presence next to him. Well, howdy!  
  
The name's Snape, he hissed, easing closer to them. And I think it's a good idea if you come with me...  
  
I'm not so sure about that.  
  
Where are we going? Wendy asked. Harry shot her a dirty look that she didn't notice. If she didn't stop talking soon he was going to smack her upside the head with his fin.  
  
To a little party, Snape replied.  
  
Ooh, I love parties!  
  
Snape grinned smugly and turned to lead Wendy away, and Harry felt obliged to follow. Despite his anger at Wendy right now, he couldn't let her go alone with Sharky Snape.  
  
They eased into colder waters as Snape led them down into an old sunken ship. Another shark was waiting to greet them, Harry noticed, and he came closer and closer to them as they came into proximity. His mouth opened in a wide grin, and Harry closed his eyes, fearful of being eaten.  
  
DING!  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly, one at a time, to realize that he had not been eaten. Snape floated behind a podium and the other shark floated in front of him with Wendy floating contentedly beneath him. A small, light green fish quivered by the shark's fin. It seemed to Harry that this shark was Draco Malfoy and the small fish was Neville Longbottom. Harry's heart sank in the memory of Neville just as another shark appeared from the black shadow in the back of the room. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
I'd like to begin this meeting, Snape announced, of the Sharks Habituating Illegal Tactics. If we'd all raise our right fins and recite the motto: Fish are fiends. Not friends.  
  
Now, I have not eaten a fish in two weeks, and I have only used them by means of torture.  
  
The sharks reluctantly clapped. Harry could tell they didn't want to be here. Snape asked for someone to go next, and Wendy eagerly raised her fin. My name is Wendy, she stated, And, well, I don't think I've ever illegally tortured a fish. Harry you go next!  
  
Harry frowned at Wendy but swam his way up to the podium. My name is Harry Potter, and I'm a clownfish –  
  
A clownfish! Wendy exclaimed. Tell us a joke!  
  
Oh, er... A dementor walks into a bar and says – Suddenly, a shiny metal object that had been gleaming in his eye had caught his attention. Just up ahead and to his right was none other than a slinky. he muttered, moving towards it.  
  
Very funny, Potter. You're more of a seriousfish than a clownfish.  
  
No, Malfoy, Harry sighed. He's my godfather. He was taken from me and now I have to find him.  
  
Aw, that's too bad, Wendy said.  
  
Dad, who's the godfather? Draco asked.  
  
He's this powerful Italian man who runs the Mafia.  
  
No, I mean who's my godfather?  
  
Oh. The Dark Lord.  
  
Harry neared the slinky. There were words written on them, but he couldn't make them out. It sounded like they were in a familiar language. I don't know what these words mean, he told Wendy, who had swam up behind him.  
  
I never knew my godfather! Snape cried as he broke down in tears. The other sharks quickly began to comfort him.  
  
Well then we should go find someone who knows how! Wendy suggested to Harry. Oh look, sharks. Hey guys! Wendy grabbed the slinky.  
  
Wendy, no!  
  
Hey, buddy, why such a long face? she asked sympathetically, rubbing her fin below Snape's gills.  
  
I n-never got to know my g-godfather, he sniffled. Wait a minute...  
  
Are you being friendly with my friend? Lucius asked suddenly.  
  
Yeah, cause we don't like when fish are friends, Draco chimed in.  
  
Wendy asked. She started to back away slowly, attempting to hide the slinky behind her back. But after all, they were in the ocean, and it got all wet and slippery...  
  
What are you hiding back there, fishy? Snape taunted, edging towards her. Why don't you show it to old Snapey?  
  
I don't think that's necessary, she replied. Her fins couldn't hold the edge of the slinky anymore and the end slipped from her grasp, revealing a long coiled piece of metal. Her eyes darted down in fear, then back to the sharks. Just as they charged, Harry pulled her out of the way.  
  
he shouted, wiggling his tail as fast as he could. The sharks chased them throughout the old sunken ship, and soon they found themselves alone in a hidden chamber. Okay, I think we're safe. He took a look around the room. The walls were covered in ancient maps and old books scattered about the floor.  
  
Wendy swam up to one of the maps. Dnalgne. Hey, that's spelled just like England –  
  
You can read!?  
  
I can? Oh, right. I can!  
  
Harry was flabbergasted. He lifted the slinky. Then read this. As Wendy studied the slinky, a bright orange light flashed and a large BOOM rang out. The sharks, Harry whispered, then it all went black...  
  
Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener, Sirius sang, swimming innocently in a circle around a little house. He heard voices in the distance, and he abruptly stopped his singing. He most certainly thought he had been alone wherever he was, but he followed the sound of the voices.  
  
Poor thing, he heard, he must have gotten bag fever.  
  
Sirius slowed down as he approached them, finding odd looking structures around him and strange plants. He ducked behind a plastic plant when a brown treasure chest opened next to him.  
  
Treasure treasure treasure treasure treasure treasure treasure. My treasure. A fish who looked undeniably like Ron Weasley swam out and chased after the chest before it closed.  
  
Oh, don't mind him, a pink starfish told Sirius, he just likes his treasure. He backed away slowly at the realization that she was Cadance.  
  
Oh, hello! an unusually bouncy fish greeted him. You can call me Auntie Cati, and this is my twin sister Franjelica. She pointed to her reflection, then leaned towards Sirius and whispered, Don't listen to anything she says, she's crazy!  
  
A blowfish and a smaller purple and yellow fish, who resembled Remus and Belle, swam up to him. Hi there, what's your name? Remus said.  
  
I'm... I'm Sirius, he said, unsure why he was in a tank with them.  
  
Belle shouted. He hasn't been decontanimated yet.  
  
It's decontaminated, Belle. Hermione!  
  
Hermione, a small shrimp, popped out of nowhere and began spinning him furiously. When he felt sick to his stomach, she stopped, saying, and scurried away.  
  
So what store are you from? Cati asked.  
  
  
  
You know, Fish World.  
  
Pet Palace.  
  
Cadance shouted.  
  
Oh, well I'm from England. Or the ocean. I'm not sure which...  
  
The ocean! everyone awed. That's incredible.  
  
Oh no, Remus said. Isn't he the one that's going to You-Know-Who – He suddenly inflated. Not again! Belle excused herself to go deflate him.  
  
He means that Wormtail is going to give you to Voldemort. Cati looked nonchalant.  
  
  
  
Okay, see that guy over there in the corner of the room? Sirius looked out of a tank, spying a cloaked figure scrunched into the corner, stroking his arm and muttering, Dennis Dennis Dennis,' under his breath nonstop. That's Wormtail. And you are going to be his gift to his master, Voldemort, for his birthday.  
  
Sirius fainted.  
  
Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, only to shut again upon the discovery of a pounding headache. He groaned and rolled over, settling into a small niche he had created. However, his sleeping was interrupted by a large white fin flopping onto his face. In surprise, he jumped off the ground, collided his head with the top of the slinky and realized his niche had been inside the metal coils. he hissed under his breath, angry to lose his comfortable sleeping spot.  
  
He swam around in a tiny circle to stretch his fins and he surveyed his surroundings. Uh, Wendy, he began nervously, backing into the slinky again, Wendy, wake up.  
  
Yes, I like the rodeo, too, she muttered, not waking.  
  
Wendy, wake up!  
  
Huh? What is it, Larry?  
  
  
  
What is it, Harry?  
  
We're surrounded by fish hooks.  
  
They both swam out of the slinky but stayed close to it, scanning the premises around them. Wendy sighed, grabbing onto one end of the slinky, if we just go this way I think we can find our way out.  
  
But didn't we come from that direction? I think she should go this way, he replied, pointing in the opposite direction. However, it seemed that Wendy didn't hear him. She had already begun to swim in her direction. Harry grabbed onto the other end as quickly as he could and swam in his direction.  
  
What are you doing? Wendy shouted.  
  
This is the way we need to go!  
  
But the slinky is stretching too much!  
  
It became a struggle for both the fish to swim in their directions, until finally it snapped from both their grasps and popped up into the air, landing onto a fish hook.  
  
they both cried, swimming towards the now rising hook, dodging other stationary hooks and darting between fishing lines. They both happened to reach the slinky at the same time, and once again pulled it in different directions. It popped into the air, releasing from their fins, and flew into a nearby cave; a dark and rocky pit of doom.  
  
Now it's gone! Harry complained, exasperated.  
  
Why? Did you drop it?  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment. We both did. Great, now we'll never find Sirius.  
  
Well, then we'll just have to go get it. She swam, humming, towards the cave in question, stopping just before the opening to wait for a frowning Harry. Hey Mister Frowny Fins, you know what you need to do?  
  
I don't care what I need to do, he sighed.  
  
Just keep singing, just keep singing, just keep singing, singing, singing. What do we do? We sing, sing... She grabbed his fin and pulled him into the cave, proceeding to sing her ditty in odd voices, whistles, and hums, as the cave grew darker.  
  
It grew quiet after a moment. Wendy screamed. SOMETHING'S TOUCHING MY FIN!  
  
That's just me! Harry told her.  
  
Oh, my bad. Who are you? Are you my imaginary friend from kindergarten?  
  
Yes. Yes I am.  
  
Well, why didn't you say so? It's good to hear from you, Gravy Train.  
  
Your imaginary friend's name was Gravy Train?  
  
Yup. You should have heard his sister's name.  
  
Which was...?  
  
Princess Consuela Banana Hammock.  
  
I'm sorry I asked.  
  
  
  
There was no answer from Wendy.  
  
the voice called again._  
  
What? Ah! His eyes snapped open to find Wendy's face, real Wendy's face, leaning in much closer then he expected. He blinked a few times as she backed away from the couch and he took the opportunity to look around. The room was dark, and everyone seemed to have left. Jesus Christ, Wendy, why'd you have to wake me up? I think I was having a good dream. He noticed the worried look on her face as she rubbed her stomach. Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen? Where is everyone?  
  
Wendy caught his gaze as Harry stood from the couch. It's Belle, Wendy revealed. Her parents are alive.  
  
A/n: Yes, I know. I am evil. And I am slow. And I am sorry. And I am gonna have this next chapter so much faster, I promise, I feel soooo bad! I hope you still like me. ::smiles:: ? Next chapter should be good!  
–Whitelighter Enchantress 


End file.
